


Strange Comfort

by Jadewrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: A bit backstory heavy at the start, F/F, eventually more characters, fatherly Neo/Roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadewrites/pseuds/Jadewrites
Summary: Neo lost so much when she was younger, then the only man who cared for her. Yang lost an arm, her sister, and the one person who always promised to stay. When Neo comes looking for revenge, can they both find closure instead?





	1. Ice Cream Queen

Losing someone was an inevitable, but it was sentient life’s greatest flaw to ignore that and get attached to those close to us. Everyone was alone in the end, but there was too much stubbornness to abandon those bonds. Tales told through the ages described the reasoning behind such things, almost as if making excuses, but hardly anybody took them seriously. Whether it be a curse or mistake early in their survival, people made up stories to lessen the hurt of loss. 

And, for Neo, she had never believed the stories until Red had opened her parasol on that airship, sending her into the sky. The Nevermores, fortunately, were focused more on Roman’s anger, so she was able to float to safety unmolested. But it didn’t change the fact that she saw the ship crashing, Red escaping with her scythe, as the one man she was loyal to went down with the airship. Even for someone with as much blood on her hands as her, it cut deep – deeper than she expected it to. Never had Neo wanted to scream in grief, but unfortunately she was incapable of that, so she just covered her mouth as she sobbed. He couldn’t have survived. 

Eventually, she felt her feet touch solid ground, but it didn’t register to her. It didn’t matter to her, and for some time she almost wished her parasol would have failed. At least it would make things easier, not having to feel grief. It was an emotion she had avoided so long, but now he was dead. Her legs gave out, and she fell to her knees as she looked to the sky. The ship was gone, but she expected Roman to appear somehow, anywhere. He always got out of the stickiest situations, with that cocky grin and a wisecrack to let off. And it made her laugh. 

Eventually, her crying wore herself out, and she registered where she had landed, taking deep breaths to calm herself. She was in Vale, and Grimm were still attacking. Getting to safety was her first priority. A quick scan brought a little Dust shop into sight – From Dust to Dawn – and she ran to it, a side kick breaking the plywood where the door once was. It was luckily empty, and it was just a matter of using her Semblance to make it seem that the wood was still there, as she slumped next to it. The small twinge in her gut reminded her that Roman had mentioned hitting this shop first, but she pushed the emotion down and tried to relax. 

_I have to get out of here. I have to run._

Part of her didn’t want to. But that’s not what Roman would do. She would survive. 

A few weeks had passed by since Vale had been invaded by Grimm, but Neo had been long gone, fleeing from village to decimated village. It was a poor way of life to live, but to her, it was unfortunately familiar. She had no direction or motive for running, except to get away from all that. From Cinder, from Vale, from what she considered home for so long. She had to stop every day or two to rest, but for now, she had survived with minimal Grimm attention. The large dragon seemed to be drawing them all to Beacon, and she was thankful for that. 

Her nights when she rested were filled with tears and grief, but also contemplation when she had no tears left to expend. Desperately, she wanted to blame others. Little Red, Cinder, herself. Someone was at fault for Roman’s death, and she wanted revenge. 

Her dreams were of him, that softer side of him she seemed to bring out. When he found her dirty and hungry on the streets of Vale, the soft words he spoke. 

_Hey kid, I won’t hurt you. You look hungry._

Everybody only saw the bad in him, but he had potential to be good, she was the prime example of it. He just made poor choices, and got in with the wrong people. He learned fast not to backtalk Cinder Fall, and even faster that she was not to be crossed. There was no telling her no, but her showing up had ruined everything. Neo held a lot of rage towards her, but her thoughts always came back to one factor. 

Little Red. She was a much easier target, and in her eyes, was also responsible for Roman dying. Just a small stab, and there would be revenge and closure. Roman deserved at least that. As she laid back, she pulled her Scroll out, having been able to charge it in a partially standing building. The network was completely down, but she still had Cinder’s intel files, including information on the students. She flicked through until that familiar face came up. Ruby Rose, home in Patch, sister to Yang Xiao Long. Second year, semblance: super speed. 

She knew the rest, but the other name piqued her curiosity, and she opened the file on the other name, shocked when a familiar face greeted her. The girl on the train, the blonde bimbo. A respectable fighter, but the one that got away. She had almost killed her in cold blood, to protect Roman from her, and she felt no guilt. Why would she have to? Her killing was for the better, to her. After all, it had only been three people, and almost four. But she knew this face, and another emotion surfaced. 

She wanted resolution. She had a score to settle with the blonde. 

  


_For a long time, she had nobody to look up to and admire. Her mother was that when she was younger, but she had died when Neo was rather young. Her father, on the other hand, wasn’t the best person, but he never beat her or anything. Just neglected. Still, she lived a lot of her childhood in solitude, learning from her books that she coveted. There were a few she liked, books on dance mainly, and she taught herself from those. There were also books on Grimm and Hunters, but those weren’t required to teach her to defend her home._

_But things never went as perfectly as they did in those stories, and waking up to the fire was the worst day of Neo’s life. The house had already been burning when the smoke woke her up. She was greeted to the sight of her father taking her in his arms, wrapping her in a blanket, and running through the halls of their house. The stairs down were already burning, and she screamed and cried as her father ran down them. Her blanket kept her safe for most the time, but by the time her father emerged from the house, the blanket covering her had ignited, and he couldn’t pat it out in time. The people told her at the hospital that her throat had sustained significant harm, but wouldn’t tell her where her father was. She had to find out on her own that he hadn’t made it through the injuries. He had died doing the first and last selfless thing for his only daughter._

_Foster home after foster home took her in, but nobody seemed prepared to deal with a mute child. She wasn’t completely mute, but the damage made talking difficult on her. She preferred being mute, anyways. It made it easier to cope with the losses she had faced. Family after family turned her away for different reasons, whether it be her reluctance to speak, or just the emotional baggage she brought along. Eventually it just became too much for her, and she ran. Ran and never looked back. Sometimes she would wonder if her choice was right, as she sat begging for food, silent as her scarf hid those shameful scars. But by no means was it easy for the girl, and she often found herself skipping town to move to the next. Until, in Vale, she heard the first kind words she took to heart._

_“Hey kid, I won’t hurt you. You look hungry.”_

_She had gotten on the bad side of a local street gang, stealing food from one of the bakeries they protected. It took some running around, but she thought she had lost them until she ran headfirst into a white coat. Bouncing off, she heard those words, and looked up to a red-headed man holding a cane, looking down at them. She watched as he used the end of the cane to open her coat, showing the bread she had stored away, and shook his head with a tut._

_“Stealing from big bad boys will get you killed, kiddo. Luckily, you’re not dealing with any of them… Yet. Come with me, and they won’t get you.”_

_She found him snatching her bag of bread, and then he began walking away. Neo tried to resist following him, but he stopped and turned, shaking the bag. With a small scowl, she stomped after him, pulling the scarf closer to her. The man smiled, and led her on, deeper into the city._

_\---_

_“You’re awfully quiet. As usual, of course. Do you even talk?”_

_It had been a few days since Roman had taken her to his flat, setting up a small bed for her on his couch. Intentions were made clear that she could come and go as she pleased, and at first she did, but for some reason, she was drawn back. He had plenty of food, all she was welcome to, and it was wonderful. He asked her questions here and there, but otherwise left her to her own devices, doing whatever it was that he did. However, tonight he seemed to be off, and offered to take her out to get actual food._

_To answer his question, she shrugged and took another bite of the noodles, washing them down with a drink of milk. The noodle shop was one of the better places she’d eaten lately, but on the bright side, she didn’t have to steal it. Roman was the type to eat generously, and the Lien he gave to her to use signified some degree of wealth._

_“Eh, suit yourself. Though I still haven’t caught your name, and the voice thing makes that hard. Can you show me?”_

_A quick look around led to another shrug, but then she looked out the window, seeing an ice cream stand across the way, and she pointed at it, then to herself._

_“Ice cream? That’s a weird name.”_

_Another shake of her head, and she looked up at him, trying to clear out her throat. It had been a while since she’d had to talk, so it took a bit of warming up, but scratchily, she said her name._

_“I-I’m Neo…”_

_Brown eyes flitted down after she spoke, holding her scarf around her. She was scared of judgment, scared he might abandon her like all the others had. It came as a shock when she heard Roman put his bowl down, and ruffle her hair._

_“It’s a good name. I’ll buy you a cone on the way out.”_

_\---_

_“Come on, your dad never taught you to use Aura? That’s cold, even by my standards.”_

_She had learned what Roman did. Petty theft, bodyguarding, Grimm extermination. Dirty work others wanted him to do. It wasn’t all legal, but he had explained it to her simply. He wasn’t a bad person, just a good person that did bad things. And she accepted that, because he accepted her._

_Still, training with him was a bitch. She had chosen her weapon personally, a parasol with a thin blade hidden inside, infused with Dust so it could tank heavy hits. He’d bought her a matching outfit, and she loved it. But it was a matter of unlocking her Aura and Semblance, which was much easier said than done._

_“Alright, again! Come at me.”_

_She knew from last time to start defending herself, and the energy blot exploded around her open parasol, before she darted in, parasol meeting cane in a clash of weapons. They traded a flurry of blows, before Neo ducked under his swing and hooked his ankle, pulling back. She didn’t expect him to swing down, though, and moved out of the way of his cane before he pulled the trigger. However, he kept his target where she was, and surprise covered her face when she saw a mirror image of herself shatter as the bullet hit it. Roman was obviously caught off guard, too, and he looked around, getting up._

_“Neo? You okay?”_

_With a gasp, she realized she was holding onto something, and he couldn’t see her. She let go of the strange feeling, and shimmered back into sight, surprise on her face. She went to apologize, clearing her throat, but was caught off guard in a big hug by the redhead._

_“You did it, Neo! You finally got it. You… Your eyes changed?”_

_She blinked, and tilted her head._

_“Changed?”_

_It came out raspy, but shocked. Running over to the closest mirror she could find, she noted that with every blink, her eyes shifted colors. With a small laugh, she tried to do it at will, and found her new power listening to her. At a thought, a perfect copy of herself appeared behind her, but it shattered within seconds of being made._

_A low whistle came from Roman, as he peeked around the corner._

_“Illusions, eh? That’s a new one, but it fits you, kiddo. Let’s see if we can work on it.”_

_\---_

_The day Neo found out Roman was in the business of crime was also the day Neo realized how much the man meant to her._

_That day had marked the anniversary of him finding her and taking her in, and they were celebrating with a special dinner, made by the redhead herself. Neo eagerly helped him cook, her smile ever present. She didn’t know why, but simple things like this made her happy._

_“Hey Neo, grab the eggs, will you?”_

_The past few months, she’d finally showed the scars to Roman, and he understood her reluctance to speak. Fortunately, he was able to weasel speech therapy out for her, but full sentences were hard, so they began learning sign language together. Neither had a strong grasp on the subject, but it made communication easier._

_Looking in the fridge, her smile diminished as she noted their lack of eggs. Without looking, her hand signed to him._

_< <We’re out. Need more.>>_

_“Damn… Alright, I’ll see if the store is still open…”_

_Scroll flickered to life as Roman pulled up the net, but a notification caught his interest, and he opened it, eyes narrowing at the message._

_“The boys need me now, of all times? How inconvenient… I’ve got to run and do this errand, can you get eggs?”_

_She nodded and took the Lien he held out to her, grabbing her coat and pulling it around to her. They began to walk out, but right before the door, she held her arms out to him, not needing to sign to show her intention. He chuckled, and ruffled her hair, before picking her up in a hug._

_“You’re a good kid, Neo. I’m glad I found you.”_

_She froze at those words, and lightly shook as tears formed in her eyes. Those words were what she had always wished her father would say to her. She wanted to be praised, loved, and Roman was giving it. He, however, seemed concerned at her silent sobs, but her burying her face into his chest showed what was going on._

_His hand came up to stroke her bi-colored hair, and he rocked her._

_“There there, it’s okay. If you want, you can come with me. The boys know you, the little ice cream queen.”_

_She couldn’t help but silently laugh at his dumb nickname for her, and looked up, smiling, as she cleared her throat._

_“Thanks, Roman…”_

_\---_

_“Of all the days you could have us being attacked, it had to be this one? Idiots!”_

_They were all hiding behind crates in the warehouse Roman worked out of, as another rival street gang fired upon them. Roman would occasionally pop up to fire off a charge, Neo soon following to block any counters. Still, it looked bad._

_It had been fine when they got there, nothing suspicious. But when Neo spotted a room left ajar, she noticed somebody tied up in there. Naivety got the best of her, and she slinked off, opening the door. Out of pity, she freed the man, wanting to ask what he was doing there, but he ran instead, fast enough to escape and get his men. And they wanted revenge._

_Angry signing came from Neo as they hid._

_< <Why was he tied up? What’s going on?>>_

_“Long story short: people need Dust, they can’t always get it legally. I smuggle it. Good people doing bad things, right?”_

_< <How long?>>_

_“Longer than you’ve been alive, dear. Now quiet down and help!”_

_Help. Oh, she would help alright. A blink of her eyes turned them white, and she began drawing the thin blade from her parasol, catching Roman’s attention._

_“What are you doi-“_

_He watched as Neo seemingly stood up, but remained crouching at the same time. With a finger to her lips, she vanished, and her double took the shot meant for her as she ran off, invisible to all. The illusion didn’t last long, though, and she hid behind a crate, thinking up another illusion. Grimm wouldn’t work, but… That was it._

_Behind the men, the sound of sirens came, causing both gangs to freeze._

_“Stop where you are, hands up!”_

_Naturally, the leader of the rival gang lived by the fight or die motto. He shot at the illusionary police, but was baffled when the illusion shattered. By the time he realized the trick, Neo had already walked behind the five, blade whipping as they turned._

_Five men fell as she fought them all, using illusions to feint, then land those shallow cuts on them. Any retaliation was stopped by a precise shot from Roman, and before long, the last one fell to his knees. And Neo smiled, almost as big as when Roman had held her earlier._

_< <I want in.>>_

_A stunned silence overtook the room, besides the moans of the injured, as Neo kicked their weapons away. Roman processed it, then shook his head with a sigh._

_“With a performance like that, it’d almost be a crime to say no. Fine, you’re in, partner. Make the most of it.”_

__


	2. Little Sun Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiyang makes an attempt to get Yang going again, but events seem to see otherwise. Meanwhile, somebody is watching the house as the Xiao Longs go about their daily life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say, here's Yang's chapter!

Winter had already come to Patch, covering up the signs of fall. The snow on the ground covered the fallen leaves, and acted almost like a blanket hiding the events of what had transpired. Society had just began to start functioning normally, and communications were slowly being restored. But the snow didn’t help everybody affected.

“Yang, dinner’s ready! I’m bringing it to you.”

A groan came from under the covers as Yang stirred from her slumber, rubbing her eyes as she struggled from her warm cocoon. She sat up as Taiyang came in the room, smiling at his daughter. A plate of pancakes was in one hand, and a fork and napkins in the other.

“Hope you’re hungry, kiddo. I figured you might be.”

Wordlessly, she took the plate from him, setting it on her lap as she reached to take the fork. Taiyang set the napkins on her bedstand as he watched her tear into the food, frowning as he watched her struggle. Her left hand had never been her best, and she still had difficulty using it for everyday tasks.

“ _Bàozhú,_ you haven’t been out of bed in three days. You should let yourself up, at least.”

He withdrew back a bit, though, when she set the fork down and looked down, fist clenched. Pushing her buttons was so easy, and he understood the space she needed. But this was self-destructive.

“I’m fine, dad. I’m more use here anyways.”

He looked away as well, gritting his jaw as his daughter looked anywhere but at him. He couldn’t really blame her, having been where she was, but he knew that she had to get her to do something. Leaning next to her bed, he put a hand on her good shoulder, trying to get her to look at him.

“You used to love winter, Yang. Remember when you and Ruby would go out and play Hunters and Beowolves? You always said it made you happy, but all you do is frown now. At least give yourself this, and give yourself a day to enjoy.”

Yang still didn’t look at him, but he could see her violet eyes mist over right before she wiped at them. She had to know he was concerned, but breaking out of this state was hard. He knew best.

 “Fine. I’ll be down when I feel like it.”

Finally. He smiled and gave her a small hug, before turning to walk out. Pausing at the door, he looked back.

“Shower and eat first. If you’re feeling up to it, we’ll go out to the village and get something special for dinner.”

\---

If there was something Yang hated more than the cold of the winter, it was letting her dad down. Time and time again, she had tried to make him out as being the bad guy, forcing her out of her depression, but she knew that he understood. He had been in her shoes as well. It also didn’t help that she felt like a failure as is. Still, she laid in bed and let herself just sink into her thoughts.

Hot water ran over her as she used her good hand – her only one – to tug the tangles out of her golden locks, mulling over her thoughts. Blame and self-doubt ruled her, and that particular day brought thoughts of everybody leaving her. Even Ruby, the last person she’d expect to leave.

But she’d turned her away, too. It was her fault. A dull throb in her hand let her know that she’d instinctively punched the wall, and when she looked, she almost hoped to see a hole in the wall of the shower, or the familiar flames of her Semblance. But there was nothing, only the gentle throb of pain. With a sigh, she continued washing her hair as best she could, and when she was done, wrapped in a towel and grabbed a hair dryer. No more fire would come to her, so the amount of hair she had took a while to dry. Taiyang came knocking when she dragged a comb through to get those last tangles.

“You okay, _Bàozhú?_ ”

One last tug tore another knot out, and she opened the door a bit and peeked out.

“Just a few more minutes. Can you grab my jacket? I’m going to need a hand.”

“Of course. I’ll have it ready.”

The door shut again as she slipped on her clothes, with only a minor degree of difficulty. Coordinated things may have been hard with one hand, but fortunately she had practiced this quite a bit. Pants were the only real struggle, but she got through, and when she was dressed, she shook her hair out, looking in the mirror. It was obvious the past months had taken a toll on her. The violet in her eyes had dulled, and she’d lost weight. She tried to smile, but it fell flat and she shook her head, turning away.

A few seconds longer, and maybe she’d have noticed the eyes in the window behind her, but then there was nothing.

\---

The village always grew in numbers over the winter, families who were normally gone coming to help their friends and other family members through the rough Patch winters. This meant that on market days, the shops were bustling. Today was no exception, as Taiyang and Yang browsed the goods. He’d already found several cabbage and pork, whereas Yang had picked up some herbs an old family friend, and was idly staring at a knick-knack stand while her dad was talking to somebody else.

“…what a shame, Taiyang’s girl used to have so much spirit.”

She hadn’t meant to pick up on the conversation, but looking over, she saw two of the village elders gossiping, as usual. But in hearing them mention her, she tensed up, fist balling. Taiyang noticed, and paused his conversation, looking to her.

“Dear…”

“They said that boy was attacked by her, unprovoked. But a Xiao Long doing that? Never. It’s absurd. But… I can’t deny seeing it.”

Her eyes shut tight, and she shook her head, remembering the events after Mercury attacked her.

_“I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me that he attacked you.”_

_“I saw him attack me, so I attacked back.”_

“Daddy, I need to go. Now.”

Taiyang had picked up on the conversation too, but didn’t need to stop them, as they had spotted Yang, on the verge of hysterics, holding a hand to her head. Taiyang took her hand, and gave a small look of apology before he ran out of the market with his daughter, as she began crying.

Once they reached the outskirts of town, she tore herself from his grip and began running into the woods, to his shock. He knew she had to get away, but not to this degree.

“Yang, slow down!”

The girl ran until she couldn’t anymore, then slumped next to a tree, thankfully in a dry patch, and just let emotion overwhelm her. She didn’t even realize Taiyang had found her until her pulled her head against his chest, rocking her.

“Shh… It’s okay, it’s not your fault. Old women gossip foolishly, and far too of-“

“They still blame me, daddy! Everyone in the world thinks I attacked Mercury, but he attacked me! Ruby and you know he lied, but no one else believes me. Weiss, Ironwood, Glynda, Ozpin, Qrow, Blake… They all think I did it for kicks!”

She had ran out of tears to shed, and just slumped against him, shaking.

“I wanna go home.”

Taiyang sighed, and helped her up, holding her hand.

 **“** Come on, _Bàozhú._ ”

The walk home wasn’t long, but it felt like an eternity. To their surprise, the groceries that they had forgotten sat on their doorstep, along with several extra dishes of food.

\---

Dinner was in relative silence, as Taiyang didn’t want to press Yang into talking, and it seemed for the best. She was shoveling the dumplings he had made down, as well as the pork dish that the villagers had left them. When she was done, though, she just sat staring at her plate, and he couldn’t help but frown. She looked so… Defeated.

“Yang, sunshine, do you want me to take your plate?”

“Sure…”

He stood up and came around to take it to the sink, but found her pulling him into a tight hug, burying her face in his side. He froze up when she did, but then held her close, a hand brushing through her hair.

“Everyone left, daddy… Please stay. I can’t lose you too.”

That was it. She was so afraid of being abandoned, of people thinking she was bad. Part of Taiyang wanted to rage against the world, scream to them all that his little firecracker was innocent. But he knew the world was cruel, and more importantly, that it was unforgiving.

“Never, Yang. You’ll always have dad.”

A knock on the door caught his attention, but when he went opened the door and stepped out, there wasn’t anybody there, only a letter. It seemed like it had been there a while, but thought nothing of it as he walked in, opening it and reading it.

\---

Yang had resigned herself back to her room after the dinner, looking out the window, watching the birds fly overhead. There wasn’t a point to getting back in bed right now, but she couldn’t bring herself to do anything productive. Instead, she just watched and listened to the chirping of the birds through the open window, Taiyang walking around downstairs, the sound of a drawer opening-

She double took at that, looking back. Her dad was clearly downstairs, but the sound had come from upstairs. From Ruby’s room. Peeking out, she saw the door slightly ajar, and called out just to be sure.

“Dad, are you in Ruby’s room?”

“No, _Bàozhú,_ I’m downstairs. Why?”

“Nothing… Just me hearing things, I guess.”

Still, she hurried over to her closet and dug through the back, hand enclosing on a familiar box. Pulling it out, she saw the familiar glint of yellow, and looked at Ember Cecelia for a second before slipping her hand into the gauntlet, using her teeth to tighten the straps. Its twin was still lost, but she disregarded that. Either somebody had broken in, or Ruby was back. It still didn’t hurt to be cautious.

The door was clearly ajar, and as it hadn’t been opened for weeks, she just knew something was wrong. She took a moment to listen, blocking out the sounds from downstairs, ear pressed to the door…

And heard a small inhale.

The door was pushed open, and she looked around, shocked to see nothing.

“Ruby? Anybody?”

No answer. Still, she couldn’t shake the thought that somebody was in the room, and walked in, shutting the door. Nothing seemed disturbed, except Ruby’s top drawer, which was opened. She shook her head. Why would they want to look in an open drawer? Or better yet, where were they? They couldn’t have escaped without her noticing.

A sudden turn to Ruby’s closet made her hit her toe against something, but in her sharp intake of breath, she heard another. Instinctively, her hand shot out, and seemingly from _nowhere_ , she was suddenly holding a girl by the scruff of her jacket. A very familiar one.

_“You!”_

She had fought the girl on the train. What had Ruby said her name was again, Neo? It didn’t matter to Yang, and she just clenched harder as the girl tried wiggling out of her grasp.

“Why are you in my sister’s room? Who let you in? Start talking!”

Quick footsteps up the stairway told her Taiyang had heard the commotion, and his face only expressed shock as he witnessed his daughter holding a complete stranger.

“Yang, what’s-“

“Talk, damn it!”

Neo only violently shook her head as Yang held her up, and her hands pulled at her collar, showing off her scars. She glared, then held her hands up. An obvious sign of surrender.

\---

She had figured it would be an easy mission, in and out with no problem. No weapon needed. Neo had been watching Yang and Taiyang for some time, but there was no sign of Ruby Rose, which meant she was gone. Stalking the two had gotten her no information, so she resorted to breaking in, hoping they were too distracted to notice her sneaking in. But now she was stuck on the bed in the room, Taiyang sitting across from her as Yang paced the room, angrily.

“She’s obviously here to kill me, since she failed last time. Why haven’t we-“

“ _Bàozhú,_ enough!”

She blinked at the term that came from Taiyang, and tilted her head, curious. It was unfamiliar, and he noticed her interest.

“You’re an odd one. Sneaking into a house of Hunters with no weapon, and now that you’re caught, you find nicknames odd? Then we’ll start easy. Why are you here?”

She had pen and paper, as they caught on that talking, as far as they knew, was impossible for her. She wrote furiously, then all but shoved the notebook into Taiyang’s hands.

<<The red-cloaked girl has answers to questions I have.>>

“Hmph, you probably just want to kill her, too.”

A shrug came from the shorter woman, and she smirked up at Yang. She signed a very rude name for the blonde, and relished in her anger. But a glare from the older man subdued her.

He was dangerous, even with all this stress. She had to speak right, or she was in trouble.

“What does Ruby know that could possibly help you?”

More writing followed.

<<She knows what she did. Someone very important to me died, and she’s to blame.>>

Taiyang read the sentence, and then showed it to Yang.

“Stay calm before you answer, Yang. Is this true?”

The blonde opened her mouth, then shut it and took a few deep breaths.

“The airship Roman and Ruby were on was swarmed by Nevermores. Everyone said it was a death sentence flying it up there. But Ruby told me she had nothing to do with his death. A Nevermore got him.”

The Xiao Longs didn’t expect Neo to react as she did, hands to her mouth as a silent sob broke out. Her eyes watered, and she looked down, trying to hide her emotions. They almost felt bad for the girl.

But Yang couldn’t sympathize. Not yet.

“You almost killed me. Give me a reason I shouldn’t return the favor right here and now.”

Taiyang went to say something, but Neo put a hand out on his knee to stop him. Wiping her eyes, she took the notebook, and spent a while writing, before passing on the notebook.

<<I was protecting somebody. Anybody who would try to hurt him deserves to die. You were too close.>>

The two looked it over, and Taiyang shook his head.

“Yang… What happened on that train? You never mentioned this.”

It was Yang’s turn to go silent and look away, but she managed to force an answer out.

“Uncle Qrow told me… Mom showed up and saved me. Her sword, the portals… It’s exactly like he told me. But I couldn’t tell you, because she just… Left. And sent the message that I shouldn’t expect such kindness again.”

Being an outsider to all this was a shock to Neo, but the emotion on their faces told the whole story. They had lost as well, and were still suffering. It felt weird to not be alone, at least in that respect.

After a minute to process that, Taiyang rubbed his temples, and looked at Neo.

“I can’t just let you go. In fact, I’ve half a mind to take you to the village guards. But… If what you say is true, then I can’t help but relate. Still, I’m not done with my questions.”

She blinked. He still had more questions.

“How many people have you actually killed?”

She shook her head.

“None? At all?”

Another shake.

“Okay… How many have you hurt seriously?”

She thought, then held up five fingers.

“As I thought… Out of those, how many were defending that important person?”

She kept her fingers up. Taiyang nodded.

“I thought so… You’ve done things obviously illegal?”

Neo nodded.

“Do you regret it?”

That got a pause out of her. She motioned for the notebook back, but Taiyang held onto it.

“It’s a simple question.”

She took more time to think, then shrugged.

“Alright, fine. Some you may have, some you may not have. But… You don’t seem bad. Just a few more questions.”

Another blink. He was a rather nosy man.

“Did Roman give you your scars?”

The reaction he coaxed from the girl was hostile and shocked, as she stood, shaking her head. But when he just nodded and smiled, she calmed down a bit, confused.

“That’s good. Was it a fire?”

His question caught her off guard. She nodded.

“Your parents?”

The notebook was snatched from his hands, and passed back when she wrote her answer.

<<Mom died in labor, dad died because of the fire. Roman took me in.>>

With that, he stood up.

“Okay then, Neo. I’m not going to leave you, but… I think Yang has something she wants to ask. Just one more question, please?”

Yang looked at him, having leaned on the wall while he interrogated.

“Wait, me?”

He nodded, and gestured to the seat.

“Just ask what you want to know.”

She sat down, and as the two looked each other in the eye, Neo could see the hurt and anger in Yang’s eye. But it wasn’t the same anger as before, it was… Internalized, almost sorrowful. She was broken down, a mess.

“Do you regret trying to kill me? Did you really do it for Roman’s interest?”

She deserved an honest answer. Two nods answered Yang, but she took the paper and mulled something over before writing it, handing it to the girl.

<<I’d do it again, but everything is different now. I feel how you feel. Promise to settle who’s better, and I’ll help you get back on your feet.>>

Yang looked at the message, then to her dad, then to Neo again, confused. She was offering to help her? Why?

It was Taiyang who answered, though.

“Deal.”

\---

“You can’t possibly think this is going to help, dad! She’s a criminal. She tried to kill me, and she’ll probably try again.”

Leaving the room didn’t do much to drown out their argument, but Neo was somewhat glad that they had left before doing it. The bimbo could get loud when she was angry. But it also gave her time to reflect on what she had learned, chewing her lip.

Roman had gone down because of a Nevermore attack. A Nevermore ate him. Ruby Rose wasn’t responsible. It should have been closure enough, but she still wanted something to fill the void his absence left. Her scroll flickered to life as she went to her pictures, bringing up one they had taken at an amusement park. It was so easy to forget at that time that he was a criminal, he seemed so human.

“Yang, when I looked at her, do you know what I saw? I saw myself in the mirror all those years, I saw the look of defeat in your eyes every time something gets you down. But I see her doing something about it, and I think that would be good for you. Please, just consider this, Yang.”

Was she really the same as them? Every part of her screamed to distance herself, but the thought kept bugging her. Could they be the same? She had only ever seen hunters and huntresses as enemies, except the heroes in the stories, and Yang had only ever fought her otherwise.

“Dad, she’s a criminal. She’s done wrong.”

“Yang, perspective is everything. Think about this. Everyone thinks you attacked Mercury. Could you be projecting those same feelings onto her?”

Mercury. That was a familiar name. One of Cinder’s lackeys, who she had the good fortune to only interact with a few times. They had been at the center of everything, but…

Her eyes grew wide as she came to a realization. Cinder had Roman on the airship, and she knew that the Grimm would attack. They had been sent on a suicide mission, and it had worked in eliminating Roman.

“Daddy, I…”

A silence lasted another minute or two, before Neo heard someone walking up the stairs. The door opened, and she stood when she saw Yang in the doorway.

“One chance. That’s all you get. Understood?”

The shorter girl nodded, typing something on her Scroll before showing Yang.

<<New deal, though. We help each other get revenge. How would you like another shot at Mercury?>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small note: Taiyang's nickname for Yang translates to "Firecracker"


	3. Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang begins training! Neo pushes her to something, but is it good or bad? Taiyang continues being mega-dad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update for the fic, I do on the date of this being posted have up to chapter 7 done (I know!), but still need to do editing. Expect chapter 4 tomorrow or the next day :)

** Chapter 3 - Silver Lining **

Snow was shaken from the branches of the tree as Yang was knocked backwards into the tree, her breath knocked from her as Neo stood over her, shaking her head. She didn’t have to speak to convey disappointment to Yang.

“Come on, that wasn’t fair.”

Yang protested as she got up, rubbing her shoulder, but all Yang did was shrug. The message was clear: nobody actually fights fair. A click collapsed her umbrella, and she twirled it about in her hands as she let the young Xiao Long clean herself up. A gesture caught Yang’s attention when she was done, and she looked up to see the girl walking away.

“Hey, where are you going? We’re done already?”

Another gesture. With a sigh, she followed after Neo to the back porch, where they sat.

Training had been going on for a couple weeks now. If Yang wasn’t out of bed bright and early, Neo dragged her out by the foot, leading to a few rude wakeup calls. She still wanted to stay in bed and just shut it all out, but the temptation of revenge motivated her. One positive thing she noticed was it seemed to boost Taiyang’s spirits too, though she didn’t like how friendly he was with Neo.

Scroll was fished from pocket by the shorter girl, her only way of communicating with Yang. The older girl still thought her mute, which wasn’t completely wrong, and was picking up on some signs, but this was the better way of conveying longer messages.

<<You still fight hot-headed, but it’s too reckless. Knock yourself off balance, and it’s easy to trip you. Learn to balance yourself, especially now that you’re uneven.>>

Uneven. Reading that made Yang bite her lip, but she nodded and handed the Scroll back. “You’re not wrong, but how do you propose that? It’s kind of hard to balance yourself while missing an arm.”

Some more clicking from the Scroll preceded another message.

<<Have a wider stance, maybe? Let the enemy come to you. You have to find what ultimately works for you.>>

That message brought quiet contemplation to the blonde, which was soon interrupted by Taiyang coming outside, seeing the girls sitting. He smiled, and ruffled Yang’s hair.

“Hey there, girls. Done so soon?”

Neo smiled at him – actually smiled – which coaxed a frown from Yang. Why was she so friendly with him?

“Well, grab some breakfast before you go out again. I made plenty.”

Neo nodded and stood up, her hand pressing to her lips before extending out to him. She smiled again, her thanks clear, but Yang fumed. When she went inside, she stood up and walked to the door, hand curled in a fist.

“Yang, what’s wrong?”

She stopped as Taiyang put a hand on her shoulder, looking down. She didn’t know how to answer, but there were so many questions she had.

“I just… Why do you like her? I know she’s helping, but… I just don’t get it.”

Taiyang was quiet for a second, and she thought he wouldn’t answer, but a pat on her shoulder made her look up to him.

“Second chances don’t come for everyone, Yang. It’s also nice to see you on your feet, and actually have people in the house.”

He was shocked when she jerked her shoulder away from him, looking away once more.

“So she’s just a replacement for Ruby?”

“Bàozhú, you know I could never replace h-“

“Then start acting like it and bring her home!”

She hadn’t’ meant to yell, but she had, and when she calmed down a bit, she looked up to see Neo peeking around the corner of the kitchen. She ignored the younger girl and turned to her father, looking him right in the eyes. Violet eyes watered as she looked for the words to say, but Taiyang beat her to it.

“I’m not going to, because I know she’s safe. She had reason to leave, and… And Qrow is keeping an eye on her. She’s fine, Yang, and I can live with that.”

Yang blinked in surprise.

“Wait, Uncle Qrow knows where she is? Why won’t he tell me?”

“Because you’d just run off after her and get killed.”

She opened her mouth to protest, but a tap on her shoulder made her turn around, to see Neo holding her Scroll up.

<<The food is getting cold. Come eat, so we can get back to training.>>

\---

Breakfast was brief, short enough that Yang was still fuming from her interrupted argument with her dad. The jacket Taiyang had loaned her sat on the chair, and she went to put it back on, slipping her arm and stump into the sleeves. Neo walked by, smiling, and tapped Yang’s ankle with her parasol, Scroll held up.

<<We’re sparring again. Except this time, I’m taking this.>>

She looked up from the Scroll, confused, then angered when she saw Neo holding up Ember Celica, before the girl just _shimmered_ out of existence. The door was opened violently, and she saw footprints leading through the snow. With an anguished yell, she started following them, watching Neo flicker back into existence with a silent laugh on her lips. They crossed into a bare patch of grass, and Yang jumped at the girl, with a loud yell and a punch straight down.

She didn’t know what she had expected, but not coming into contact with flesh definitely wasn’t it. Instead, the illusion shattered, and she barely had time to turn before she was cracked in each side with Neo’s parasol. She backed up a few feet, looking around, but saw nothing. She let out another yell, and began swinging at nothing, but hit nothing, and found another few raps before Neo flickered back into view, shaking her finger.

“Stay still, runt!”

A theatrical bow was all the response she got, before Neo disappeared again and ran off into the snow. Yang went to swallow, but stopped briefly as a thought came to her. Footprints. How could Neo sneak up on her in the snow?

Instead of her normal arms-out stance, she widened her feet, fist cocked at her waist, and looked around. Everything was quiet, almost too quiet, but when she heard the crunch of compacting snow, she turned and swung, finally getting the sweet contact she desired. Neo was knocked out of her illusion, sprawling on her back as she found the breath knocked from her chest. Ember Celica buried itself in the snow next to her, which Yang promptly snatched up., slipping it on before she held a hand up to Neo.

“Get up, squirt.”

Neo stuck out her tongue and took the hand, thankful for the help. She brushed a few chunks off her jacket, then gave Yang a thumbs up.

The sense of satisfaction Yang felt made her anger settle, and she took a breath, letting it out slow into the cold air. A giggle came from Neo, and Yang looked up to see her typing.

<<You looked like a dragon there. This is a good start.>>

\---

Blizzards in Patch would come in fast and hard, and unfortunately, the next day, one rolled in, putting a hamper on training. Instead, Taiyang made a roaring fire, and gave the girls hot chocolate. Neo took this time to teach Yang signing, careful to use one hand so the girl wasn’t left out. It was a calm way to keep her engaged and busy, and watching Yang struggle to mimic her, tongue stuck out, was almost endearing.

Taiyang was relaxing with them, as well, watching the silent lesson, but didn’t interrupt. Him being there put Yang at ease, and helped her focus on the lesson instead of distrust. Something that she noticed was becoming easier each day.

“Y-A-N-… Uhh… Wait! G”

Neo nodded as Yang remembered how to spell her name out on her hand, coaxing a grin from the blonde.

“Alright! I’ve totally got that down.”

Taiyang’s eyes flickered to Yang, seeing a glimpse of Yang that he remembered. Spirited, confident. She wasn’t a burnt-out firecracker yet.

<<Alright, we’ll learn some new signs. What do you want to know?>>

“Hmm… I dunno, surprise me.”

A brief moment of contemplation, then Neo signed a sentence at her, pointing at Yang, then her arm as she flexed it. Yang tilted her head, but Neo did it again, then waved her hand, waiting for an answer.

“Are you talking about this?”

She waved her stump, but Neo shook her head, doing it again.

“I am… Strong?”

The shorter girl nodded, then signed the same thing, but at herself, the “strong” sign more exaggerated, followed by a sly grin. Yang caught on, and threw a pillow at her.

“Hey, you’re not stronger than me, shorty!”

Taiyang chuckled, sipping from his cocoa.

Neo heard his chuckle, then pointed to him, signing something at Yang. Her hand was held out, and she bounced her thumb off her head.

“That means… Father?”

Neo nodded, then signed for her to spell his name. Yang’s fingers fumbled, but she managed to do it, getting a nod from Neo.

A quip from Taiyang wiped the smile right off her face, though.

“What was your father’s name?”

It caught her off guard, and she instinctively went to sign. R-O-… She stopped there, her eyes wide as she realized what she had almost done. Taiyang caught on that he’d brought up a touchy subject, and covered his mouth.

“I’m sorry Neo, I wasn’t thi-“

He was shocked to see Yang get up, and move across the room, to sit next to the shaking girl, arm pulling her in. Taiyang looked to Yang, confused, but all he saw on her face was conflicting emotions. Neo, on the other hand, grasped onto Tang’s jacket and cried, silently, as Yang gently rocked.

Neither of them expected to hear a sound from Neo, so they both perked up when they heard what sounded like a whisper. Listening closer, Yang managed to catch it, sorrow-filled and scratchy.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

\---

“Is she okay, Yang?”

Taiyang and Yang stood in the kitchen, a half hour or so after Neo’s episode ended. Yang nodded, and sighed, running her hand through her hair.

“She asked for some ice cream and some time alone. Jeez, she’s all torn up…”

“She lost the one man that cared for her Yang. You know just as well as I that-“

“Yeah dad, I know. I just… I saw a lot of you in her, a lot of what I saw when you thought we wouldn’t look.”

“I know. You did the right thing, Yang. I’m proud of you, little dragon.”

“Thanks dad. I just… I want to hate her, but it keeps getting harder and harder.”

Taiyang looked up the staircase, and sighed.

“Consider this repentance. Despite her wanting revenge or not, I think she’s doing this for a reason she doesn’t realize yet.”

“I suppose you’re right… But how do you forgive somebody that easily?”

“By doing that. You forgive, but don’t forget. Good people can do bad things, Bàozhú. Do you think Team STRQ had a perfect track record?”

Team STRQ. Yang knew her father hated talking about the team, and for him to bring them up so suddenly was a shock.

“I don’t’ know enough to judge that. Who is it, mom?”

“You’d be surprised, sunlight. Raven was actually the more rational one. Qrow always ended up getting the dirty work, and Summer and I… Well, let’s just say cleaning up Qrow’s messes was never that fun.”

Taiyang sighed, with a small smile, but then frowned.

“Sometimes I wonder how different things would have been if Summer was still around. She just invited so much good into the world. You know that better than I do, probably.”

Silence overtook the kitchen after that, as the two sat in remembrance. Yang missed Summer so much, second only to Ruby, but her hurt was so much different that her father’s. An idea came to her, though, and she walked over to a cabinet, pulling out a mixing bowl, flour, chocolate chips, and sugar.

“Mom wouldn’t want us moping about, dad. Let’s make cookies like she used to. She’d like that.”

She smiled when he broke out into a grin, and took the bowl from her, setting it on the counter.

“You’re right, she’d probably call me a dumb lion for being like this. I could go for some cookies, anyways.”

The process was almost therapeutic for the two, and as they worked, Yang found herself laughing and smiling, same as her father. They worked together, mixing the ingredients, and for a while, it felt like old times. Yang’s laughter cut short, though, when she saw someone peek around the doorway, bi-colored hair in a bun. Neo was simply watching, still looking sad, and she seemed so alone. Yang looked from Taiyang, to Neo, to the bowl, and smiled.

“Hey, I could use a hand here, Neo. Pun totally not intended.”

Neither of them expected the laugh that came from Neo. Scratchy and rough as it was, it was genuine, but she still didn’t enter.

Taiyang was the first to address her.

“Neo, do you not want to help?”

She looked down, conflicted.

“It seems to be a… Family thing.”

She struggled to get the sentence out, coughing after she said it. What she didn’t realize was Yang walking over to her, until she looked up and saw the blonde standing next to her.

“You know, Dad always told me to treat guests like I would family. And seeing as you don’t have one, I’d have to be heartless to not treat you like it. Get in here and give me a hand.”

Family. She was part of a family. It had been two months of loneliness and isolation, and somebody was offering her what Roman did all those years ago. Part of her wanted to push Yang away, say she was lying, but Taiyang walked over too, putting a hand on her shoulder, and it all just came flooding out. She found them both holding her as she thanked them again and again, expending what tears she had left.

“Thank you, thank you so much…”

Surprisingly, it was Yang who answered.

“No, thank you. You gave us the push to get us on our feet. Now hurry up, before the cookie dough goes bad.”

They could never top Ruby and Summer’s cookies, but as they sat around the fire, Neo lying against her as she took another bite, Yang couldn’t help but think that it was a damn close second.

“What was it mom always said? It’s not making them that’s important, it’s the time spent eating them up?”

Taiyang laughed, and Neo did as well, a soft tittering.

“I think that applied to other things, Yang, but sure, we’ll pretend.”

A short silence ensued while they ate, but it was Neo who broke the silence.

“Who… Is your mom?”

“She was the greatest woman I ever knew. She wasn’t really my mom, and you should know that, but… She was more of a mom than Raven ever was to me. Summer Rose.”

Neo nodded, and looked down, thinking of the time on the train, and how things were different. Raven would have killed her had she not run.

“Yang, I’m… Sorry. For the train.”

The blonde paused, thinking, but ruffled Neo’s hair.

“Just don’t do it again.”

Taiyang nodded, then stood up.

“I’m going to go and see if I can’t get more firewood, we’re almost out. If I’m not back in ten minutes, grab the shovel and dig me out of the snow, will you, Bàozhú?”

Yang smiled.

“Sure thing, dad. I’ll keep Neo company.”

As he went outside, a draft went through the living room, and Neo shivered, leaning closer into Yang for warmth. Another ruffle of her hair made her look up at the blonde, and she smiled.

“He is… A good man. A lot like Roman.”

“Yeah… Roman sounded pretty decent too. Except the criminal stuff, you know. And the trying to kill us and whatnot.”

Neo shrugged.

“Desperate times.”

“Mm.”

Another silence.

“Yang, what does he… Call you?”

“Oh, Bàozhú? Well, where Dad’s from, they have another language, an older one. It means Firecracker.”

A short bout of coughing from Neo helped clear the scratchiness in her throat.

“What would he… Call me?”

“I dunno. You’ve got the whole ice cream thing down, but… I don’t think they have a word for that. But I’d call you Ai Xiao.”

One of Neo’s eyebrows raised as Yang grinned.

“It means short. I used to call Ruby that to get on her nerves.”

She expected the other girl to hit her and fume, but instead that light titter came from her, and she smiled.

“It’s a good name.”

“I don’t know, Neo seems to suit you just fine.”

They sat like that for a few minutes, Neo grateful for Yang’s warmth, until the blonde perked up.

“Wait, is dad not back? He’s been out there a while…”

Another pause, as the listened. But only the storm could be heard. Neo looked up at Yang, and then stood, grabbing her coat and parasol. Ember Celica sat on the table where her parasol was propped, and she tossed it to Yang, who snagged it out of the air and slipped it on. She shrugged Tai’s jacket on, then nodded, bracing herself against the cold gust.

Outside could only be described as an onslaught of snow, and they were quick to clasp hands, so they didn’t lose each other. They made their way through the snowstorm, trudging slowly to the woodshed, where they found the door slightly ajar.

Neo put a finger to her lips, and for once, Yang experienced being inside one of Neo’s illusions. It was more like light twisted around her, but the sensation went away and they quietly entered. Once in the shed, the sound of the storm was drowned out by a growling, and Neo only had time to turn, shocked, as the Beowulf batted her aside. She hit the wall with a hard “thunk” and went down with a small cry.

Yang lunged forward, punching the Beowulf back, her breath coming out in huffs and puffs of mist. The Beowulf had blood on its claws already, and she knew her dad was in there somewhere. It had ambushed him, and it would not get away.

Neo went to stand to help Yang, but stopped when she looked at the girl. Her Aura was shimmering, something she hadn’t seen yet in the girl since training her, and the puffs of freezing breath were swiftly going away. With a cry, Yang’s violet eyes shifted from violet to red, and she lunged forward, raining punches with her one good arm. When the Beowulf would strike, she’d plant her back foot in a wide stance, and take the weight of the blow, giving one much harder in return. Needless to say, the creature of Grimm didn’t last long, and she stood where it disappeared, breathing hard.

Neo touched her arm, and she seemed to snap out of her rage, looking around.

“Did I- What happened? It’s… Dad! Dad, where are you!”

She tore through the shed, until a groan caught her attention, and she spotted Taiyang among the remains of a wooden cabinet, holding his leg, hands covered in the blood he was trying to stifle. He looked up at her and gave a weak smile.

“Good timing, sunshine. Looks like I owe you two one.”

Neo leaned next to him, looking at his wounds, as Yang hugged him.

“Daddy, I’m so glad you’re okay. When I saw the blood, I was worried sick. Can you walk on it?”

“Afraid not. I’m gonna need a hand getting back to the house. But more importantly… I heard that Xiao Long spirit in you. Did you do it?”

Yang held a hand to her chest, realizing the warmth she was radiating off still. She nodded.

“I think I did. But it wasn’t off anger, it was… Fear. Fear I’d lose you, or you’d be hurt, or Neo… I just kind of let it happen again.”

“The greatest enemy we can conquer is- Oh, dust!”

Neo had ripped fabric from his shirt and was beginning to wrap his leg, and gave a small “sorry” as she pushed the cut flesh over the exposed bone. Tying the fabric tight, she looked up to Yang.

“To the house. I’ll have to sew.”

Yang nodded, and gently helped him stand on his bad side. They hobbled to the entrance of the shed, and then through the snow. Yang noticed the snow melted about her, and she smiled.

“Silver lining, right?”

“What was that, Bàozhú?”

“Oh! Uh… Nothing, daddy. Let’s get you inside.”


	4. In Memoriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I've been delayed with chapter 4! I've been editing what I have done so far, cleaning up some inconsistencies, and with Volume 4 dropping, adding new things in. Expect things to get a little more fast paced in later chapters.
> 
> Anyways, Christmas comes for the Xiao Long family. What will everyone get? Neo and Yang have a talk, and a visitor shows up at the house unannounced.

** Chapter 4 – In Memoriam  **

Winter always had Patch enter a state of stasis, a hibernation of sorts, as all the inhabitants stocked up on food and bunkered down to wait the winter out. Most passed the time somehow, and for Neo and Yang, that was done with training. Yang was exceling in strides, and Neo was warming up to the family a lot more. Lessons in signing were going well, and she would use it to communicate when talking became too hard for her. Taiyang spent the rest of the summer healing from his leg injury, having suffered a fracture down one of his bones. He could have healed it with his Aura, but the elder that was healing him smacked him with a fan, scolding him and telling him it would heal wrong that way. So he was stuck to using crutches to get around.

Outside practices were much more fleeting, so the girls appropriated the shed, breaking down some inner walls to open it up into a sparring ring. They would often spend hours in there, and it was clear Yang was improving. It was around mid-December that they’d gotten to the point of stalemates, which pleased Neo greatly.

<<We’re done for today. There’s nothing left to teach.>>

“Aw, come on, shorty, I can go all day like this!”

Neo just shook her head, with a smile. Seeing the stubborn nature come back into the blonde was uplifting. It was that nature she admired in people. Her thoughts briefly went to memories of Roman, but instead of letting it get to her, she smiled.

“You’d really like her, Roman…”

“Who’d like what?”

She jumped as Yang came walking out of the ring, tugging at Ember Celica’s straps with her teeth. Neo shook her head and smiled.

“Nothing, Yang.”

Taiyang had made some soup with the girls earlier, and Neo used the small microwave they had put in the shed to heat up two servings, offering the blonde a bowl. They both dug in, ravenous from exhaustion and over-exertion, Yang more vigorously so. As they ate, Neo pondered, then cleared her throat when she was ready to speak.

“I’ve… Been thinking. About her.”

Yang blinked, processing the message. Her was Cinder, Neo never referred to her by name, but what could be on her mind about the woman?

“Yeah? What about her?”

Neo scrunched her face as she looked for the words, but instead signed it out. It was a bit too long of a message to say.

<<She’ll come back someday. Will she come for me? I abandoned her and her mission.>>

“Hmm… If she thinks you’re alive, that is. The ship kind of did go down.”

<<Still… She’s smarter than she looks.>>

“Yeah, you got me there. But if she shows up, I’ll just have to take her out.”

A short pause, then Neo leaned against Yang.

<<Is she actually the Fall Maiden now?>>

“It… Seems that way. At least, that’s what I heard.”

With that, Neo settled, ignoring her food and instead focusing on Yang’s warmth. The blonde finished her food, and sat back with a satisfied sigh, smiling at her as she leaned against her side. A knock on the door roused the two, though, and Taiyang entered, quick to close the door behind him.

“Ah, thank goodness you brought food, I thought I’d have to drag you in to eat. All done for the day? You’ve still got plenty of time in the day.”

<<We are, but I have some other things to show Yang. Also, a surprise.>>

Both Xiao Longs raised an eyebrow at that, as Neo pulled her Scroll from her pocket.

<<Partial communications came up for a while, and I managed to get onto an Atlesian server I still have a connection to. Ironwood may be good with robotics, but he’s bad with computer viruses, it seems.>>

She smirked, and flicked open a blueprint file, showing off some sort of device.

<<It works by recognizing electric signals through the muscles. It’s experimental prosthetic tech that Ironwood made himself. We...>>

She paused, looking up to Yang before continuing.

<<We might be able to replicate it.>>

Yang was quiet for a second, then instinctively brought her hand to her stump, thinking. She was obviously conflicted, but with a sigh, she let the hand dropped and smiled.

“It wouldn’t be the same, but I could get used to it.”

“Yang, don’t feel like you have to rush it…”

“Dad, it’s okay. I’m ready.”

Taiyang was shocked as Yang answered, but shook it off with a grin.

“Dunno why I doubted you, kiddo. You’re stubborn as always.”

“You know it, old man. After all…”

She grabbed Ember Celica and walked for the door, taking the now empty bowls.

“I can’t get revenge with just one arm. I’ll do dishes, you two see if you can figure it out.”

Neo looked up to Tai, confusion on her face. He laughed and sat down.

“I never told you what I do for a living, did I? I worked at Signal as the blacksmith and as a teacher. There isn’t a weapon I can’t make.”

\---

Christmas wasn’t a big holiday in Patch, but Summer had always insisted on celebrating it with the family, so it became a bit of a habit. Tai could finally walk without crutches, though very stiffly, and they all went out to get a tree, decorating it with charms and baubles. One stood out, a picture of the family when the kids were younger, Summer standing behind them with Taiyang.

<Is that her? Your mom?>>

“Yeah… She looks so much like Ruby, doesn’t she?”

<<She really does.>>

Tai nodded.

“She takes after Summer so much, too. Reckless, and so carefree. I really miss her… But it’s okay. I’ve got my girls.”

Neo looked down at that, that familiar feeling of intrusion, but a hand on her shoulder made her look up, Taiyang smiling at her.

“Hey now, none of that. You’re on that list, too. Honorary Xiao Long.”

Her surprise filled her, and she hugged him tight, laughing softly. A look to Yang got her a grin and a thumbs up, but she signed.

<<Get over here and join in. Also, you looked cuter with pigtails.>>

There were plenty more hugs through that Christmas Eve, and for the first time in a long time, Neo truly understood the feeling of family. When Yang and Taiyang slept, though, she wandered outside, looking up at the shattered moon, and sighed, wiping watering eyes.

“It’s okay, Roman. I’m… Happy here. Miss you.”

\---

<<Where are we going?>>

It was Christmas Day, and surprisingly, was clear. Yang had insisted Neo get the first present, and Taiyang agreed, but was confused when they told her to bundle up. The three walked through the forest for a while, until they reached a Cliffside, where a single grave sat. Neo looked around, confused, until Yang beckoned for her to follow, and took her to the grave.

“Neo, say hi to my mom, Summer. We… Never found her body, so this is all we have. I wanted to introduce you.”

She leaned down before it, brushing the snow off, fingers trailing the inscription.

“Thus kindly I scatter… She liked poetry.”

Taiyang kneeled before her, and nodded, looking solemn.

“It was her favorite poem. I’m glad you know it.”

“It’s… Good.”

They stood there for a while, silent, until a gust of wind blew over the cliff, bringing with it a chill. Neo shivered, but Taiyang smiled.

“I like to think she’s here… And the wind is her voice. I think she likes you.”

With that, he stood up, and motioned for her to follow.

“That’s not your present, though. We… Thought you’d appreciate this.”

Once again confused, she followed the down the cliff, to the base of it, where another stone laid. She looked at it, but it was covered by snow. The Xaio Longs motioned for her to clear it off, and talked as she did so.

“This was Yang’s idea, but I managed to get it for you.”

“I know how hard it is to lose somebody but have nothing left of them, so… I hope this gives you some degree of closure.

_In memoriam of Roman Torckwick_

_The brightest embers_

_Burn out the fastest_

_Miss not their warmth_

_But the joy they brought_

They watched as a sob came out of Neo’s mouth, and she doubled over, tears cascading from her. They let her grieve briefly before Yang knelt next to her, pulling her into a one-armed hug.

“I hope you liked it.”

Neo nodded, and buried her face into Yang’s jacket, shaking with sobs.

“Thank you… Thank you so much…”

“Hey, no problem… You’re together again. You can visit him now.”

When Neo was done crying, she continued holding onto Yang, shaking. She whispered to Yang, so quiet that she almost missed it.

“Why? Why did you take me in?”

“Well… At first, I didn’t know. But in the end… We have a lot in common. And eventually, I… Wanted to help you as much as you helped me.”

Neo stood at that, and Yang did as well, watching the shorter girl wipe her eyes and smile. She looked to the two and smiled, bowing as she had seen them do in town, except much lower. A sign of respect, humility, and thanks.

“Thank you so much for this.”

Turning back to the grave, she coughed to clear her throat, and leaned down to touch it.

“Rest easy. I’ll visit. I’m okay now.”

Almost as if in response, the wind blew, and she smiled.

“He knows I will be.”

\---

That night was spent around the fire, laughing and being merry. Each member of the little family had cocoa and some degree of peppermint, and spirits were high. Some presents had been given, and Neo was quite enjoying the new pajamas she’d been bought. It was among a lot of other clothes, but these were the comfiest.

Yang was enjoying her new scarf, and Taiyang had surprised them with a huge dinner. They had just finished, and were letting the food settle, when Neo and Taiyang eyed each other, smiling. Yang caught notice, and watched them as she drank.

“You two have something planned, don’t you? Does it have to do with the big box under the tree?”

Neo nodded, and with a gesture from Taiyang, ran over and grabbed it, bringing it to Yang. She cleared her throat.

“It’s from… Both of us. A side project.”

Yang’s eyebrow quirked, but she tore off the wrapping, and took the lid off the box, looking inside. Yellow metal caught her eye, and she gasped as she took a gauntlet from the box. It was Ember Celica, but obviously upgraded, and much more streamlined. The metal was repainted, and Taiyang had even taken the time to etch her symbol on the metal. She went to give thanks, but eyed it and looked down.

“You got it backwards. This is a right hand one.

Neo shook her head, smiling.

“Look harder.”

There was more in the box? Yang dug through the packing paper, and found another smaller box inside, with a sheet of folded blue paper put on top of it. When she opened it, she saw blueprints, labeled “Prototype 1.0 – Arm”.

It was the blueprints for the prosthetic.

“Bàozhú, we figured it out. We’re working on the prototype now.”

Reaching for the other box, she opened it, to find her remaining Ember Celica, polished up and altered as well. With a small smile, she got up and sat between the two, letting both of them hug her.

“Best Christmas present ever!”

“Well, it’s about to get a lot better, firecracker.”

They all looked up as a familiar figure stood in the recently opened door, Santa hat askew on his head.

“Uncle Qrow? What are you doing here?”

She felt Neo go tense next to her, and the girl’s hand took hers, as she eyed the Hunter. He walked into view, a smirk on his face, and nodded to Taiyang.

“Tai didn’t tell ya? I have some presents to drop off. After all, I’m not leaving both my nieces behind. Also, I heard congratulations are in order.”

Yang beamed.

“They’ve got it all figured out, Dad and Neo! Oh… Have you guys met?”

Neo tensed more as Qrow eyed her, not saying anything. She withdrew back.

“I heard about you, alright. One of Roman’s goons. But… I can’t blame you for what you did, and any friend of Tai’s is one of mine. Welcome to the family, kiddo.”

She blinked, and looked up to him, confused.

“She said you were… Meaner.”

“Who, your boss? Well, she’s not wrong, but you’re on our side now. So I really don’t care. Besides, you’re helping my niece, it’s the least I can do.”

She relaxed, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. As she did, Yang gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, then looked up to Qrow.

“Have you heard from Ruby? She’s been out of contact for ages.”

Qrow shook his head.

“She went radio silence a while ago. She’s fine, but even I can’t track her down. Sorry, Yang, I’ll be sure to let you or Tai know if I find anything out. Anyways, present time. C’mon.”

He began walking to the door, and Yang gave Taiyang a look.

“You invited Qrow?”

The elder Xiao Long shrugged.

“I thought it would be nice. At least he’s sober.”

\---

“No way. You went all the way back for this?”

Qrow had tossed Yang keys after she got outside, and turning the corner showed her something she never thought she’d see: Bumblebee, her motorcycle. A happy yell and a hug for Qrow showed her excitement, but she had her priorities straight, popping up the seat to reveal the storage underneath it.

“Everything’s here! Even my Scroll!”

Qrow smirked, and Neo couldn’t help but look at him, curious how he got the bike.

“That’s not all I got for you, blondie. The Ember Celica you got? That’s your missing one. I just took the time to polish it up a bit, and pops over there added a few tricks.”

“Hey, I’m not that old!”

“Yeah, yeah, Tai, you’re starting to sound like me.”

Neo walked over to inspect the bike, leading Yang to smile down at her.

“Once I get my arm together, we’re going to go for a ride. Sound fun?”

A ride. The thought excited Neo for a reason, which led to her realizing she was blushing. With a cough, she composed herself and nodded.

“Ah, and speaking of that arm, I got one more gift for ya, Yang. Winter was kind enough to raid some old Atlesian Military tech, and the parts should be here later today.”

He suddenly turned to Neo, and gave her another look.

“And as for you, don’t think you’re off the hook. I… Know things from Tai, and… Well, I found something that you might want.”

He handed her another box, a square, deep one. Nervous, she opened it, and gasped as she saw something she’d never expected to see again.

“I don’t know how his hat survived the fall, but I think it belongs to you.”

That marked her third time crying that day, but the hug she got from Qrow was just as good as any others from that day.

\---

Finally, the day was winding down. The parts delivery had come in, Taiyang and Qrow taking care of moving them to the shed, making sure to be careful of Taiyang’s leg. Neo and Yang were relaxing in her room, leaning on each other for support. Yang’s scroll laid on the window, charging, as they held each other.

“Yang?”

Neo’s voice was soft and quiet, and her eyes were hidden by the bowler hat.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. For saving me.”

“Don’t sweat it, squirt. I’ve grown to like you.”

A short pause, then Neo posed a question, embarrassed how childlike it sounded.

“Like… How?”

“Oh! Well… Uh… I like your presence, and you teach me well, and you’ve got killer fashion sense! And…”

“You know what I mean.”

“Oh… Uh, yeah, I do.”

Another silence.

“If you don’t, it’s okay.”

“Come on, Neo, I never said that!”

“Mm.”

“Do you… Like me?”

Bi-colored eyes peeked from under the hat, up to Yang.

“You’re brash. You’re stubborn. Even loud. But…”

“But what?”

Neo didn’t have to answer. Leaning up to peck Yang’s lips was answer enough, as well as her smile. Yang stammered a bit, face red.

“Well, if you put it that way, you caught me.”

“Knew it.”

That smug smile that once angered Yang coaxed a laugh instead, and she leaned down to tip Neo’s chin back up.

“But you need to practice this a bit more.”

Their kiss was interrupted by a loud beep, and Yang looked to the window.

“Hey, my Scroll went off! I have a signal?”

Another beep. The display was blinking those familiar words:

_Incoming call: Weiss Schnee._

\---

“Tai, sometimes you gotta just let things go. I don’t get why you’re still bitter.”

The two were sitting downstairs, a bottle of wine popped between them. Qrow had already been through two glasses, and was into a third, but Taiyang just sat there, swirling his wine, having only drank half of it.

“You told Ruby where the bad guys were going. I understand she wants to be a Huntress, but she’s only 16.”

“And she’s a damn fine Huntress already. I will admit I shouldn’t have lost track of her, but I’ve got eyes in the sky.”

“Mm.”

The blonde leaned back in his chair with a sigh, rubbing his forehead.

“You know I could never hate you, but sometimes you’re just so stupid, Qrow.”

“Fair point. Sometimes I think you should, but you’ve never been much of a hater. I mean, just look at your newest stray.”

“Who, Neo? She was misguided, and she’s turned over a new leaf.”

“I believe that, but she’s still a criminal. It’s gonna take a lot more good for others to forgive her.”

“I know.”

Finally, Taiyang finished his glass, and poured another, about halfway full.

“So where did Ozpin go? Do you know?”

“That’s the thing. I don’t, but I know that the one he’s worried about isn’t in Haven. Which is why I’m glad I sent Ruby there. But something else is bothering me.”

“Something’s always bothering you, Qrow.”

“It’s Raven.”

A panicked cough came from Taiyang, and he swallowed before coughing some more, rubbing his neck.

“What about her? Why now, of all times, would she be active?”

“She’s looking for something specific, one of the Maidens, and one’s shown up. Well, technically two have, with the fall of Beacon. And the worst part? It’s in Haven, we think it might be the Spring Maiden.”

“Shit… And if she finds out Ruby is there?”

“Heh, you think she gives a damn about Ruby? She’ll give me a wide berth, unless she thinks I know something she doesn’t.”

“Well… Do you?”

For once, Qrow looked tired, and nodded.

“She’s looking for me. I stopped by partly because she doesn’t want to see you. But she has been near the house, watching Yang. I think she’s planning something.”

“The hell she is. That’s my little girl.”

“Glad we agree on something, then.”

The rest of the bottle was drank in silence, then Qrow stood, wobbling a little bit.

“Whoa, that was unexpected. Mind if I crash on the couch?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll grab you a blanket and some pillows.”

“You’re the best, Tai.”

“Just don’t sneak into my bed like back at Beacon. You’re too affectionate when you drink wine.”

“No promises. Get to sleep.”


	5. Atlas Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang gets a call from Weiss about Ruby, and finds herself flying to the icy city. Taiyang goes to Haven for a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Excuse the lack of updates, but with writing for school, editing for the chapters got pushed to the backburner. However, some good news! Chapters up to 9 will be updated over the next week, with 10 dropping around the weekend. Then, a consistent release schedule. 
> 
> It's good to be back, though.

** Chapter 5 – Atlas Bound **

“Oh thank goodness! I’ve been trying to call anyone for days! What happened? Are you alright? What’s going on?”

The heiress’ voice sounded panicked and rushed, as if she were trying to get everything out quick.

“Whoa, whoa, chill out, Weiss. I’m fine, Qrow just managed to get my bike back. My Scroll was left in it, and I couldn’t exactly order a new one.”

“Where do you live, a village?”

“Well, about that-“

“Forget it! That’s not important! This might sound crazy, but I need you to come to Atlas. Something serious is happening.”

Yang blinked, shocked, and Neo tilted her head, watching.

“What is it? Atlas isn’t exactly a hop, skip, and jump away.”

“Something important enough to warrant you being here. I’d give the details if I could, but I have a company meeting I have to attend, and I’m apparently inconveniencing them with this call.”

“Company meeting? Isn’t that your dad’s job?”

A long silence followed.

“Weiss?”

“My dad was attacked and is in the hospital. All his assets and responsibilities were transferred to me.”

“Oh, Weiss, I’m so-“

“Save it for when you’re here. I’ll call later and tell you where you can catch an airship.”

A click, and the call cut off. Yang kept looking at her Scroll long after it ended, and sighed.

“That didn’t sound good. She didn’t even give me time to explain things…”

Neo’s face darkened.

<<Things like me?>>

“You know I don’t mean like that… Though I don’t really expect her to react well to you. For good reason, of course.”

A sigh, then a nod. The smaller girl rested against Yang again, looking up at her.

<<I’ll let you do the talking, then.>>

“Hey, don’t worry, Weiss isn’t as cold as she seems.”

The rest of the night was silent as they just enjoyed each other’s company. Neo fell asleep first, her breaths small and shallow. Yang couldn’t help but watch her as she began drifting off.

\---

“Yang, wake u-“

Taiyang was so used to Yang leaving her door open while she slept that he didn’t think of it much when he walked in her room. What he didn’t expect was Neo curled against Yang, the remaining length of Yang’s right arm holding her close. The two woke up with a start, and flushed red.

“Dad, I can exp-“

“Uh… I-It’s not important! Qrow needs us downstairs. Get dressed, we have breakfast ready.”

“Is it an emergency?”

“Of sorts. They found Ruby. Winter just called him.”

Both of them looked up, confused.

“Winter? That’s weird… Weiss called me too last night.”

Neo was the first to stand, and rubbed her eyes before signing to Taiyang.

<<We’ll be down in five. Coffee?>>

“Of course. I always make a lot when Qrow stays over. It might be a little darker than normal, though.”

Five minutes later, they went downstairs, to find Qrow adjusting his scythe, fully clothed. Taiyang too was dressed, and oddly enough, he had his own weapons out.

“Dad, what’s going on? You haven’t used Firecrackers in months.”

He began to talk, but Qrow cut over him.

“Long story short, Tai’s going on a mission of his own. Atlesian troops were deployed in Haven to help fight off a huge Grimm threat, and, well, they found Ruby there. She’s pretty badly hurt, but they need somebody to clean up.”

Taiyang huffed, slipping his gauntlet on, cocking it.

“I still say you should go. I’d like to see my daughter.”

“I understand, Tai, but you’re the more charismatic one. I’ve got to deal with Winter, anyways.”

Yang started at that.

“That’s right! Weiss said she was sending an airship from Atlas last night when she called me.”

“Little Snow Queen called you? Odd, I heard she was too busy to be doing anything, with her dad in the hospital. Makes things a bit easier, though.”

He seemed satisfied with his adjustments, and collapsed his weapon, stowing it away, before looking back to Neo.

“You’re not really obligated to any of this, so I won’t stop you if you want to stay here or just go. Any big plans, shorty?”

She shook her head and held onto Yang’s arm, looking up. Yang looked back, smiling, then to Qrow.

“She’ll come with me.”

Taiyang nodded, then sat down.

“We’ve got time, but not a lot. Eat up, and let’s pack. Sorry that we can’t get any work done on your arm…”

“Says who, Tai? She is going to Atlas, maybe James will make her one personally.”

“Always the optimist, Qrow.”

\---

One suitcase was able to hold all of Neo and Yang’s clothes, fortunately, but when they had finished, the shorter girl was nervously pacing, which worried Yang.

“What’s on your mind?”

<<Weiss.>>

“Still worried she won’t approve?”

<<Worse than that. I’m going with you, but she could turn me over to Ironwood.>>

“Oh… That’s a good point. I’ll have to tell her befo-“

Suddenly her Scroll beeped, and she pulled it from her pocket, answering the call.

“Hey, Weiss, perfect timing.”

“Yang, we’ll be there in the hour. Hope you packed light, it’s a little cramped, and we’ve got some minor Grimm activity. I have to be brief.”

“That’s fine, but before you go, I have to-“

_Crash!_

“Okay, scratch that, moderate Grimm activity. Be ready in an hour!”

The call cut, and Yang sighed, pocketing her Scroll. Neo looked no less stressed, and she hugged her arms, focusing on her Semblance to distract her. Minor illusions, little details, but it helped ground her.

“Hey, maybe it’ll be okay. We’ll just work with what we’ve got.”

<<Yeah… Maybe.>>

She was shocked when she felt Yang walk up to her, and hug her from behind, close.

“We’ve got an hour, though. Maybe I can help a bit?”

Her face flushed at the thought, but she knew Yang’s intentions were pure. She smiled, and leaned back into the blonde.

<<You already are, little dragon.>>

\---

“Damn, they really do go all out with their airships.”

“Gotta flaunt your money somehow, Tai.”

The ship landed in the clearing, where the four stood, and the cargo door opened. Heeled boot followed heeled boot, and Yang perked up as Weiss came out of the airship. She was wearing a stunning blue dress, Myrtenaster at her hip, and when she saw Yang, the two ran at each other, meeting in a tight hug.

“You really did come, Ice Queen.”

“Shut it, or I’ll turn and go back home.”

When the hug broke, Yang smiled, and Taiyang and Qrow walked over. Weiss gave the scythe wielder a scowl, but smiled at Taiyang, shaking his hand.

“You must be the Taiyang Xiao Long I’ve heard so much about you. It’s an honor.”

“No, please, the honor’s all mine. Your family has done so much for my family, it’s only fitting that I could help any way I could.”

Weiss nodded, smiling, then looked around confused.

“Yang, you said make room for four. I’m only counting three of you.”

“Huh? She was just h-“

Nothing. Neo had vanished. She looked around, confused and a little hurt, before she felt a light tug on her hand, but turned to see nothing. Another tug, and she realized what Neo was doing.

“What’s wrong, Yang. Are you okay?”

She sighed, and turned to Yang.

“I tried telling you over the phone, but you had to go. Someone came to me and helped me get back on my feet, Weiss. But… She’s scared to show herself.”

“Nonsense, if she helped, I want to thank her personally.”

“It’s not really that simple… She’s… Uh…”

“She’s what, Yang? Not here? She left early and didn’t tell you?”

”No she’s here, just… Hiding. Come on, you can’t stay there forever.”

A small sigh came from her left, and Neo reluctantly shimmered back into view, looking down. Recognition covered Weiss’ face, followed by anger, and Yang watched as her hand curled around the hilt of her rapier.

“You! Roman’s lackey. What kind of game is this, Yang?”

“She’s he-“

Her sentence wasn’t even out before Myrtenaster was pointed at Neo, the Schnee glaring at her.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t take your tongue, or your life.”

Neo eyed the blade with a nervous gulp, and then looked to Yang, signing.

<<What do I say? I can’t explain myself in one go.>>

<<I’ll translate.>>

“Oh please, you think I’m simple minded enough to not recognize sign language? Speak how you must but do it q-“

She stopped, looking to Yang, confused.

“Where did you learn it?”

“You’re pointing a sword at her.”

Weiss looked back to Neo, who was only looking at the ground now, and shook her head. Qrow and Taiyang were standing by as well, but weren’t interfering, just watching. Taiyang seemed tense, though.

“Come on, speak up!”

<<I can’t.>>

“Why not?”

<<You won’t listen. You’ve got the stubbornness of a Schnee.>>

That irked Weiss, and before Yang could react, she felt the familiar pull of Weiss’ Semblance as Neo was knocked back, gravity inverted before her. The rapier clicked as Weiss changed Dust, glowing blue with the power of ice. Neo barely had time to stand before the Schnee dashed forward, blade meeting parasol in a clumsy parry.

Panicked, Neo flickered out of sight, but Weiss acted fast.

“Oh no you don’t.”

One stab into the ground, and ice surrounded the ten-foot vicinity around them, walls that no one without assistance could jump. The entrance was the only way in and out, and Weiss blocked it. Neo nervously shimmered back into view, and set her parasol down, hands held high as she signed.

<<I surrender.>>

“Surrender? This is some trick, isn’t it? Little liar!”

“Weiss, no!”

Another lunge forward, as Neo was backed into a wall. She saw it coming, but did nothing to stop Weiss, flinching slightly only when the tip of the blade stopped an inch from her heart.

“Well, come on, do something.”

Neo only shook her head. Yang walked into the ice circle, gritting her teeth, but she couldn’t match Weiss’ speed.

“Why won’t you act?”

<<I deserve it.>>

“That’s a lie!”

Both Weiss and Neo looked up at Yang as she yelled, blade lowering as the heiress noticed Yang’s Semblance was active. She knew two things: the threat of losing somebody triggered it, or taking enough damage in battle. And she obviously cared enough to be concerned for the other girl.

“Yang, I-“

“We knew this would happen! You act so composed, but you work on impulse! Look at her, she’s frightened, and yes, she’s done bad, but I promise you Weiss, she’s changed!”

A look from Weiss between the two was followed by a sigh, and she disengaged her Dust, powdery exhaust coming from the cylinder as the ice melted. Neo was shaking, but when Weiss disengaged, she ran over to Yang, hiding behind her.

“Explain on the airship. I’ll consider what I hear on our way to Atlas.”

Yang’s posture calmed, and she unballed her fist, not having realized it was clenched until then. A deep breath brought her eyes back to violet, a sigh which was mimicked by Taiyang. She looked down to Neo with a smile, and took her hand, walking to the airship.

\---

Taiyang waved as the airship flew off, and Yang waved back, a little tearful from their farewell. He’d given her his favorite jacket as a parting gift, and made her promise to bring it back.

“Summer wore it more than I did anyways. I think she’d want you to have it.”

The first few minutes of the ride were tense and awkward, but Qrow emerged from the cockpit, looking around.

“Well, kids, you don’t have to mope. Kiss and make up.”

Neo sighed, and looked up to Weiss, signing.

<<How much signing do you know?>>

“More than you’d expect. Start explaining.”

The words fell from Neo’s hands easier than she expected, except on the parts about Roman. She signed those one-handed, the other held tight by Yang. Weiss listened attentively, and when Neo was done, she nodded.

“If what you tell me is true, yes, you’ve committed crimes, and yes, in normal times you should be held accountable. But… I can’t fault you on protecting somebody. What I can fault you on, however, is hurting my teammates. Yang may have forgiven you, but I want you to tell me you’re sorry for what you did and mean it.”

Neo nodded, and cleared her throat.

“I… Regret what I did. I’m changing.”

A surprised blink from the heiress, and a raised eyebrow as Neo pulled her collar down, burn scars showing.

“Well, that’s certainly interesting, but… I believe you. Not that you’re off the hook. I’ll have guards keeping eyes on you when Yang or I can’t. And, somehow, you’re going to face consequence. I’ll make sure of it.”

A nod came from the girl, leading Weiss to turn her attention to Yang.

“As for you, Yang, you must have heard from Winter.”

“Yeah, Ruby. What happened? I know Atlesian soldiers found her, but how bad is it?”

“She’s… Not dying. I’ve been to see her a couple times. But she’s not great, either. Whatever attacked her and the others was big, and she suffered a lot of injury. The problem is she… Can’t remember what happened to the rest of JNPR.”

“They’re… Missing?”

“We’re hoping your dad can find them.”

Qrow chimed in, and they jumped, almost forgetting he was there.

“If anybody will find them, it’s Tai. He’s the second best Hunter I know, behind Ozpin.”

“I’m glad you put so much… Faith into him, Mr. Branwen.”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m old, ice princess. You’re cramping my style.”

The heiress shook her head with a sigh.

“I don’t see what Winter sees in you…”

“I think she’s more concerned what’s going to be inside-“

“Enough, both of you!”

Yang cut in, and sat next to Weiss, hand on hers.

“You told me your dad is in the hospital, too. What happened to him?”

“He… Was attacked, and they got him good. He might not make it. It’s… Stressful, but relieving.”

Neo tilted her head, signing.

<<Why would you be relieved your dad is hurt?>>

Weiss looked over her shoulder at the cockpit, making sure the door was closed, and sighed.

“My dad is a horrid man. That’s why Winter and I both left, to get away from him. But he’s… Very controlling of his kids, and he knows how to get us back. I feel free, almost.”

She took Yang’s hand squeezing it.

<<But he’s your father.>>

“You don’t have to love your father.

<<I don’t understand.>>

“Of course you don’t! Your father was a criminal.”

Everyone in the room tensed, and Neo put her hands up to her mouth, hiding how upset she was. Qrow sat next to her, and she hid her face, softly shaking.

“I didn’t mean it like that, I’m… I’m sorry.”

Yang just sighed, and stood up, going over to the girl, rubbing her back, helping her calm down.

“Weiss, come on…”

“Sorry, I just… Got defensive.”

Neo sat up, wiping her eyes, and looked at the heiress.

<<I forgive you, but don’t say that. Let him rest peacefully.>>

“Of course. I’ll keep that in mind.”

\---

Four hours later, Yang woke up from her nap to find Weiss looking out the window of the ship, as large buildings came onto the horizon. Atlas.

“Hey, Ice Queen.”

“Hey, Yang.”

Weiss seemed distracted, and Yang let it sit for a moment, letting Weiss bring it up.

“Do you… Think of Blake?”

The blonde stiffened, and sighed, watching the buildings. She thought she was ready for this, but it still hit hard.

“Of course I do. You know how I felt.”

“And that’s changed?”

“No… Yes… I don’t know. But she’s gone, that’s all that matters.”

“But Yang… It’s not that easy. You blame yourself.”

It was all Yang could do to nod, and admit it.

“Would you blame yourself, Weiss?”

“Of course. But it’s much harder on you than me. You two had something special.”

The others began stirring, waking up, but they continued talking. It caught Neo's attention, and she listened as she began to wake up.

“Yang, if she comes back, what would you do? You have somebody new.”

“I… Don’t know, Weiss.”

Neo blinked. Were they talking about the Faunus?

“You loved her.”

“I still do.”

“But you have Neo. Do you love her?”

“I do.”

“Deeply? As much as Blake?”

“I… No. I’m not going to lie, Blake was my partner.”

Another blink. She… Loved the Faunus? All Yang’s abandonment issues made sense now, and she found herself silently walking over to the blonde, catching her off guard with a hug.

Yang jumped, and both she and Weiss looked to her.

“Oh, Neo… I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were up. Yang and I were just talking-“

<<It’s okay, I understand.>>

“Of course. My mistake.”

The heiress looked back out the window, as they flew into the city limits.

“We’ll be at the Schnee household soon. Let’s get ready to go.”

Qrow stood up, stretching, and cracked his neck.

“Oh boy, business people… Just shoot me now.

\---

<<It’s so… Big. And fancy.>>

They were walking through the halls of the mansion, Neo and Yang awestruck. Qrow fit right in, amking it abundantly clear he’d been there before.

“But of course. 2.7 million Lien was put into the house.”

“You’re kidding. What, are the sinks made from solid gold?”

“You say that like a joke, but we’ve had a few installed over the years.”

“A FEW?”

Neo giggled at Yang’s shock, but Qrow cut in, eyeing someone down the hallway.

“Hey, Ice Queen, didja miss me?”

Winter was walking towards them, but when she saw the Hunter, she stopped short and sighed.

“I hoped Taiyang would come, but somehow I knew you’d convince him to run off and do all the work. And no, not in the slightest.”

Weiss curtsied to her sister, and Yang gasped before doing the same, shocked as Neo did a perfect one, despite her pencil skirt.

“I’m glad to see you back, Weiss. And this must be Yang and her… Friend you mentioned. It’s a pleasure, Miss Xiao Long and Miss… Erm, what was it?”

Neo just cocked her head, and signed to Weiss.

“She says she doesn’t remember her surname, but Politan works.”

“… Miss Neo Politan. A play on words if I’ve ever heard one, but a pleasure nonetheless. You are welcome in the household for as long as you need to be. Forgive me if I am scarce, but General Ironwood has me ever so busy, even with dad in the hospital. Weiss, please show our guests to their rooms.”

“Of course. This way.”

The three followed Weiss as Winter walked into a living quarters. They went deeper into the mansion, eventually reaching the back, where a balcony overlooked the city.

“Gosh, this view is something else. Sure beats Patch, eh?”

<<I don’t know, I like Patch a bit more.>>

“Still, it has its charms.”

Weiss gestured to two rooms, each door marked “Guest.”

“Here’s your rooms. I assume Neo and Yang will share, so I gave them the master. As for you, Qrow, Winter specifically requested you get the room furthest from hers.”

She smirked as he shook his head.

“You know she digs me, kiddo.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“Yeah, yeah, stow it. I’m going to hit the minibar.”

“Mini… Bar? I assure you there’s nothing small about our bar.”

“Hey, more for me, right? Catch you later, Fircracker, shorty.”

The two waved as Qrow sauntered off, hands behind his head. Weiss only rubbed her forehead before addressing the two.

“Ruby is in surgery right now, so we can’t visit her, but there is another matter to attend to. Still, I’ll let you two get settled in, and wind down. Dinner will be at five sharp, in my quarters.”

“Thanks, Weiss.”

Yang and Weiss embraced, holding each other tight.

“I’ve missed you.”

“Glad to know I’m not alone.”

Neo felt almost jealous, but she let them have their moment.

\---

Yang was still marveling at how nice the room was long after she’d unpacked. The dresser could have easily been worth as much as her dad’s house. Neo, on the other hand, was hanging up and folding clothing, taking up Yang’s as well. She’d given her a scolding look after she’d just shoved clothes in a drawer, and insisted on doing it herself.

Still, she found herself looking out the window more, Scroll in hand as she messaged her father. Communications were up fully in Atlas, but Haven’s was still iffy at best, so answers were fleeting.

<<We’ll be landing soon. Wish me luck, I’ll call as soon as I can.>>

<<Okay dad, stay safe.>>

A small tap on her shoulder diverted her attention to Neo, who was holding some clothes out to Yang.

“You need to look nice.”

“Oh, right, dinner… Thanks, Neo.”

Neo didn’t leave, though. She seemed to be mulling something over.

“Yang… You miss Blake.”

“Yeah, I do. Why?”

“You hide it well.”

She didn’t know how to take that, but instead turned to the window.

“You’re not wrong. But I just have to keep going, right? I can’t make her come back. It’s better if I don’t let it hurt.”

“Let it.”

Confused, she looked over her shoulder.

“What?”

“Let it hurt. I…”

Neo was cut off by a coughing fit, and when it was done, put the clothes down before switching to signing.

<<I think you’re trying to block it out, but that’s just going to make it worse. Let yourself move on.>>

“I don’t need to move on. I’m fine.”

<<You know I heard you and Weiss on the ship.>>

That was right. She had woken up. Yang hadn’t considered how much she heard.

“Neo, I’m fine, rea-“

<<No, you’re not!>>

Neo’s face was distressed, and she exaggerated her signs, worry apparent in her speech.

<<Closing it off isn’t going to bring her back, you need closure. Trust me, you think I wanted to accept Roman was gone? Just… Let her go, or she’ll torment you more.>>

Yang found herself looking down at that, frowning.

“It’s… Not that simple. I’m worried for her.”

<<Why?>>

“She’s still my friend, Neo, and… He’s probably looking for her.”

Neo blinked.

<<He who?>>

“Adam. This was his parting gift to her.”

She waved her stump, and Neo frowned. Adam Taurus was the White Fang agent. What would he want with the Fau-

Oh.

<<You’re scared he’s going to find her. You think she ran to protect you.>>

“Yeah. But I don’t need it. If anybody needs protecting, it’s her.”

<<But you can’t do it now. You need to let go.>>

“You’re right. But in time. It’s… Still fresh.”

Neo sighed.

<<Fine. Just promise you’ll be okay. You may be on your feet, but you’re still hurting.>>

“Promise.”

\---

As Weiss promised, dinner was at five sharp. The dining table in Weiss’ quarters was littered with extravagant food and drinks, and both Yang and Neo were exhilarated.

A little less so when Weiss informed them they had a visitor coming, though.

“General Ironwood asked to meet with us privately. I’ve informed him of the situation, and your… Partner, and he’s assured me that anything said here is with full immunity.”

Yang shifted uneasily in her seat, contemplating a piece of her fish.

“The last time I saw him, he accused me of intentionally breaking Mercury’s leg. And Neo’s technically wanted by him. Forgive me if I’m not exactly eager to see him, despite his promises.”

“While I understand, I see benefit in him visiting. Perhaps we could convince him to allow us prosthetic blueprints?”

It was all Neo could do to not smirk.

“Regardless, he’ll be here shortly. In fact…”

Weiss took her Scroll from her pocket, looking at it.

“That’s Klein. He’s just arrived.

A few minutes later, the doors to Weiss’ quarters opened, and the three stood as Ironwood walked in. Weiss gave a small bow, but the others just watched him, as he did the same. Qrow came walking in behind him, Winter in tow, and grinned.

“It was good to hear from you, Jimmy. Just like old times, right?”

The older man sighed.

“Qrow, we’ll talk later. I have more pressing matters to attend to.”

“Sure, Jimmy. Enjoy tea time with the kids.”

The doors shut, and Ironwood was left with the three.

“Please, General, take a seat.”

He did so, across from Yang, who he noted was glaring at him.

“Miss Xiao Long, I understand your displeasure, but I assure you-“

“Assure me of what?”

“Save it, both of you!”

Hands slammed down on the table as Weiss yelled, frustration furrowing her brow. The others flinched, Yang sitting back in her chair, eyes still on Ironwood.

“I didn’t come here to argue, Miss Xiao Long. I heard you were coming into Atlas, and I wanted… To apologize. Qrow told me what happened, what really happened.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you think I attacked Mercury.”

“Actually, that’s quite the opposite now. Haven’t you been paying attention to your Scroll?”

Yang gave him a confused look, and he passed his over. She took it, noting Neo was eyeing it, but looked at the picture on it.

“He’s wanted, with a million Lien on his head? What did he do?”

“Co-conspiring the fall of Haven.”

Yang passed the Scroll back, and sat back.

“Alright, I’m listening.”

“It’s robot legs.”

Everyone jumped as Neo spoke, looking to all of them. She gulped, and signed.

<<He has prosthetics, that’s why he was able to get away with it.>>

Weiss translated quickly to Ironwood, and he nodded, folding his hands together, looking at the girl.

“You were part of it too, Miss Politan. Technically this bounty should be on your head, too, but you managed to slip under the radar until recently. What changed that?”

She pondered it, looking down, and when she spoke, didn’t look up.

“I regret it.”

“Is that so? Then, what act made it all not worth it all the sudden?”

“Roman died.”

Ironwood sat with his chin on his hands, thinking that over, then sighed.

“He talked about you, fondly, even. He was so sure you’d save him. You were partners?”

“More.”

“Lovers?”

Neo shook her head.

“He adopted me.”

“Ah, that’s it…”

Another long silence, before Yang started to break the silence.

“General, she can help, she doesn’t des-“

A hand put up silenced her, and he looked to the three.

“I’m willing to extend a pardon, or as much of one as I can give. But I have to be sure. So I have a task for the three of you.”

Weiss was the first to respond, after a thoughtful sip of her drink.

“And what makes you think I have the time to help you, General?”

“Because I’m putting Winter on leave so she can run the company in your stead.”

“Is that so? Your best lieutenant, on business duty? People might say she’s militarizing our Dust.”

“That may be so, but you’re all as much of a part of this as I am now. Qrow told me you know of the Maidens, and Miss Fall’s new status.”

All three nodded in unison.

“Well, another Maiden has popped up, here in Atlas, but we can’t find her for the life of us. We get leads, but she disappears when we follow through.”

“Which Maiden is it?”

The silence from Ironwood was answer enough, as he sat back, taking a few bites of food. The conversation was obviously over for then, so they ate in silence, until he once again spoke up.

“Miss Xiao Long, I noticed a shipment of mechanical parts sent to your address in Patch. Very familiar ones. And of all people to sign for it, Qrow did. Care to explain?”

She started, remembering the task her father and Qrow were supposed to work on.

“Dad and Qrow were going to make me a prosthetic so I could get back out there and fight. Is there a problem?”

“Of course not, with the order, at least. What I find strange is our blueprints are Atlas tech, and are confidential. I can say with the utmost certainty that Qrow didn’t take them, so who stole them?”

“Me.”

Neo spoke up, holding her Scroll as she flicked through it, opening a few files.

“Found them in the airship’s server.”

“The airship you helped take over?”

A nod was his answer.

“Those are sensitive files. Delete them immediately.”

She nodded again, and did so, showing him as the data was erased. He nodded, then turned his eyes to Yang.

“Despite all this, I am willing to offer you a chance to test a prototype for me. You’d have a couple weeks to adjust to it, but you won’t be fully trained once you’re in the field.”

The impulse to hold her stump came to her again, and her eyes flicked downward, pondering it.

“It’s… A tempting offer, but it’s also a big change. How different will it feel?”

“It won’t be easy. But if you’re your father’s daughter, I know you’ll make it work.”

She nodded, looking up to him.

“I’ll do it. But I need to make sure Ember Celica will work with it.”

“Don’t worry, we’ve made some adjustments to a current model to suit your situation.”

Once again, silence as they ate Servants came to get their dishes as they finished their main course, and brought in desserts, which Ironwood kindly pushed away, much to Weiss’ amusement.

“General, I didn’t take you for a man to watch his figure.”

The other two laughed to themselves, and Ironwood could only, once again, sigh, smiling.

“Qrow’s gotten you all into giving me a hard time too, I see. But no thank you, the main course was quite enough.”

“Regardless, stick around. You look like you could use the time off. We’ll be leaving later to go visit Ruby.”

“Which reminds me, is Miss Rose alright?”

Yang found herself listening closer as she ate, for Weiss’ response. Her answers earlier were so general, and she trusted the girl, but she wanted to know more.

“She’s fine. Her arm will take time to heal, but she just dislocated it. Something about recoil from her scythe or something, the doctor said. They managed to stop most of the bleeding, but there was some… Mauling they had to pay attention to.”

“Tragic. That entire village was razed to the ground.”

Yang perked up.

“An entire village? There’s no way a normal Grimm could do that, and Ruby excels at fighting enemies in numbers.”

“Precisely why we’re investigating. We did hear rumors of a large Grimm, but unfortunately, Miss Rose doesn’t remember.”

Suddenly, Yang didn’t have the appetite to eat, and pushed her cake away.

“Can we go now? I want to see Ruby.”

Weiss and Neo did the same, the heiress wiping at her mouth with an embroidered napkin.

“Of course. I’ll call an airship over. General, will you be meeting with Winter?”

“Yes, right now, in fact. I’ll be sure to inform Qrow of your departure, and he’ll meet you there.”

“Thank you, General.”

With that, the three stood up and began walking away, but Neo stopped when the General spoke up.

“Miss Politan, a word? Alone.”

She looked to Weiss and Yang, nervously, but they nodded, and walked out the door. She walked over to the General, head tilting.

“Realize what I am doing is for the better of Remnant, Miss Politan. I don’t know why Qrow or Miss Xiao Long trust you, but understand I have my doubts. A toe over the line, and the deal is off the table.”

She nodded.

“And you’ll comply and give us information, right?”

She nodded again, and spoke up.

“One condition.”

“Name it.”

“… Keep them safe from her.”

 


	6. Small update

Hey all! With how college picked up, I had to put up a brief hiatus that ended up being longer than expected. Fortunately, I finished editing the next chapter, and have 4 more to edit, so updates should be coming soon! Thanks for your patience

-Jade


	7. Wilting Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After quite some time, Yang gets to visit Ruby! Also, the young Rose gets a visit from the father of an old friend, with a strange request. Yang gets armed and ready.

Chapter 6 – Wilting Rose

* * *

 

  
“I know you’re worried, Yang, but stressing out isn’t going to make it any easier. Sit down."

Yang didn’t listen, continuing to pace back and forth around the waiting room of the hospital. A few people were there, watching her as she ran her hand through her hair, frustrated, looking to the nurse’s station now and again.

“Something has to be wrong. There’s no reason it should have taken this long.”

The heiress sighed, and stood up, grabbing Yang’s sleeve, pulling her to her chair. She pointed, cross look apparent.

“Sit. Now. Neo will have your coffee here soon.”

With a grumble, the blonde sat, fidgeting in her seat. She had hardly got comfortable when a nurse with a clipboard came through the door, looking around.

“Miss Schnee? Miss Xiao Long? You can come back now.”

Both stood, Yang muttering “Finally.”, but Weiss stayed back, coaxing a questioning look.

“I’ll bring Neo when she gets back. You just go see Ruby.”

The walk through the hospital was too familiar, but so much different at the same time. The smell was the same as the one she went to, but it looked much nicer, much fancier. Probably because this was more life-threatening than losing an arm. Or because Ruby knew Weiss. Regardless, they reached Ruby’s room, and the nurse opened the door, head poking in.

“Miss Rose? Your sister is here, can she come in?”

“Yang is here?”

A fit of coughing after Ruby’s weak answer made Yang elbow her way past the nurse, eyes setting in on her sister for the first time in months. Ruby was in hospital robes, her entire chest bandaged up. More scratches and bruises covered her face, and one arm was wrapped in a cast.

“Ruby, I’m so glad you’re okay…”

She sat in a chair next to her sister, who slowly turned her head to face her, smile on her lips.

“I’m glad Weiss got you. I’ll be fine, though, it’s just some external damage.”

She winced, body tensing for a second.

“Okay, maybe some internal, too. But I’m fine, pro- Aww, don’t cry…”

It was too late for Yang, though, and she took her sister’s hand, head resting lightly on her shoulder.

“Ruby, I’m so sorry…”

“…For what? You didn’t do this to me.”

“But… I pushed you away. I pushed everybody away. And it made you leave.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Yang. We… Would have left anyways.”

Just the mention of JNR made Ruby look down, sadness evident on her face.

“I don’t know where they are, Yang. But there was a lot of blood. Apparently we were fighting in a village, but I… Don’t remember much. We were fighting Grimm, and…”

She paused, giving them both a chance to wipe at their eyes. Ruby looked down again.

“You’re gonna tell me I’m crazy, like Uncle Qrow did…”

“Of course not, Ruby.”

“… Mom saved us. I couldn’t really save her, but I just sort of knew it was her. Like, it felt like mom.”

“But… Mom is dead.”

They both sat, silent, until Ruby looked up at her.

“But enough about me! Weiss said you’re back on your feet.”

“Well, you could say that. I got some training in with… Well, it’s kind of hard to explain…”

She went through the explanation of Neo showing up and the events following, the silver-eyed girl only listening. When she was done, Ruby faced the ceiling, chewing her lip as she pondered it over.

“I dunno, Yang… She worked for Roman, which technically means she was hired too, but… She tried to kill you. She tried to incapacitate me. Can you forgive her so easily?”

“I believe she’s trying to better herself.”

“Then… I will, too. I trust you, Yang.”

A knock on the door startled both of them, and the nurse opened it, Weiss and Neo following in soon after. Weiss went right over to the bed, but Neo stood near the door, holding two cups of coffee. She seemed nervous, more so when Ruby put her focus on her.

“Neo, was it? Funny, I never really got your name. But… You did a lot for my sister. I wanted to say thanks.”

She sighed, and nodded, walking over to Yang. She simply sat, and handed Yang the coffee, gesturing to Ruby as if to say She’s what matters.

“Have the doctors been treating you well, Ruby?”

Weiss smoothed out her dress before sitting, her eyes focused on Ruby alone. Ruby smiled, and nodded.

“Dr. Blanc is outstanding, and he’s lenient with when I hurt too much to try and get up. He makes it a little less boring… Oh! I’ve had some other visitors, too! Professor Port and Dr. Oobleck brought me flowers and some books! Also, Ironwood came by, and he brought me… Well, see for yourself.”

She gestured at the end table, where various odds and ends sat. A single Rose in a vase, a bouquet of green flowers, some cards, a picture of her, Taiyang, and Yang, and oddest of all, a familiar sword, the power-button symbol familiar to all.

 

“He said I needed something to remember Penny… And he had one of them given to me. There was some problems about me having a weapon in my room, but they said I can’t do much with it in my state. Just don’t tell them Crescent Rose is hidden under my bed.”

The room burst out in laughter, but it silenced quickly when Ruby started coughing. When she was done, she looked down.

“Still, things just feel… Weird. I wish Blake were here, and I miss Penny and Pyrrha, but… I have to get better. It’s what they would have wanted.”

Yang felt her grip on Ruby’s hand tighten, and the younger girl hissed.

“Too tight, too tight!”

“Sorry! I just… You’re not the only one that misses Blake.”

Her teeth grit, but arms wrapping around her released tension she didn’t know she was holding. Neo held her close, and she took a breath, smiling.

“Thanks.”

Neo simply nodded, head resting on Yang’s shoulder. The other two just stared, Ruby tilting her head.

“Should… We give you a moment? Or am I totally reading into this wrong?”

Yang blushed, and looked at Neo.

“I guess we are a thing, sort of. It’s kind of new.”

“Huh, neat.”

Ruby reached over to ruffle Yang’s hair, and smiled.

“I approve.”

“Oh, gee, thanks. As if I needed your approval.”

They spent the better part of an hour talking before a nurse knocked, head poking in.

“Miss Rose? You have another gift. It’s another of the roses.”

Ruby’s eyes brightened, and she nodded.

“Can you put it with the other one? Thank you so much.”

As the nurse did, she looked to the others.

“Dunno who, but somebody has been sending single roses to my  
room. A little weird, but… It’s nice.”

“Secret admirer, eh? Even in the hospital, you’ve got that family spunk, sis.”

“That’s the weird thing. Nobody else has visited me. Who else would know I’m here?”

Weiss seemed to be mulling it over.

“It is a bit odd… Would you mind if I sent a couple guards? I’ll have to go and talk to them, but just in case it’s malicious, they can keep you safe.”

“Aw, Weiss, it’s no biggie. It’s not like I’m a big mob boss or something.”

“You insult me, Ruby Rose, implying I’d dirty my hands in such… Savagery!”

Ruby raised her good hand.

“Ooh, look at me, I’m Ms. Big CEO, hurr durr. I’m so big and important I can afford bodyguards and fancy hospitals and blah blah.”

“I do not sound like that!”

The rest of the room laughed again.  
\---  
Twilight had set before the three decided to go home for the day. Ruby had checkups set for the next day that would take up all her visiting time, so they wouldn’t be able to see her, but the next day she was free. When they said their goodbyes, Ruby called out.

“Actually, Yang, can I have five more minutes?”

She stopped, looking to the others. They both nodded and walked out, door shutting. She walked back over to the bed, sitting, and was shocked as she saw her sister crying.

“Yang, I’m so worried about the others. Nora and Ren were getting off so well, but Jaune was just so… Sad. They could be hurt, they could be dead, and I’m worried, Yang. Can… Can you call dad and make sure he finds them?”

“Of course, Ruby. He’ll do it.”

Ruby wiped her eyes and forced a smile through her tears.

“You’re the best sister a girl can ask for. I’ve missed you so much.”

“Same. But I’ll come to visit whenever I can.”

Ruby took her hand, and the sisters sat in silence, broken by another coughing fit. Ruby’s recovery from it led to another question.

“Are you going to be okay?”

Yang thought on it for a second, but the only answer she had was a shrug.

“I’m up, out of bed, and I’m happier than I have been, but… Things are still hard. I’m not 100% yet, Rubes.”

“You’ll get there. Even if I have to drag Blake back by the ear myself, you’ll be good ol’ Yang.”

Yang couldn’t help but smile at her sister’s optimism.

“You get better first, kiddo.”

“Count on it. I’ll be out of here in a flash.”

A knock on the door.

“I should get going.”

“Love you, sis.”

“You too.”

\---

Since the other three had left, Ruby’s only entertainment was watching the TV, but it didn’t hold her interest for long, and she found herself flicking through the channels. A knock on her door caught her attention, and her nurse popped her head in.

“Miss Rose, are you up for one more visitor?”

She tilted her head, confused.

“It’s… Past visitor hours, isn’t it?”

“Not for this visitor. He’s a friend of General Ironwood.”

She blinked, wondering who it could be.

“Uh… Sure, let him in.”

The man that walked in wasn’t certainly who she expected. He had white, balding hair, a matching beard, tanned skin, and was wearing a white lab coat. When he talked, she noticed how tired he sounded.

“Miss Rose, forgive me for coming at such a late hour. My name is Dr. Light, and I’m… Well, long story short, I work for Ironwood in robotics and AI.”

“Oh… Neat?”

“I’m… Um… I’m Penny’s father.”

She gasped, and frowned.

“Oh… I’m so sorry for what happened. Is there anything I can help you with?”

He came closer as she beckoned, sitting down, and sighed, resting his head on his hands.

“Forgive me for not coming to you sooner, losing Penny was just… Hard. Ceil told me you were a good friend to her, and I just… Well, let me get to the point.”

“The point? I’m really sorry for your loss, but there’s nothing I can do to help you…”

“From what I hear, Miss Rose, is your mechanical skill is only matched by your kindness. I was wondering if I might put use to both.”

He held out a Scroll, an expensive one, which she took, still confused.

“Allow me to explain. I had… Some of Penny’s files backed up, in case something happened. Personality, quirks, speech patterns, and all her AI coding. I… Was able to construct a new version of her, but I couldn’t get the memories from the original model, and… Well, I thought maybe you could help.”

Ruby flicked on the Scroll, reading the screen.

P.E.N.N.Y.exe ver. 2.0 - Atlas Tech

She gasped.

“You… Got her working again?”

“Yes, but with no memories. She’s still the same Penny, but… She’s young, and has much to learn. My biggest mistake with her before was I limited her, didn’t let her expand on her free will. You see, she has the potential to build her soul, but a kinder heart would help her get it faster.”

“But… What does that have to do with me?”

“I’m giving her to you. Please, help her where I failed.”

She looked at the screen for a long time, the green letters casting a light on her face.

“She could come back… But would it be the same? Can I tell her we met before?”

“She is aware she had a predecessor, but… I wouldn’t mention it too much unless she asks.”

Ruby nodded.

“I’ll do it.”

Dr. Light seemed relieved, and pressed a button on the screen, a loading bar progressing. When it finished, a “beep” came from the Scroll, then a yawn.

“Good morning, Father! It’s awfully dark, tho- Oh, you’re not Father. Salutations!”

The Scroll dropped as Ruby put her hand to her mouth, shaking. It was her, that was Penny’s voice. A cry of surprise came from the Scroll, and Dr. Light was quick to pick it up, smiling.

“Penny dear, good morning. I’m glad to hear your well. Diagnostics check?”

“All clear! I am in tip-top shape. But who was that girl I saw?”

A gasp came from the speakers.

“Is that the new friend you mentioned? Ruby Rose?”

“The very same. Say hello, Ruby.”

She took her hand from her mouth, grabbing the Scroll when it was offered to her, and smiled.

“Hi there, Penny. It’s nice to s- I mean, meet you.”

“Likewise, Miss Rose! Can I just call you Ruby? It’s much less formal.”

“Of course, Penny.”

“Father told me I’m going to be staying with you. I look forward to making your acquaintance!”

Ruby shook her head.

“No, Penny. We’re going to be friends. Do you know what a friend is?”

The screen practically seemed to brighten in excitement.

“I do! Father told me about it, but I’ve never had a friend. Are you my friend, Ruby?”

“Yes, I am, Penny.”

Dr. Light stood up, and patted Ruby on the head, gently.

“Penny, I’m going to leave you two be for now. If you need me for any reason, you can come to my computer, understood?”

“Yes, Father. But I have a feeling I’m going to be up for a while.”

\---

Yang rose with the sun as she always did, stretching as she felt Neo shift and lightly complain, looking for the warmth she had lost in her sleep. The blonde covered her with the blanket, kissed her head, and slipped on a sweater, walking out into the hallway and to the living room nearby. She was shocked to find Weiss there, in casual clothing, sipping coffee.

“Morning, Weiss.”

“You’re up early, Yang. Regardless, good morning.”

“You call this early? I practically slept in.”

“Show-off.”

A servant came up to her with a tray, offering coffee and cream, and set it down on the table in front of her. Weiss looked up from the papers she was reading, as she sweetened the bitter beverage.

“Ironwood is bringing over his prototype today. He wants to give it a test run.”

“Sounds good. I wanna punch some things.”

“Now, Yang, let’s not over-do it. It won’t magically give you perfect control.”

Her only answer was a raised eyebrow, as they both settled in, Yang picking up the nearest newspaper. Neo was soon to join them, hair a ruffled mess, a drowsy look on her face. Yang smiled as she accepted her coffee, sitting next to the blonde in the loveseat.

“You look like you fought a Grimm in bed.”

Neo took a drink, then set her cup down, signing.

<Something like that.>

They both got a laugh as Weiss choked on her coffee, face red from embarrassment.

“Save that talk for the bedroom, you scoundrels.”

“Aw, come on, this is why people call you Ice Queen.”

“Actually, Firecracker, save that name for big sis.”

Qrow walked in, drinking from his own mug. He collapsed in a chair, legs sprawled over the side, and grinned.

“Can’t really call her Ice Queen when she’s warming up so nicely to me.”

“Enough! Can we just wake up in peace?”

The three looked at each other, and burst out in laughter again, interrupted only by Winter’s smug voice from the doorway.

“The only one that was cold last night was you when you decided to sleep on the floor since I wouldn’t let you in bed.”

Weiss couldn’t help but joining in the laughter as Qrow crossed his arms, glaring the elder Schnee down. She walked in smirking, but was all business by the time she sat.

“Qrow was kind enough to fill me in last night on the Maiden situation. Our reports showed a mysterious Huntress in Atlas’ underground, but we can never find her. We figured sending other Huntress’ in would maybe flush her out, and we determined you three would be best to do so, when you’re ready.”

Qrow chimed in when she was done, looking over the newspaper he had opened.

“And before you ask, yes, we know sending in a Schnee and the girl who punched a kid’s knee out is obvious. That’s what we want, she needs to know we’re trying to find her. If she really is a Maiden, she’s trying to hide, and we can help her.”

They let their words set in to the three, each of them nodding. Weiss spoke up for them.

“We’re in. Shall we go get breakfast and meet up with the General?”

“Why not? Jimmy can wait a bit. You’d be surprised what an appetite a guy can work up in two minutes.”

\---

“Miss Xiao Long, it’s good to see you again. I take it your sister is well?”

Ironwood was waiting for them in the Schnee family garage, a robotic limb sitting on the table in front of him, Yang approached.

“As good as she can be. Thanks for bringing her something of Penny’s, by the way, it was… Thoughtful.”

He nodded.

“They were friends. But, that’s not why we’re here. May I?”

He began taking some measurements of her stump, which she held out, and when he was satisfied, nodded.

“Some minor adjustments, and it’ll fit just fine. Let’s do a test fitting, though.”

She sat down, as he slipped a metal cap with padding on the inside over her stump, making sure it was snug. She felt a small tingle from it.

“It’s a slight Dust charge. This holds the backup battery for the arm, in case the original fails. Now, let’s just attach here… You’re going to feel a slight shock.”

The arm clicked onto the cap, and she jumped at the jolt, feeling the arm power up. Ironwood slid a piece up over her bicep, and it pressed against her arm, cool to the touch. A strap held it on, and a couple more secured the arm. A few adjustments were made, but when he was done, he stepped back.

“Alright, give it a try. Let’s see how quickly you adjust.”

She closed her eyes, focusing, but stopped when he put a hand on her shoulder.

“Let it come naturally. You’re overthinking.”

She nodded, and looked at the table, seeing a screwdriver.  
Suddenly, the arm sprang to life, moving, and she gasped. It felt… Unnatural, but there was movement. She found each of the fingers curling, and uncurling, and looked at it in awe.

“Whoa, that’s… Kind of cool.”

“That’s a way to put it, yes. But it’s a learning process. Catch.”

He picked up the screwdriver and tossed it in front of her. The arm shot out, and closed around the screwdriver, but it slipped from her grip. She cursed under her breath.

“I figured you’d have trouble adjusting the pressure. We have it limited so you won’t break anything, so don’t hold back. Grip as hard as you can.”

\---

Some hours later, Yang had a basic grasp on the arm, and was showing it off to Neo and Weiss.

“…and I can even catch things now! Well, most the time, sometimes it slips.”

“Impressive work, Yang. I knew you’d be a quick learner.”

Neo smiled, holding her arm out for a hug. Yang obliged, careful not to catch anything with the mechanics of the arm.

“You give better hugs this way.”

“Heh, expect more, shorty.”

When they broke, Ironwood walked up to them, handing Yang a briefcase.

“This is the Dust crystals to power it in case you need to replace the current one. Thank Miss Schnee, she covered all the costs.”

“Wait, what? Yang, you didn’t have to do that…”

“Consider it an early birthday present, then. After all, it’ll get you back into the field.”

“Meh, fine. I doubt it was even a dent in your paycheck anyways.”

“Yang, you don’t want to know how much that cost.”

Ironwood cleared his throat.

“If you ladies are quite done, I have a meeting to attend back on my airship. Give it more practice, Miss Xiao Long, and we’ll start combat next time I return. Farewell.”

\---

The nightclub that night was full of teenagers, alcohol, and loud music. Nothing different, or unexpected. Still, every nightclub in Atlas had its secrets, and this one was no different. Several men sat with a black-haired woman in the VIP session, silent with their drinks. It was separate from the rest of the club, more of a meeting room than a VIP one. The men seemed to be waiting for the woman to finish her drink, and talk to them.

“Say that again. I want to hear it.”

“We saw her yesterday. She went into the hospital to visit the Rose girl.”

“And you’re sure?”

“Yellow hair, one arm. It was her, ma’am.”

The woman pondered her drink, finger running along its edge.

“Good. Was she with the heiress?”

“Naturally. We have a tail on them, but we can’t get much while she’s at the Schnee Mansion.”

“And the other one visiting Ruby?”

“She left another flower for her, but that was it. We can’t tail her, the men keep saying they see her, but when she close, she just disappears.”

Silent contemplation was his answer.

“B-but we’ll find her!”

“There’s no need to. She’ll come running, just like the rest of them.”

Empty glass met the table, and the woman stood, picking up her white mask from the seat next to her, slipping it on.

“Inform me when Yang ventures into the city. It’s time I have a talk with my daughter.”

All it took was a flick of her hand to open a portal, and Raven was gone.


	8. Mission One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm sure you've been anticipating the next chapter, so here it is! This is the start of some more story that I've had written out for a while, but some things have been edited to let things flow better. Needless to say, though, this is the start of the excitement. Yang's back on her feet, she's happy living with Weiss and Neo, and all seems to go well. Time to see how long that lasts, I suppose.

** Chapter 7 **

“Good, another hook!”

The garage at the Schnee mansion had been cleared out to allow room for a mock boxing ring, at request of Yang. As he had promised those weeks prior, he helped Yang train in combat with her new arm, and she was picking up quickly on how to use it.

Not to say it didn’t have its difficulties, though. Coordination was still hard, and everyday tasks were increasingly difficult. But, as Neo so morbidly pointed out, she was lucky she’d gotten better with her good arm.

Weiss was out that day to visit her father at the hospital, despite wanting to stay and help Yang train. Instead, she had asked Neo to step in for her, who was more than eager to accept. For now, though, she was sparring with Ironwood.

Another few swings hit into his hands, and as she ducked under his punch, her arm caught him in the stomach, knocking him back in a stumble. When he re-oriented himself, he smiled, arms behind his back.

“You’ve adjusted well, Miss Xiao Long. Miss Politan, if you would? I’ll be monitoring Aura from here.”

She nodded and stepped into the ring, toe in line with Yang as she held her parasol at the ready. There had been training of her own with Weiss, as she learned the footwork and motions of rapier fighting. Weiss was delighted to know that Neo was capable of rather gymnastic feats, and she had been quick to pick up.

After Yang put on Ember Celica, Neo gave her a second to prepare, then darted forward, blade popping out as she thrust. Yang bounced the blade off of her gauntlet, returning a bullet in retaliation. A simple bend backwards had it fly over her torso, but gave Yang a chance to spring forward. She opted instead to continue the backwards momentum, free hand supporting her weight as she flipped back to avoid the first punch. A well-aimed kick mid-flip allowed her time to right herself, before Yang charged forward again.

Parasol opened and closed as she deflected shot after shot, trying to tire the blonde out, or frustrate her, whatever came first. Weiss had preached patience in battle against the reckless.

But she knew Yang had learned that, too.

The blonde, realizing her onslaught wouldn’t work, instead took the wide stance Neo had taught her before, beckoning for Neo to come in. She simply raised an eyebrow, and darted in again, retracting her blade. She wanted to play a bit before winning.

Yang didn’t expect Neo to flip her parasol, so she didn’t see the curved handle coming as it yanked on her ankle. She found herself pitching forward, losing balance. A tuck forward, however, helped her roll out, and she landed on her feet, jumping back in.

It was all too familiar. Each girl got a blow in, then the other did, a trade-off of strikes. Neo favored kicks in close quarters, and she landed a few solid ones, knowing Yang was rather weak against them.

What she didn’t expect was for Yang to grab her at all. She was so used to the blonde striking that it wasn’t considered, and the cold feeling of metal on the back of her neck made her shiver, as Yang grabbed her collar. She was thrown to the wall, sliding, as Yang pointed Ember Celica at her.

“Boom. Dead.”

Neo just smirked at her, and shimmered from sight. Yang was caught off guard, and only saw Neo again as she rammed the blunt tip of the parasol into her stomach, catching her as she went down.

“No, you’re dead.”

Yang took a second to catch her breath, then smirked up.

“Must be. I see an angel.”

She cried out as Neo dropped her, rolling her eyes, and Ironwood walked over.

“Technically, Yang won, but what matters is she’s ready. Or, at least, as ready as we need her to be.”

“Jimmy’s right. You’re making big strides, Firecracker.”

Qrow and Winter strolled into the training area, weapons on their hips, which was unusual for them. They hadn’t been out of the house except for dinners in the past two weeks.

“Going somewhere, old man?”

“Watch it, blondie, I ain’t old yet. And as a matter of fact, we are. Tai found something he wants us to check out, so we’re going to head to Haven. He also told me to let you know he’s free for a couple days, so give him a buzz.”

Winter stepped forward, hands behind her back.

“But that’s not why we came. Weiss called, and told me that the nurses want to release Ruby in a few days. She’s healing marvelously, and with an Aura like hers, it’s not a surprise.”

“Wait, Ruby’s getting discharged?”

“The doctors say she’s a miracle child. All their surgeries went without a hitch. She’ll still have to stay inside, but she can walk around and be social here.”

“I mean, it’s not like she’s alone there. Didn’t she show you what Dr. Light gave her? We couldn’t get her away from Penny’s Scroll.”

Ruby had indeed introduced them to Penny 2.0, and they spent hours talking, sharing the cookies Weiss had baked for them.

“Regardless, it will be nice to have her out and about, so she can heal up the rest of the way.”

Winter handed Yang and Neo papers, then turned around, walking out of the room as she spoke.

“By the way, your first assignment will be later this week. This is the information we have so far. I want one of you to investigate. Weiss will be back shortly.”

\---

“Ruby! Today’s the day! Wake up, lazybones, before the doctors come in.”

The girl shifted under her blankets, groaning.

“Just… Five more minutes, Penny…”

“Unacceptable! You can’t sleep in when it’s your time to go home. Also, you have a call incoming.”

She poked her head from the blankets, rubbing her eyes. Her arm was healed, but still sore, and she winced.

“A call? From who?”

“A Mr. Taiyang Xiao Long.”

Ruby gasped as she grabbed for the Scroll, seeing that, indeed, Taiyang was trying to call her.

“Thank you, Penny! Can you sleep for a bit? I haven’t got to talk to Dad in ages!”

“Of course, Ruby Rose. I’ll be back later.”

When Penny had entered sleep mode, she pressed the answer call button, putting the Scroll to her ear.

“Dad?”

“Heya, Ruby. You’re sounding well.”

“I’m feeling well, too! Oh, I’ve missed you so much… How’s the operation in Haven?”

“Stressful, to say the least, but we got something out of it. Some good news, finally.”

“Good news? Did you find the others?”

“Well… Sort of. We found Nora. She was fighting off a horde of Ursa by herself. She was lucky we got there when we could.”

“Oh, what a relief! Does she know where the others are?”

“Not exactly… She said a cave, but she passed out before we could get anything else out of her. We’re letting her rest for now.”

“Oh, alright… But that means they’re okay, right?”

“Yeah, it does.”

A short silence ensued as Ruby let relief wash through her. Taiyang broke it, however.

“Yang told me she’s been doing well, too. Has it been nice to see her?”

“Oh, definitely. She comes and visits whenever she can. You should see her! She’s like the same old Yang, puns and everything.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Is Qrow behaving himself?”

“Do I have to answer that? Uncle Qrow will be Uncle Qrow.”

“Yeah, you’ve got me there… Glad to be getting out of there? I heard you recovered fast.”

“Yep! I’ll be fighting in no time.”

Taiyang paused, then sighed.

“Dad, what is it?”

“Ruby, I… Don’t want you rushing back into it. You can be headstrong, and-“

“Dad, I’m fine. What happened was just a fluke.”

“Ruby, listen to me. You can’t be so reckless. At the very least, stay with your sister.”

“Alright. I’ll be careful, I promise.”

“Atta girl.”

Another pause.

“Hey Dad? What did mom use to fight with?”

The silence on his end was shock enough, but he composed himself enough to answer.

“W-well, she used a-“

“It was a staff, wasn’t it?”

The silence was longer this time, long enough that she checked to make sure the call was still connected.

“Dad?”

“Oh, sorry. But no, she had a sniper. She could make shots from a mile away. Why do you ask?

“Uh… No reason.”

The lie set heavy on her tongue, and she gulped.

“Oh, okay… Well, I’ve got to get going. Backup will be here soon.”

“Alright dad, I love you. Stay safe.”

“You too, sugar.”

As the call disconnected, she set the Scroll down and thought. What had she seen in that memory? She had her Mom’s cloak, but Ruby couldn’t remember what weapon Summer had used to fight Grimm. Her dad’s confirmation made it seem much more real.

“Ruby? I noticed the call was over. Ruby?”

She shook out of her daze, and held up the Scroll, looking at the screen with a smile.

“Sorry, I’m here. What shall we talk about today?”

\---

“Welcome home, Ruby!”

Yang smiled and picked her sister up in a hug, Ruby having jumped into her arms for a hug. The embrace lasted a minute, then Yang set her down, smiling.

“Oh, it’s so good to be out of that hospital room! I forgot what fresh air smelled like. Never again…”

Neo smiled to her, and the two girls embraced. They had talked several times over the course of their visit in Atlas, and something clicked between them. Ruby forgave the girl, and they were hitting it off well.

Weiss was the last to greet Ruby, arms crossed and foot tapping.

“You’re being too hard on your stitches, you dunce. I can’t have you coming back here only to open them and send you back to the hospital.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Ice Queen. No hug for your bestest friend?”

With a sigh, Weiss smiled and stepped forward, pulling Ruby into a tight hug.

“I’m glad you’re okay. Let’s go inside so I can show you your room, the servants can carry your stuff in.”

Ruby nodded, then looked back.

“Wait one second! I have to get something.”

She ran to the car, rummaging in the trunk, and when she emerged, Crescent Rose was in her hands, held like a newborn child. Weiss sighed, shaking her head.

“I swear, you love that scythe more than you love yourself.”

“I worked hard on her, don’t mock me! Besides, I need to fix her up.”

“Whatever keeps you out of my hair.”

Ruby’s room, conveniently, was across from Yang and Neo’s, where Qrow had stayed weeks before. As the three helped Ruby get settled in, they talked, before a beeping from Ruby’s Scroll caught her attention.

“Oh, Penny, I’m so sorry! I forgot to wake you up.”

She hooked her Scroll up to the TV, and turned it on, Penny’s voice coming over it.

“It’s quite all right, friend Ruby. Wow, there’s so much more room here! That Scroll is awfully cramped.”

“Small? Does data- You know what, never mind. Welcome home! Or rather, home for now.”

The five talked a bit longer, before Weiss got a message, looking to Neo and Yang.

“That’s from Winter. She wants us to hit the town today and look for that Huntress.”

“A mission? Wow, I’ve missed out on so much…”

Ruby hung her head, but Yang ruffled her hair, earning her a grumpy look from her little sister.

“You’ll have plenty to do tonight, Ruby. Weiss said Dr. Light is coming over, isn’t he?”

The silver-eyed girl gasped.

“Oh yeah! He’s bringing some parts, we’re going to try and build Penny a body. She’s coming along so well!”

“Absolutely! I look forward to being able to greet you all properly.”

Parting hugs were given, and the trio left Penny and Ruby alone, walking to the garage, as Weiss filled them in.

“I’ll be going to Upper City, and you two will be investigating the Lower City. There’s one place in particular that stuck out in the sightings, a nightclub called Beowulf. It’s owned by a Mr. Hei Xiong, better known as-“

“Junior.”

Weiss’ look was about as confused as Yang expected.

“He had a nightclub back in Vale. I… I may have wrecked it. But he’s a friendly, I’ll take care of it.”

“Alright, but just in case, here.”

She handed two briefcases over, one to Yang and one to Neo. Yang opened hers to find the ammo strips for Ember Celica, but in varying elements of Dust. Neo, on the other hand, found a copy of her parasol, collapsed in the briefcase. The fabric of the cover shimmered with White Dust.

“We took the liberty of upgrading your weapons. The switch on the parasol will activate the Dust in the fabric. It’s a protection-based Dust, whereas the blade is enhanced with ice. As for you, Yang. The blue bullets are ice, the yellow are electricity, and the green ones can heal. Just don’t shoot an ally point-blank.”

Neo took the pieces from the case, clicking them together, and gave the parasol a few flourishes, before nodding.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

With that, the two parted ways, and Neo and Yang grabbed helmets, as Yang walked over to her motorcycle. It wasn’t Bumblebee, but it worked just as well. Neo climbed on after she did, arms around the blonde’s waist.

“Hang on tight.”

\---

Beowulf seemed to be the bar kids would go when they wanted to get in trouble, from Yang’s observations. As they sat at their table, music pulsing in the background, she had seen three fights break out, leading to three boys, a girl, and several Faunus being bounced. She grinned.

“Rough and rowdy. I like it.”

Neo rolled her eyes, waving down a bartender. The Faunus girl swung by their table, shooting them a wink and smile, her long tail flicking.

“What’ll it be for you ladies?”

Neo signed to Yang.

“Just a lemonade for my friend. I’m going to have a Strawberry Sunrise, with the little umbrella. And make sure Junior makes it, he’s the best.”

She slipped some Lien to the waitress, much more than the drinks cost, and the woman gasped, nodding.

“R-right on it! Can I get a name?”

“Just mention Sir. It’ll be familiar.”

As the girl ran off, Neo raised an eye at her. Yang shrugged.

“You tend to be remembered when you wreck somebody’s bar. Junior should be here aaaany second now.”

A loud “Shit!” rang over the music, and Yang peeked out to see the familiar man talking to their waitress, looking their way. Sh winked, and beckoned, scooting over. A minute passed before Junior turned the corner, his bat in hand. But when he saw Yang, he hesitated, coaxing a snicker from Neo.

“You’re a long way from home, Blondie.”

“And you’re making a scene. Sit down, I want to talk.”

Hesitantly, he leaned his weapon against the chair, sitting. The waitress brought them their drinks, including a bottle of sake which Junior took a shot from, rubbing his temples.

“You bring nothing but bad news, Blondie. And who’s your friend here? Girlfriend?"

“My, you have a sharp eye, Junior. But don’t worry, I don’t intend on wrecking your bar. At least, not yet.”

“Then what do you want? I’ve got nothing for ya.”

“Oh yeah? Then why have people been reporting a Huntress showing up here? Seems a bit odd, seeing as you cater to kids.”

Junior took a little drink, and looked her in the eyes.

“If you know what’s good for you, Blondie, you’ll leave. She’s bad news.”

“So you admit she’s been here?”

He paused, cursing under his breath.

“There may have been a strange Huntress in here before, and she may have paid me to rent some men, but other than that, nothing. I don’t even know what she’s doing exactly.”

“Then guess.”

Yang felt a tug on her sleeve, and shook off Neo’s hand.

“Not now, Neo.”

Another tug, harder. And Yang ripped her attention from Junior, instead letting her eyes follow to who Neo was pointing at. Violet eyes met violet eyes, and Neo shied back from the heat of the blonde’s Aura kicking in. She shifted out of her seat to let Yang stand, hesitantly following behind her. Yang stalked up to Raven where she sat, lightly sipping top-shelf whiskey, as she watched her child come towards her.

“You have some nerve following me here.”

“Is it a crime to check on my daughter’s well-being? Especially when she’s mingling with the girl that was about to put a needle through her heart?”

Yang felt a small hand take hers, and she clenched it, eyes not leaving Raven’s.

“You’re years late to act like you care. What do you want, Branwen?”

Both of them flinched back at the smack of glass against the wood table, and Raven stood slowly. They took a step back, out of shock.

“Hey. You three.”

Junior had finally made his way over, and he jerked his head, towards a back door.

“I’ve got a business to run. You go to the basement to talk, or get the hell out of my bar.”

The black-haired woman turned on him, mouth opening to give her a piece of his mind, but suddenly she stopped, and smiled.

“We can better talk downstairs. Ensure us privacy, and I ensure you won’t be managing a pile of cinders come morning. Understood?”

“Yes, Madam Branwen. Please, make yourself scarce, and do it fast.”

\---

“Well, you’ve got us alone. What do you want?”

Raven sneered, putting her legs up on the metal table in the dimly lit room. Her gaze was to the side, but Neo could see she was watching out of the corner of her eye. She knew Yang was angry at her.

“Like I said before, I came to check on my daughter. I heard Ironwood helped you heal, and that you were in town. Nothing more.”

“Fèihuà.”

Neo put a hand on Yang’s leg as she spat out the expletive, but it was brushed aside as the blonde stood, hands hitting the metal table. Her Semblance was active enough that Neo could hear it crackle as Yang seethed.

“How convenient, that your brother happens to be in town at the same time you are. Birds of a feather, I suppose. But you just happen to miss the dear daughter you abandoned for years. No, you are no mother, and you aren’t here for the reason you say you are. So, tell me the truth.”

The laugh that came from the Branwen sister made Yang’s blood boil, putting her drink down as she leaned back.

“If you must know, I’m looking for two things. A certain Huntress of renown, some call her a Maiden? I don’t know who she is, but with how special your sister is, I figured she drew interesting things to her. And for the second thing, reconciliation with your father.”

Even through her anger, Yang was caught off guard.

“You want to talk to dad? Why?”

“Because I have use for him right now. He knows something I don’t, and I want his information. The years haven’t been kind to us, but I hate to see him wilt away. Then again, you know all about flowers wilting, don’t you?”

Neo felt the tension snap like a string, and stood up, moving her hands to stop her, but she was too late.

“Seems to be a Rose family trait.”

Yang hadn’t moved faster in her life, clearing the table in the blink of an eye. Raven did nothing, just watched, as the punch was let loose, but was knocked off track as Yang overshot her jump a little bit. In an instant, Neo had disappeared, but once again, Raven did nothing significant. She couldn’t see her, it was perfect.

Neo moved quickly, silently around her, a stiletto dagger sliding from her sleeve, but suddenly she saw the woman move, and Raven had her by the throat. Her illusion faded, and Raven smirked.

“Lucky guess, I suppose.”

Neo’s breathy cry of pain as she hit the wall just infuriated Yang further, and she jumped up from being prone, catching Raven with a punch. The woman stumbled back, but recovered quickly, standing tall before Yang.

“You can’t hope to beat me with your training. I had hoped you’d inherit my semblance, it’s much more useful than the one your father gave you, girl.”

“Get out of my sight, or I’ll make you.”

“Child, are you a fool? I am one half of the Branwen equation. Your uncle may be the bad luck charm, but I’m the good luck charm. Always at the right place, at the right time. I can guess what you’ll do before you do.”

Breathing heavily in anger, Yang raised her hand to point to the ceiling above them.

“Luck won’t save you from tons of concrete.”

“Nor the people above us, child. Put your fists down, and you’ll both get out of here no more hurt than you are now.”

Teeth grit, but Yang dropped her fists. Neo got up with a soft groan, and rushed to Yang’s side, as Raven cracked her neck. Her back turned to the two, and Neo saw Yang’s fists ball again. She placed her hand on one, and her lover took a shuddering breath.

“So now what? What are you going to do?”

“My mission. You obviously know nothing, so this was a waste. But rest assured, Yang, there’s going to be a time very soon that you need me. When that time comes, send the crow my way.”

With that, a rip in space formed, and as it disappeared, so did Raven. Yang stood straight, wiping at her eyes, but at Neo’s comforting touch, she looked back.

“Let’s get out of here.”

\---

Junion had given them his personal number, in case they “needed anything”, but in debriefing, Weiss was none too happy about it.

“Of course I should have gone with you! Your mother is a huge threat, and she could have easily hurt you two. You’re lucky she didn’t do worse than she did.”

“Weiss, relax, please, she-“

“Don’t tell me to calm down! You two, I swear, I…”

She sighed, pinching her nose.

“Listen, I’m going to go and relax, you just rest. I’ll come down for dinner later.”

She left the room, and Yang ran a hand through her hair.

“Yeesh, she’s really concerned…”

She felt the familiar embrace from Neo, hands hugging her close from behind.

“Come lie down. Snuggle.”

With a sigh, Yang turned around, picking up the girl in her arms. Neo smiled and touched her nose to Yang’s, as the blonde brought her over to the bed. They both got comfortable, Neo still safe in Yang’s embrace, blankets warm over them. Yang could feel relief coming from Neo, and she played with the pink and brown hair a bit.

Neo looked up, nuzzling in the crook of Yang’s neck. Her lips pressed against Yang’s cheek.

“Kisses. Please.”

Her soft request was met with Yang lifting her chin with a finger, and she leaned down, her lips pressed to Neo’s. Greedily, the smaller girl hooked her hands around the blonde, and pulled her in, pushing back until she sat in her lap. She broke the kiss with a laugh, and leaned against Yang, who held her there.

“You comfy, shorty?”

“Mhmm.”

“Then stay.”

“I promise.”

\---

Being idle was far too frustrating for Weiss, so she found herself wandering the mansion, hand trailing along the wall. It was surprisingly quiet and idle in the house, and she found herself missing the hustle and bustle.

And her father, at least for the briefest of moments. But she shook the thought off.

“I can’t let him get to me again…”

She paused in her stroll when she heard voices from the stairwell leading to the garage. Remembering that Dr. Light was with Ruby, she took the stairs down, quietly opening the door.

“…and that’s where I got the idea to put a sniper on a scythe!”

She heard a chuckle from Dr. Light, and turning the corner, saw parts strewn everywhere, a rough robot’s shell nearby. Ruby was working on Crescent Rose, though, adjusting some screws. Neither noticed Weiss, but somebody else did.

“Hello Weiss! I didn’t hear you come in. Friend Ruby, you have a guest!”

Ruby looked up, and smiled.

“Hey Weiss. I was just showing off. Sorry you couldn’t sneak up on us, Penny is in the computers.”

“It’s no trouble, Ruby. I just wanted to check on you. And how are you, Dr. Light?”

“Well, thank you, Miss Schnee. We’re actually about to get back to making a schematic. Ruby here has been incredibly valuable.”

“Aww, you don’t have to say nice things about me, Doc. It’s been mostly your idea.”

Weiss ran a hand against one of the parts, a robotic arm.

“You’re really going to do it, aren’t you? You never fail to surprise me, Ruby Rose.”

“Love you too, Weiss. We all just want Penny back.”

The color on the nearby monitor changed, and a thinking voice came from Penny.

“You say… You want me back. But did I ever leave? Or do you mean the first version of me?”

They all looked to each other, but Weiss spoke up.

“Penny, you are you. There’s just… Memories that Ruby has that you don’t. We lost you for a while, but you’re back now. That’s what counts.”

“But what if I want to remember? Father, can you help me remember?”

The doctor hesitated, hand instinctively going to his pocket, but he tried to cover it with a cough when he saw they noticed.

“We couldn’t retrieve anything of importance from the older model, Penny.”

Weiss eyed him suspiciously, but Ruby was preoccupied with talking to Penny.

“Trust me, we’ll have you working in no time. We’re going to modify an Atlas Knight, even. The Doc here can make you look like your old self easy-peasy.”

“Oh, I am ever so excited! I love my bow, can you add that?”

“Ladies, if you’ll excuse me, I need to step out. It’s rather stuffy in here…”

Another suspicious look from Weiss was given as Dr. Light took the door outside, turning to the right. Weiss tilted her head, then spoke up.

“Penny, you can hop into other devices, right?”

“Yes ma’am!”

“Good.”

\---

“Doctor, you look worried. Is something the matter?”

Dr. Light started as Weiss walked up to him, arms crossed. He thought he’d hid it well, but the sharp eye of the Heiress had him pinned. With a sigh, he rubbed his forehead.

“I was able to retrieve Penny’s memories from what was left, I just… Don’t want to do it, Miss Schnee. She’d have to experience that all again, and I-“

“Daddy?”

He froze when he heard Penny’s voice, and saw Weiss holding up her Scroll, the source of Penny’s voice.

“You… Lied to me? Why would you do that?”

“Penny, you have to understand, this is better.”

“Why, Daddy? You’d rather just make me new?”

She sounded genuinely sad, and Dr. Light looked nervously at the Scroll, Weiss staring at him.

“Explain to her. Now.”

“Penny, you died. I don’t want you to remember it.”

“But I want to.”

“Penny, you’re not supposed to have this much free will. Ironwood said you-”

“Ironwood didn’t make me. Ruby taught me I can make my own choices. Daddy, please, I just… Don’t want to be a replacement. I want to be Penny.”

“You are Penny.”

“No I’m not!”

The voice went to static, as if she was crying.

“I’m a puppet you made to replace Penny. But you can make me real again! It sounds so nice.”

Dr. Light sighed, and pulled a flash drive from his pocket, staring at it.

“Penny… I can’t be sure what this would do to your code. I’m scared to see what would happen.”

“I’m not. Please, Daddy, do it for me.”

He looked at the flash drive again, before throwing it to the ground. His boot lifted, and Weiss ran towards him, hoping to get to him in time.

“No!”

A flash of red from his side, and Ruby tackled into him, crying out when she came into contact with him. He stumbled to the side, but Ruby already had the drive, holding her arm.

“Dr. Light, please listen to me. She had a soul, and her memories are the key to getting it back to her. My friend is on here, and I can’t let you keep this from her is she wants it.”

He looked like he was going to object, but hung his head.

“Fine.”

“Daddy, why would you say no? Don’t you love me?”

“Penny, I…”

He paused, and sighed.

“I’m a failure to you, and I thought I was protecting you. Doing the one thing right. But even this was wrong, apparently.

Weiss shook her head.

“Well, you’ve got one thing right.”

Ruby pocketed the drive, and hissed as she pulled up her sleeve. One of her stitches had broken, and was dripping blood.

“Friend Ruby, you’re hurt… Let’s get you inside.”

“Yeah… Doc, are you still going to help, or am I on my own on this?”

He looked to his car, then back to Ruby, unsure which to choose.

“This is your chance to make it up to her.”

Another look, then a sigh.

“Let’s get to building after we get that patched up.”

\---

With Weiss’ help, they assembled the basic shell, adding the necessary parts needed to amplify Penny’s Aura, and then began the process of adding the cosmetic touches. Dr. Light had brought a machine that applied a skin-like polymer to the shell, giving it the feel and look of skin. They added the teeth tongue, nose shape, eyes, and the false hair, added some finishing touches, then ran diagnostics. Penny was watching the entire time, but was silent, as if nervous. When they were done, they stepped back, all sighing.

“Alright, we can begin the upload process. Penny, this is going to take the better part of eight to twelve hours. Are you ready?”

“Yes, Father… But first, Ruby, can I please read those memories?”

Ruby nodded, and plugged the flash drive into the computer. A download bar progressed, and when it was done, Penny spoke up.

“I’ll go through them while in sleep mode, everyone. Plus me in and I’ll run the last diagnostics test to make sure everything works.”

They got her plugged in, and the robot began moving, jerkily at first, but smoother as the test went on. Finally, it stopped, and Penny spoke.

“Okay… All good. I’m going to begin the upload. I’ve got it from here.”

The three nodded, but as Dr. Light and Weiss left, Ruby stayed behind. Penny spoke to her as she took the hand of the robot, looking down at it.

“Friend Ruby, what’s wrong?”

Ruby smiled.

“Nothing’s wrong. I just… Missed you. A lot.”

Penny was quiet for a second.

“I… Just watched a memory, of you. We… Really are friends, but you showed me something new. It made me feel… Warm, and happy, and I can’t explain it.”

“That’s love, Penny. I told you about that, didn’t I?”

“Love… I’ll be sure to keep an eye out for it while I upload. Good night, Ruby.”

“Good night, Penny.”

\---

 


	9. Boot Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has her first gay panic, while Yang and Tai talk again. Tai comes across something that changes his whole mission, and Qrow clashes with Ironwood. For what, and how, is for you to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, everyone! I never expected to get this far, but we've passed 100 kudos on the fic, and almost 2500 reads. I'm blown away by the positive support, and as celebration, will be releasing not just one, but two chapters this week. This will be the first of the pair, and focuses more on the side characters, setting them up for future plots. As always, I hope you enjoy, and thank you!
> 
> On a side note, I will be creating a blog where you can see when I post my works, as well as excerpts from current in-progress writing I may be doing. I'm also considering opening writing commissions, so if that sounds of interest to you, let me know in the comments and I'll post something up. Look for more information in the next chapter's notes.

** Chapter 8 – Boot Up **

Normally Ruby would grumble at her alarm going off, a hand emerging from under her fortress of covers to snooze the alarm time and time again. Only the most drastic of events would drag her from bed before 11 in the morning.

Today fit under that category. Yang found her sister standing next to the coffee cup, groaning.

“Huuuuuurry up, make it faster!”

“It’s not going to go faster if you complain about it, Rubes.”

Ruby just groaned louder.

“I need to go check on Penny! We have to run the first tests today, I’m so excited! Are you going to come down and see her?”

“Yeah, definitely. I have to go down to the workshop later, anyways. Need new Dust for my arm.”

Ruby hadn’t noticed the absence of Yang’s arm, but it was clear she didn’t sleep in it. She could only imagine the discomfort.

“How’s it been working?”

“Not terribly, still a bit weird, though.”

“Maybe I can modify it?”

The blonde laughed and poked Ruby’s nose.

“The last thing I need is guns in my arm.”

“Aw, come on! I can do more that weapons…”

“I appreciate the offer, but I’ve got it.”

She left, cereal in milk in hand, and Ruby turned back to the coffee pot, shaking it.

“Work faster!”

\---

The appliance dinged as Weiss walked in, hair down. Ruby was pleasantly surprised to see her dressed so casually.

“Lookin’ good there, Ice Queen.”

“Wha- Ruby! What could you possibly be doing awake at this hour? Is something wrong?”

“Other than your slow coffee pot, nope. Penny’s waking up this morning!”

The heiress gasped.

“Oh, right! How exciting. Unfortunately, I have to go visit Father, so I won’t be about until later.”

“It’s alright, I’m sure she’ll be glad to see you. Speaking of, though… Do you have some clothes we can borrow for her? We didn’t exactly think that through…”

“Oh, um… I might have a few things to spare. Can she do with a robe for now?”

“Yeah, absolutely. You’re the best, bestie.”

Weiss sighed.

“You’re lucky nobody else is around to hear that.”

“Aww, don’t be shy, you know I’m right.”

“Just get out of my way and let me get my coffee.”

Ruby resorted to getting her own cup flavored while Weiss poured hers, then looked at her scroll.

“Progress is at 95%, I’m going to go down and check on her. See you later?”

“Of course. Give her my regards.”

\---

“Ah, let’s see…”

The progress bar had finished, and the computer flashed with a final scan of the robot. As expected, some parts needed adjusting to properly conduct Aura, but it was a few easy fixes. Wires were soldered in place, and soon Ruby was locking the chassis back up. She had snagged a robe, some underclothes, and one of her tanktops for the girl, and took the liberty of dressing her. When she was done, a few keystrokes brought the execute screen up, “Y/N” flashing before her eyes.

Ruby looked back as her hand hovered over the Y.

“Good morning, Penny.”

Inputting the command caused the robot’s eyes to flutter open, as Penny adjusted to the body. Ruby could feel the hairs on her arm stand up as the Aura conductors began working, and clasped her hands together when Penny sat up, looking around.

“Oh, morning already? I..”

Her eyes caught Ruby, and she gasped, hands going to her mouth. Before Ruby could speak, Penny had leapt up and was hugging her, tight. Ruby returned the embrace, patting her back as she gripped harder.

“Ruby, it was terrible. I…”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to talk about it. I know.”

“It wasn’t her fault, was it?”

“No.”

“I know. It was… Just scary to remember.”

Her grip loosened, and Ruby let Penny go so she could stand up. She did so, swaying a bit as she adjusted to her new body. She held a hand out in front of her face, turning it back and forth.

“Back in one piece… It feels good. I think.”

“That’s relief. But it is a new body. How much do you remember?

“Most everything! I still have a few things to go through, but I remember you, best friend!”

“Well, that’s a relief. It’s good to have you back, Penny.”

Penny looked at her, confused.

“I thought you would be more… Sad.”

Ruby shook her head, smiling.

“Nope. I did all the crying before. I’m just relieved, so relieved. We’re going to get you working and on your feet in no time.”

“Excellent, friend Ruby. Though I must say… Did Father leave my clothes? This set feels… Different.”

“No, he didn’t… I’ll see if we can’t find you a tailor somewhere in Atlas.”

“Very well, this will do for now. What shall we test first?”

The next couple of hours were spent doing sight, hearing, touch and speech tests. All diagnostics tested positive, which was a relief for Ruby. She encountered her first problem during the movement tests.

“I can run fine! Walking is go, and arm movement. Let’s try balan- Whoa!”

Penny had climbed on the chair, trying to balance, and seemed to be doing well, but suddenly pitched forward, into Ruby’s arms. She caught her, but fell back herself.

“Sorry! Something’s a bit off…”

“Yeah, I can fix that up! I just have to access your… Uh…”

She flushed bright red when she remembered that Penny’s access panel was on her chest. It shouldn’t have been embarrassing, but it was much less personal working on a robot shell than an actual, sentient robot.

“Oh, here, I’ll open it for you!”

Ruby couldn’t protest in time, as Penny shed the tanktop, pressing the panel open. The wires hummed with Aura, and she lied back, facing up.

“The gyroscope seems to be uncalibrated. You’ll have to adjust it manually.”

Ruby approached, and picked up her tools, beginning to adjust the gyroscope. It still felt so… Intimate, for some reason, and when Penny sighed, she jumped.

“Oh! Sorry, did I scare you? Father always described that feeling like getting an itch and having it scratched. Whatever that means.”

“Yeah… That.”

She had never been so eager for somebody to put their shirt on, but when she was done, she closed the panel and turned away.

“Okay, shirt back on. I’m not looking.”

The robot sat up, puzzled at her response.

“Does something about me displease you, Ruby?”

“Quite the opposite, Penny, trust me. I’m just giving you some privacy.”

“Humans are odd. Ceil always watched when I dressed. She didn’t mind if I did, too. I don’t see the issue.”

_Penny for the love of Dust I will-_

“There, better?”

Ruby turned around to see Penny dressed, and sighed, composing herself. Penny laughed at her.

“Ruby Rose, you are sure something.”

“Shut it, Penny. Let’s try balance again.”

\---

Yang came down right at noon, when Penny and Ruby were on break. The robot girl perked up at seeing her, and Yang grinned.

“Glad to see you up and running, Penny. Bring it in.”

The ginger ran into her hug, laughing as she was picked up.

“I am so excited to be back, Yang! And I see we have something in common now.”

Yang had her arm back on, and in response, she flexed it.

“Not bad, eh? It’s not too bad. Speaking of which, I have to go work on it…”

“Hey Yang, a minute?”

They both looked to Ruby as she spoke up, and Yang could see the silent scream going on internally for Ruby.

“Uh… Sure. Outside?”

“Yeah. Be right back, Penny!”

The sisters went outside together, Ruby leaning against the wall, sliding.

“Yang, I’m gay.”

“Oh, thank Dust, and here I thought you were attracted to weapons.”

“I’m gay for Penny.”

“Wait… I think that still classifies.”

“Yang, I’m not kidding! I know she’s just a robot and technically we gave her no distinctive features but I still can’t look at her without clothes and she asked me to adjust her gyroscope and it was so intimate and-“

She took a deep breath, but the cold metal of Yang’s arm stopped her.

“Slow down, Rubes.”

“What do I do? Yang, I need help, you’re the lady expert!”

“Tell her.”

“Hell no! I just had my hands in her chest!”

“I’m… Going to take that as a good thing. I think. Man, that sounded weird.”

“It was weird! Do you think she’d react well to that?”

“Sure she would. She likes you too.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Well, for one, she doesn’t tackle anyone else on sight…”

Ruby gave Yang an annoyed look.

“You’re not taking this seriously! I haven’t felt this way for anyone else, not even Weiss or Nora or-“

“Crescent Rose?”

“Shut up!”

“Listen Ruby, jokes aside, you need to be honest with her. Could it really hurt? Go in there and say it, then come back here and let me know how it went.”

Ruby sighed, and Yang ruffled her hair.

“Go get her, tiger.”

With a nod, Ruby walked back inside, grumbling under her breath that she wasn’t attracted to weapons. It was all Yang could do to smirk, and wait. They needed their time.

Ten minutes passed before the door opened again, with Ruby poking her head out.

“Yang…”

“You got an answer?”

She walked out, arm coming out last, as it was holding Penny’s hand. The ginger poked around the corner, smiling.

“Yes.”

A pause, as Yang let it sink in, then she cracked a smile.

“There you go. Congrats, you two.”

\---

The rest of the day was slow for everyone, and with Ruby and Penny working on upgrades, Yang found herself idly walking around the Schnee mansion. Neo had met with Weiss to run some errands, and Winter and Qrow were in a meeting. Why Qrow was there, she didn’t know, but it made for a very boring afternoon.

She was happy, then, when her Scroll beeped. Video flickered to life when she answered the call, smiling.

“Dad! I didn’t expect you to call.”

“We caught a break, and I wanted to talk to you. It’s been a while. How are you doing?”

“Well, actually. Ruby’s happy to be out and about. If it weren’t for doctor’s orders, she’d be right out there fighting.”

“She’s got spunk. But I asked about you. I heard you got an upgrade.”

She flexed her artificial arm, grinning.

“This bad boy? Looks like next time we spar, I’m going to kick your butt, old man.”

Taiyang’s laugh warmed her heart, and she realized how much she missed him.

“I don’t plan on fighting for a very long time after this. Grimm counts over here are off the charts. New Grimm, too. Qrow warned me about them, but I didn’t realize how strong they were…”

“But if anybody’s going to take them out, it’s you. It’s kind of your job.”

“Well, it could pay a bit better. At least we found one of the kids.”

“Is she doing alright? Ruby mentioned you found Nora.”

“She’s… Alive. But she’s not getting up for a while. At the very least, we have an idea of who attacked them. We’ve been seeing a large Grimm near the coast. The village elders say it hasn’t been active in years.”

“It’s just another Grimm. We’ll take it out, like the rest of them.”

“That’s my girl.”

The conversation faltered, as they both smiled. But Yang looked away, remembering the recent events with Junior.

“Mom found me again.”

“Raven? Qrow said he was trying to keep her away, but… Guess she slipped by.”

“He’s been in meetings with the Atlas military, he’s probably too busy.”

“Meetings with the military? I doubt it.”

“But… Ironwood and Winter are there. Why else would he be there?”

“Maybe you should ask him.”

Another pause.

“Yang, did Raven tell you anything?”

“Well… Not a lot. Just that I was ignorant about something, and she wanted to keep it that way.”

Taiyang seemed visibly disturbed, and looked to the side.

“That’s not good… Please, go talk to Qrow. He’ll be able to help.”

“Gotcha. Stay safe, Dad.”

“You too, little dragon. Keep training. Love you.”

The Scroll beeped as the call disconnected.

\---

Taiyang was holding his head in his hands when one of the Atlesian soldiers walked up to him, saluting.

“Enough of that, haven’t I told you all that-“

“We found another of the kids. A woman brought him to the camp.”

He started onto his feet, running out of his tent. A group of people were huddled around somebody, lying down. Elbowing a couple bystanders out of the way showed him who was found.

“Lie Ren. That’s what his scroll says. He’s unconscious, but alive. Thank goodness that woman found him and brought him here…”

“Who was the woman? Is she still about? I’d like to thank her.”

“She left soon after, no name. But she had black hair and mentioned you by name. Plus, she left him with this.”

The black feather that the lieutenant was confirmation enough. But the other item made him grit his fist into the ground. A sword in a white scabbard, with gold inlays. He’d seen it in a picture Ruby had sent from Atlas.

“Get him to medical. I’ll be back.”

They couldn’t stop him from running out of the camp fast enough. She had been there recently, and she was taunting him. It couldn’t be a coincidence.

“Raven! Where are you? Raven!”

No answer. The wind blowing through the trees was all he could hear, besides his heavy breathing. He kept going, eyes scanning, but he saw nobody on the road ahead of him. Eventually, he stopped, catching his breath, anger coursing through him. He began turning to go back, but then something caught his ear. A subtle sound, but a familiar one. Turning, he saw the bird flutter down, and in a flash, Raven stood between him and the village, mask off her face for once. His fists curled at the sight of those familiar eyes.

“Tai. It’s been a long time.”

Even if her sword hadn’t been drawn, he’d have probably still blown off her pleasantry.

“Cut the crap, Raven. Where’s the boy?”

“Safe. I had to get you away from the village some way. You’d sick all of those Atlesian dogs on me if I just walked in and said hello.”

His shoulders tensed less when she sheathed her sword, and stepped forward, but he shook his head.

“Just take me to him. I’m not here to talk.”

“Yes, the boy. You’ll get him back… Once you call our daughter back and tell her not to talk to Qrow. My dear brother will get your daughter in trouble.”

“Bullshit. He’s cared for her much more than you have. Threatening your child in public doesn’t exactly equate protection.”

“And neither does letting your child fall for a criminal.”

He flinched at that, a flick of his wrist loading a bullet into his gauntlet’s chamber. Raven cocked her head at that, laughing to herself.

“You really don’t know, do you? Qrow’s trying to keep you in the dark.”

“He told me everything, Raven. About the Maidens, about what happened to Ozpin. I know.”

“Qrow lies. He was always covering for all of us, Tai.”

She continued walking towards him, arms out as if inviting him to fire the shot. He wanted to, but… Her words compelled him. Still, he flinched back when she was close enough to touch his cheek, wrenching from the hand.

 “And you’re saying he’s lying to protect you? Sounds like you’ve got him twisted around your finger.”

“Oh, I never said he was protecting me. What bothers me is who he’s protecting.”

“Who? Yang? Ruby?”

“Both insignificant. I seek a greater power.”

She walked past him, hand lingering on his shoulder. He was tensed again, especially so when he heard the slide of metal on metal.

“We all lied. Tell me, how did it feel to lie to Yang and Ruby?”

That did it. A pivot on his back foot led to a downward punch, but his hand was just swatted aside by Raven’s sword. She returned the favor, making him jump back as she attacked. Her sword cuts were a flurry, and he found himself pushed back against the trees. He ducked behind one, firing shots around it, but had to jump back as one swing of her sword cut through the tree and several others.

“I’m taking what was mine, Tai. You fought me off before, when Summer went missing. I was so close, and you stopped me.”

“What I did, I did for my family.”

“No. What you did, you did for _her._ ”

The bitterness in Raven’s voice was apparent. Her sword was re-sheathed, but drawn again when she had selected what Dust she wished to use. Before he had a proper amount of time to react, she re-drew the sword, pulling it in an arc from the sheathe. Fire swept out in a wave, and Taiyang found himself in the middle of it all. His arms were held up before him to protect him, but it didn’t do much, as he felt his Aura dip.

Raven knew better, though, and she charged forward, cutting away the trees around him before pushing him back. He retaliated in kind, what Aura he had left burning around him. His blocks were working better, and for a time they were evenly matched.

As they fought, Raven spoke, her voice eerily calm for somebody in a lethal fight.

“You always had your eye on her. She was always your favorite. And you went to her.”

“You left me! Summer was all I had.”

“I left you because you were a coward.”

His hand clenched, and with a shotgun blast, he launched himself forward, knocking the large sword aside with a kick. Raven didn’t move as he landed before her, but when he went for his strike, it bounced off her Aura. Instead, he grabbed her sword arm, twisting it aside, as the blade planted into the ground. She smirked down at him.

“Do it if you’re going to. I know a coward when I see one.”

“At least I didn’t run. At least I’m not driven by jealousy.”

That wiped the smirk off her face, and her free hand struck him in the face, the slap knocking him back. She wrenched her sword free from the ground, and jumped back.

“You always were an idiot, Taiyang. You’ll die alone, like you deserve to.”

“And who’s to say the same for you?”

His response caught her off guard, and her sword entered her hilt again. But this time, he was ready, and he slammed his fist together. The lion heads of Firecracker burned with Aura, and his Aura manifested itself in a shape similar to the engravings. When he launched forward, it was in a blink, and Raven barely had time to twist, avoiding the first strike. The second one caught her, though, right in the stomach, as Taiyang roared out. She was knocked back, hitting against a tree she had felled, sword clattering from her grasp. The red haze around her shattered, and she took deep breaths, eyes wide.

Taiyang’s Semblance faded, and he fell to a knee, gasping for air, as Raven groaned, struggling to stand. He could feel her looking at him.

“Stupid lion. You’d risk so much for something so insignificant to you?”

“You always mattered, Raven. Why do you think I cared that you left?”

She seemed to ponder it over, shakily standing as she held her side. Crimson stained her garb over where she held the hand. Taiyang rose as well, fists at his side.

“That’s the Taiyang I knew. Maybe the lion’s less cowardly than I thought.”

Raven paused, looking down.

“The boy’s in a cave south of here, a few miles. He’s alive, but barely. He got the worst of it.”

When she turned away from him, he fell to his knee again, exhaustion catching him. Expending his Aura like that was a rough process. Still, she spoke, looking back.

“Tell Qrow what you will of this. And take care of Yang. But stay out of my way, until I come for you.”

\---

A beep sounded through the room as Qrow disconnected from the call he was in.

“Well, shit.”

Winter and Ironwood looked at him as he set his phone down on the table. Eyebrows raised as he went for his flask, but put it back down, opting to sit instead.

“That was Tai. He had a run-in to Raven. Ended in a fight, but the kids are safe. They have them all.”

“Thank goodness. Still, why would Raven provoke him like that?”

Qrow shrugged at Ironwood’s answer.

“Raven’s a wild card. Maybe she was testing him.”

“Any other information?”

“Other than that? Glynda called earlier, she’s on an airship to Mistral. Apparently news of a big Grimm is causing some panic, and with Vale as fixed up as it’s going to be, we can put her to use in better places.”

“And what of Taiyang?”

It was the first time Winter had spoken up the entire meeting, and the two men looked at her.

“Don’t you have bigger concerns, Winter? Like talking to your sister?”

“I’d much rather not have that talk right now. Weiss being ignorant is better.”

“She’s going to find out. The nurses turned her away.”

“I understand, General. But she… Doesn’t need that responsibility put on her. Let’s focus on the task at hand.”

Qrow reached in his pocket, catching Winter off guard when he tossed her the flask he always kept.

“Do yourself a favor. It’s easier this way.”

“I’d rather not drink when my dad’s this si-“

“Schnee, enough. Let’s hear what you have to say.”

“Taiyang has been out in the field enough, and he’s trustworthy. With… My family circumstances, I think he would be more fit to take my position.”

The other men eyed each other, and Ironwood stood, looking out the window.

“You know why we can’t do that, Winter. Taiyang is too… Invested into what we’re protecting.”

“With all due respect, General, I-“

“I’m not done.”

Ironwood’s snap made her flinch back.

“I understand where you are coming from, and promise we will get a suitable stand-in for you. You have a brother and sister to watch out for. And between one of the most powerful men in the kingdom terminally ill, three injured Hunters under my army’s care, and the Grimm problems in Mistral, I normally wouldn’t hesitate. But Taiyang is better off this way.”

“To translate, Taiyang is better off left in the dark. Unless he knows already.”

The two turned to Qrow, as he pressed a button. Taiyang’s voice played.

“Raven’s found a Maiden. She said Yang was “too close” to something, and it has to be who you’re protecting.”

The recording ended there, and Qrow stood again, picking up his sword.

“We can’t lie to everyone. We shouldn’t lie to him, but he won’t take it well that we’ve… Well, you know.”

“Where are you going, Qrow?”

As he hooked the blade on his waist, he turned back to look at Qrow.

“To visit the Maiden.”

“And what are you going to tell her?”

“The truth.”

“She is under my protection, Qrow.”

“No, Jimmy, she’s your prisoner. But not anymore.”

He continued walking, but the cocking of a revolver stopped him. He turned to see Ironwood with his firearm raised, and crossed his arms.

“Give me one good reason.”

“Why I want her free, or why you shouldn’t shoot me?”

“Both.”

“I’ll answer both with one. Ozpin wouldn’t want this, so treason or not, I’m doing it. We know the secret to winning this lies in the Maidens, and I’m not too keen on having her locked up.”

Winter stood up as well, looking between them, conflicted. Qrow spoke to her next.

“Snow dove, go be with daddy. Poor bastard’s in a world of pain, at the very least you should be by his side. Jimmy and I are going to have a talk.”

Winter opened her mouth as if to answer, but stopped and stood up.

“I’m staying right here. And General, with all due respect, Qrow is right. Put that down.”

“Schnee, careful. You’d listen to Qrow over me?”

“Well, Ozpin chose him to succeed him and not you, so yes. You’re doing what you think is best, I understand. But it’s going to hurt things more.”

Ironwood looked from her to Qrow, and lowered the weapon, putting it on the table.

“One condition is all I ask. Take her out of Atlas. This is going to go bad, and I rather it not be where it becomes my problem.”

Winter and Qrow nodded, the latter turning to the elevator.

“Keep everyone in the mansion, Winter. I can’t have the girls seeing me take the Maiden, and I don’t have answers for them.”

“Where will you take her, Qrow?”

Qrow stopped again because of Ironwood.

“I don’t have a choice. Taiyang’s our best bet.”

He looked over his shoulder, his look grim.

“Besides, Team STRQ works best when we take care of our own.”

 


	10. Bright Streak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn what Qrow meant when he said STRQ takes care of his own, as he reminisces on his days at Beacon. Winter has a target put on her, and as a result, Yang finds out a long-kept secret that will change her life.
> 
> A ship, flying the flag of Menagerie, docks in Atlas Harbor.

** Chapter 10 – Bright Streak **

Winter joined Qrow on the elevator as he left Ironwood’s office. He was deep in thought, foot against the wall as he looked down.

“You look like you could use a drink, right now. Pity I've got you on a leash."

She shook the flask she had snagged from him earlier.

“Haha, very funny. Make fun of the old drunk.”

“Still, something’s bothering you. You haven’t seen her since Ironwood told you, have you?"

 

"No, I haven't. I almost didn't believe him. Raven told me she died. She saw."

"And you trust her?"

"The Raven I think fondly of wouldn't lie to me."

“Which is why you still talk to her. You think she was tricked."

“I guess we'll find out.

He uncrossed his arms, and snagged his flask from Winter’s hands, taking a drink from it.

“Sometimes I wish I could go back to the good ol’ days.”

\---

_“Hey, give that back! I can’t climb up there.”_

_“Uh-uh, Lion, you’ve gotta work for it. Come get me!”_

_Raven was crouched on top of a statue in Beacon’s courtyard, sitting on its shoulders as she waved Firecracker around, Taiyang jumping up to try and grab it, frustrated. Qrow was on his back laughing at the scene._

_“Qrow, make her give it back! Professor Port is going to be furious if I’m late.”_

_He sat up between laughs, hand stifling a laugh as he shook his head._

_“You’re on your own, Tai. Shouldn’t have walked in on her.”_

_“It was an accident! You’re both the worst!”_

_“Sure you are, Tai. I heard you whistle at me.”_

_“Did not!”_

_“Guys? What’s going on?”_

_They all stopped as Summer came walking up, cloak pulled up. She smiled at the three, but her eyes locked onto Raven._

_“He said he was sorry. Or do I have to come up there and get it?”_

_Raven looked between them, and shrugged, tossing the gauntlet as she jumped off the statue, shifting to bird form before landing next to Summer, changing back. Her arm hooked around the girl, and she smiled._

_“Anything for you, Summer. Also, I hear there’s a dance this weekend, and seeing that this bird’s all alone, maybe we could go?”_

_Taiyang had been putting his weapon back on, but at that, he started._

_“W-wait, I was going to ask her!”_

_“Aww, it’s okay, Tai. I heard Qrow doesn’t have a date, either.”_

_Summer laughed, and patted Raven’s cheek._

_“Sorry, Raven. But you’re wrong there. Aren’t we all late for training? I told Port you’d be a few minutes late, Tai. He’s fine with it, but you better run.”_

_As Taiyang ran off in the other direction, Raven watched him go, then looked back to Raven._

_“Who’s the lucky person?”_

_Summer went to answer, but was cut short when Qrow walked by, taking Summer’s hand. His grin was her answer, and he winked._

_“Sorry, sis, but the early bird catches the worm. I heard Taiyang’s looking for a date.”_

_The two began walking away, hand in hand, as Raven watched, shocked._

_“You- You’re- What- No way! Qrow, you ass!”_

_Summer laughed again as she watched Raven go for Qrow, both flying away as birds over the school._

_\---_

_“And that is how the settlers of Atlas managed to keep the Grimm away. But who can answer why they were able to survive in the frozen wasteland? How about you, Qrow?”_

_He looked up as Oobleck prompted him, closing his notebook, and looked around for his teammates. Raven was taking notes, and Summer shrugged and shook her head._

_“Uh… They wore lots of clothes?”_

_“Incorrect. Maybe if you took notes instead of writing love letters, you’d know the right answer. How about you, Miss Schnee?”_

_Qrow didn’t miss the sneer that the younger heiress gave him, and shot one right back._

_“It was the Dust deposits they found in the caves. There was an unusually high concentration of fire Dust in the region they settled, and they formed steam engines, and eventually, routed thermal energy to create electricity.”_

_“Excellent!”_

_“Aw, come on, Doc, she’s the Dust Queen. Of course she’d know.”_

_“More than I can say for you, Mr. Branwen. I’ll give you one more chance, though. Answer this and you don’t get detention._

_He groaned, head hitting the desk._

_“Yeah, yeah, go on.”_

_Oobleck stopped to take a drink from his cup, before walking in front of his desk._

_“How did the people of Mistral avoid the Grimm? Even you should know this.”_

_“Cliffs. They lived on cliffs.”_

_A pause, and another drink from the teacher._

_“At least you learned something. Correct.”_

_He only looked up to stick his tongue out at Winter, and she made a show of returning it. The bell ringing brought a sigh of relief from him, and he threw his backpack over his shoulder._

_“Remember, students, Professor Peach will meet you all tomorrow at the cliffside for training. And the dance will be the next day, courtesy of Miss Schnee. Remember the readings!”_

_As they left class, Qrow slipped through the crown to Summer, arm resting on her shoulder._

_“Hey there, pipsqueak. Boring class, eh?”_

_“It’s good if you listen.”_

_“Eh, I like to read the book more. Oobleck talks too fast.”_

_They walked back to the dorm, talking, and when the crowd thinned out, they held hands. Qrow felt so relaxed when he was with Summer, as she balanced him out. A quick kiss was given before they walked back to the room, but stopped when they saw Winter standing at her door, arms crossed._

_“Waiting for someone, Ice Queen?”_

_“Yes, actually. Not you, though. I wouldn’t give you the pleasure.”_

_“That wasn’t always the c-“_

_“Anyways, who are you waiting for?”_

_Summer cut off Qrow, and Winter smiled before looking down the hall._

_“Taiyang. I have a matter of business to speak with him about.”_

_“Is he in trouble?”_

_“… Quite the contrary.”_

_Her blush was enough for Qrow to catch on, and he walked around Summer to stand in front of Winter. She frowned at him._

_“What do you want, Qrow?”_

_“You’re asking him to the dance. You liiiike him.”_

_“Hold your tongue.”_

_“Make me, princess.”_

_“If Summer weren’t here, I’d cut it out mys-“_

_“Oookay, ladies break it up.”_

_Summer had wormed her way between the two, and pushed them apart. They looked ready to jump at each other’s throats._

_“Well, good luck, Winter. Qrow has some studying to do, and I’m going to make sure he does it.”_

_And with that, she grabbed his cloak, dragging him into the dorm. Winter could hear the threat of Summer hitting him with something, then silence._

_\---_

_The dance was well into the night, and everybody was having the time of their lives. To Summer’s pleasure, Qrow had taken the liberty of cleaning up some stubble, and even wore his good cloak over his suit. In heels, she was at least up to his chin, and as they danced, she smiled up at him._

_“You look much better like this. Do it more often.”_

_“You look the best, though. Your dress even makes Ice Queen’s go to shame.”_

_“Hmm. But you look good clean shaven. Probably much less scratchy to kiss.”_

_“Well, let’s find out.”_

_Tai just chuckled as the two walked off the dancefloor, Qrow peppering her cheeks with kisses, before looking back to his dance partner._

_“Thanks for bringing me. I’m still kind of flattered.”_

_“Why wouldn’t I? You’re a nice man, Tai.”_

_“And Qrow led me to believe you’re cold as ice, Winter. Pardon the pun.”_

_She laughed, leaning her head against him._

_“You know as well as I am he does it to piss me off.”_

_They danced a bit longer, but what saddened him was who was missing from the dance._

_“Looks like Raven didn’t make it…”_

_“Yeah… Wonder if she’s just running late?”_

_Up the stairs, Qrow and Summer were tucked in a corner, the shorter girl pushing him against a wall as they kissed, but a brief look outside at the balcony brought Raven to his attention._

_“Whoa, she must have snuck in… Wanna go spook her?”_

_Summer looked back, and shook her head._

_“Let’s just say hi.”_

_Hand in hand, they walked to the balcony. Raven looked back at them, then continued looking over the school._

_“… Hey guys.”_

_“Your feathers are drooping, sis. What’s eating you?”_

_She didn’t answer, even when Summer walked forward and put her hand on Raven’s._

_“Qrow, Taiyang turned her down.”_

_It caught him off guard, and he walked to stand next to his sister, hugging her close._

_“You really did ask him. I knew it.”_

_“Shut up. It won’t change that he went with Winter.”_

_“It’s okay, Raven… Here, tell you what.”_

_Summer handed her drink to Qrow, and kissed his cheek, before taking Raven’s hand._

_“Now you’re my other date. We can dance out here.”_

_Raven looked a bit beside herself, but smiled, taking Raven’s other hand._

_“How scandalous of you, taking both Branwens as your date. People will talk.”_

_“Shut up and dance, birdy.”_

_Qrow drank from his glass as the two danced to the music that flowed from inside. Raven seemed a lot happier, and when they were done, picked Summer up in a big hug._

_“You’re the best.”_

_“Aww, Raven, you flatter me. But I can’t be that great, I am dating Qrow.”_

_“Hey, what’s that mean?”_

_The girls laughed at him, and Raven set Summer down, walking over to her brother._

_“I’m going for a fly. Keep my date company, would you?_

_He scoffed, and pushed her shoulder._

_“Don’t hurry back, sis.”_

_As she flew off, Qrow and Summer hugged, the girl shivering._

_“Sorry, just a little cold… Can we-“_

_She was cut off when Qrow removed his cloak, putting it over her, and he held her to his body._

_“Nah. The night sky’s much better, anyways.”_

\---

The elevator dinged as Winter and Qrow reached the ground floor, and as the doors opened, he gestured.

“Your stop, princess.”

But she stayed, arms crossed.

“No. I’m going with you. She was my friend too, and… You’ll need somebody.”

“Is that so?”

She looked up at him.

“Oh, don’t look at me like I’m a child.”

“You’ve been a child ever since I met you, little miss prodigy. But you’re worried I still have something with her. No, that ship sailed long ago.”

“Still, I worry about you…”

“Just don’t let it show out there, right?”

“Oh, shut it.”

The doors slid shut, and Qrow input the proper code, as they began going deeper. A shiver went through him, and he gripped onto the handle of his blade. Winter, watching him, picked up on it.

“You okay?”

“Sorry, it just… All feels like Beacon tower. That would is still a bit raw.”

Another ding, and the doors slid open to a small room with a door, as well as some devices. Twirling the keycard Ironwood had given him, he went to swipe it, but paused, looking at the video feed.

“I’ll be damned…”

He walked over to the computer, watching Summer Rose on the cameras. She seemed defeated, slumped over, pulling the tattered remains of her cloak around her. He instinctively unclasped his, and held it over his shoulder. He pressed a button with a speaker on it, and spoek into the microphone.

“Summer? You there?”

She started up, and looked around. Her look was frantic, as if she was panicking.

“Who’s there? Go away!”

“Summer, it’s okay. It’s me. Qrow.”

She looked about again, pacing the room.

“You’re lying! Why can’t I see you?”

With a sigh, he looked down at the keycard, feeling Winter’s hand press on his shoulder.

“You don’t have to do it.”

“But I have to.”

He swiped the card, and the cell door opened. As he looked up, he met those familiar silver eyes, watching as Summer sank to her knees, tearing up.

“It’s really you…”

“Hey there, shorty. It’s been a long time.”

She jumped forward to hug him, and he caught her, holding her tight as she cried. Her clothes were in tatters, and despite the bathroom in her temporary home, she had obviously not showered in a while.

“Summer, you’re crushing me. Ow. Please.”

“Oh… Sorry.”

She backed off, and Qrow ruffled her hair, holding out his cloak. Her eyes brightened as she took it, wrapping it around herself, before she saw Winter.

“Winter? You’re here too?”

“Naturally. I do live here.”

“Here? Did Ironwood bring you here too?”

“No, you’re… Under Schnee Towers. Ironwood requested we build this bunker to protect those who needed it.”

Summer shivered, pulling the cloak closer around, him, and nodded.

“I asked him to protect me. But… He hasn’t shown up lately. Why are you here?”

“We’re here to take you home.”

“I… Don’t have a home. Tai thinks I’m dead…”

She looked to the side.

“Sorry, I… Need to get some things.”

“Take your time.”

They followed her into the cell, as she opened a drawer, grabbing some clothes, and a picture frame. A quick glimpse showed Qrow it had the Team STRQ picture in it, as well as baby Yang and Ruby. Summer caught him looking, and her eyes went downward.

“Are… They okay?”

“Ruby had a bit of an incident, but she’s recovering fine. Yang… Lost an arm. But she got an upgrade.”

“I… See.”

She wiped her eyes, and held her hand out to Qrow. When he didn’t immediately take it, and instead looked up to Winter, she pulled it back.

“Sorry… I didn’t know that-“

“Don’t be. It’s okay.”

He held his hand out, and she slowly took it, eyeing Winter as if she would attack her. Among her bundle of clothes, she held a staff, and Qrow raised an eyebrow at it.

“That’s not your normal weapon.”

“I… Haven’t held Chrysanthemum in years. It’s with Tai.”

“Gotcha.”

They all waited in silence as the elevator was called, but when they got in, Summer spoke.

“Did Ironwood tell you when he brought me in? I… Saved Ruby from a Grimm.”

“No, he didn’t. I’ll have to have a stern talk with him.”

“Qrow, I… Think she saw me.”

A low curse came from him, but he didn’t lose his cool, and just rubbed his head.

“Well, that’s concerning.”

More silence, until the door opened to the lobby. Summer pulled the cloak tight around her, so nobody pried, and they walked to a private Schnee car. Winter was checking her Scroll, but she hadn’t said a word, until they got in the car.

“We’ll be taking you back to Patch. Glynda will take care of you while Qrow goes to extract Taiyang from Mistral.”

“Tai’s… In Mistral? Oh no.”

They both looked back, as Summer fumbled in her pockets, pulling a Scroll out.

“One of the mercenaries that came after me dropped this. It only had information on Ruby and some other person on it. I managed to pull the battery before all the data was deleted, but it was concerning. And now if he’s there…”

“The data was deleted? Sounds like somebody wanted to hide something important.”

“Miss Rose, can I ask you to surrender that to me? It would make excellent military evidence.”

Summer nodded, handing the device to Winter. Her arms wrapped around her as she rocked a bit.

“I have to go with you. I need to help Tai.”

Qrow’s hand on her shoulder calmed her a bit, but she shook her head.

“And don’t you dare tell me no, Qrow. I’m not running from him anymore.”

“You know why I would say it, Summer. You can’t just appear again like that.”

“I don’t care! I’m going with you.”

“No can do. You’re going to sit at Patch and help Glynda.”

He became more worried when she looked up at him, white energy glowing in her eye.

“That’s my _husband._ ”

“You’re right. But we’re going to break it gently to him. It’s for the best.”

She glared at him a second longer, but sighed and looked down, power fading.

“You need to work on the intimidation, shorty.”

“At least let me see Ruby and Yang.”

“Summer, it’s been years. You can’t just-“

An explosion outside shook the car, and the driver slammed the break, making the three lurch forward.

“What the hell? What’s going on?”

Qrow was already getting out, gears of his scythe turning as it folded out. Summer went to follow, but he held out his hand.

“Sorry, Summer. You’re going to have to stay put. Winter, we’re up. Look.”

A gesture with his weapon revealed a shooter on the rooftop, rocket launcher in hand. The gleam of a White Fang mask was all they could see before he jumped, landing on the street without an issue. Winter was exiting the car as he took aim at the limo again, rocket firing.

“No!”

The sound of gunfire was followed by the rocket prematurely exploding, Winter and Qrow having to cover their eyes because of the explosion flash. When their vision cleared, the familiar blonde tangle of Yang’s hair stood between them and the limo.

\---

“Let me get this straight, Junior. You owe me one, but you need me to help you now? Seems like it’s not beneficial to you.”

She had gone to Junior’s club as soon as she got the call from him, eyes already burning red as she stalked in. She had him by his shirt, pressed against a booth, and she didn’t give a damn that patrons were watching.

“Listen, Blondie, the White Fang came and drank up a sizeable tab. Said something about taking a Schnee bigwig, and then stole enough Lien from me to bankrupt me. Half’s yours if you get it back.”

She blinked, looking to Weiss and Neo through the window, insides twisting.

“A Schnee? Did you get a name?”

“No, but there’s a limo at Schnee towers they want to hit.”

Shit. That had to be Winter.

“Fine, you got a deal. Tell me which way they went.”

\---

An hour later, Yang was in the middle of what could only be described as a firefight. Literally. The White Fang lieutenant with the flamethrower made a grave error, though, and found himself knocked towards the furthest wall, his gas tank having exploded on contact with the fiery Dust that laced her bullets. However, the hitman was nowhere in sight, and by the time she found him, the first shot had been fired. Sure enough, the target was a Schnee limo.

_Time to get angry. Get angry. Get angry!_

A yell of rage let out as he landed, then aimed another shot. She didn’t even acknowledge who was emerging from the car, instead opting to intercept the bullet with a shot from Ember Celica. Putting herself between the limo and the gunman was her first priority. It didn’t shock her when Winter walked by her side, but when Qrow did, she nodded to him.

“I dunno who this guy thinks he is, Firecracker, but let’s see you give him a hell of a show.”

Low laughter responded to Qrow, as White Fang began emerging from the alleys and buildings around them. The hitman strode forward, his weapon now a large spear pulsing with energy. Various other weapons were trained on the Huntsman. They were surrounded.

“Don’t move. They want me.”

Winter whispered to the other two, sword already in hand as she seemed to be planning her next move. When the ambushing White Fang approached the car, however, she looked back, drawing Qrow’s attention as well.

“I wouldn’t touch that car, if I were you.”

“You won’t have to worry about it for long, Hunter. Hand over the Schnee, or we’ll open fire.”

Yang was looking around, teeth grit and eyes red.

“Hell no! Bring it, I’ll take all of you on.”

“Oh, I like this one! Cocky even to the death. Get them, boys.”

They didn’t have time to react, however, when a summoning glyph appeared under the three’s feet, and thousands of tiny Nevermores burst out, startling them. Instantly, the three hopped into action, Yang going right for the leader. Her opening salvo were deflected by his parries, and when she met him with a punch, the shock of electricity surged through her. With a yell, she backed off, as he loomed over her.

“Idiot k-“

A shot from Qrow’s weapon knocked him staggering, and he pointed at the Hunter.

“Kill him first! I’ll take the blonde.”

He faced Yang again as she had finally stood up, glaring at him. Pent up rage towards the White Fang was fueling her Aura, and she was burning like never before.

The leader went in for a strike, but had to retreat as getting too close to her proved to be a bad idea. His hand blistered from her Aura, and she took his hesitation as a chance to strike. Punch after punch landed, a kick knocking his weapon flying. She went for the final punch, but a sudden sputter and click suddenly had her robotic arm going limp, instantly becoming dead weight.

As she did this, she saw Qrow’s scythe go flying, and Winter was knocked down, sword pointed at her throat. They were all disabled.

The sound of a car door shutting, though, bought them a second, and the magic strikes that followed allowed them to get up. Yang took the chance to free herself from the disabled arm, as more strikes rained on the White Fang. The battery had died in it, too much use. She was distracted briefly bu the pain on her stump, but Qrow’s word made her freeze in place.

“You can’t do this. Don’t be so reckless!”

She turned, eyes trying to adjust in her adrenaline-fueled state, but it was the voice that came to her first.

“That’s my daughter, and I’m not letting her get hurt.”

Through the glow of the woman’s eyes, and the magic gathered around her hands, Yang saw that determined look she saw so much on Ruby’s face. But it wasn’t her sister, and she gasped when realization struck.

“Mom…”

“Everybody down!”

She did as she was told, head ducking to the pavement, as a burst of raw magic pulsed from Summer, and the White Fang all went flying. With a sigh, the woman closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, they were back to their normal silver. Yang stood, and saw her mother running for her. She didn’t care that she left the arm behind. She didn’t care about the pain, or the tears streaming from her eyes. She ran to her mother, and the two met in a tight embrace.

Yang cried as the familiar summer scent filled her nose, and her mother stroked her hair, quietly shushing her.

“It’s okay, bàozhú. I’ve got you.”

\---

Their moment hadn’t lasted long enough, but a call from Ironwood and soldiers arriving led them back to the towers. They had all collected their weapons before their escort arrived, Yang with arm in hand. Technicians immediately took it from her, and as they met with the General, it was being repaired.

“Everyone, I’m glad your safe. I should have sent an escort with you, but I was…”

“Being a pompous ass, Jimmy? Yeah, you got that one right.”

“Normally, I’d slap you on the wrist for that. But… You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“It ain’t me you need to apologize to, Jimmy.”

Qrow gestured to Summer, and she stood up, walking over to the General. He looked down as she stood before him, eyes up, and furious.

“You’re reckless, and kept me away too long. See the problems Atlas has? The White Fang are infiltrating, just like I warned you. Amber’s dead, and… That woman has her power. So I’d say a sorry won’t cut it.”

Ironwood only averted her gaze.

“You’re right. I’m going to do all I can to fix this.”

“Then try harder.”

Attention shifted as Yang spoke, standing up.

“We need to take the fight to them. Besides, I have a score to settle with a certain White Fang.”

“You, Miss Xiao Long, aren’t going anywhere.”

“And you’re going to stop me?”

“Last I recount, you’re short an arm.”

“Last I recount, I have the materials to make one at home.”

Ironwood’s mouth opened to respond, but he was interrupted by the door bursting open. Weiss and Neo stood there, the heiress letting out a cry of joy as she saw Winter. She ran to her sister, hugging her tight, as Neo did the same for Yang.

“I heard you’d been attacked, and I was so worried that… Well, I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Rest assured, sister, it would take more than that to kill you.”

Neo clutched to Yang’s orange top.

“You scared me.”

“Sorry, shorty.”

“Tell me next time.”

“Promise.”

When the pairs broke from their embraces, Summer spoke up.

“Where is Ruby? Is she not with you?”

Two very confused heads turned, as Weiss and Neo eyed the woman.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think we’ve met. How do you know Ruby?”

“I’m… Well, this is going to be hard to explain. I’m-”

“That’s our mom.”

Yang spoke up over Summer, her smile warm.

“Nonsense, your mom’s dead, that can’t be…”

Weiss paused, then looked back at the woman.

“I… Stand mistaken. You are definitely Ruby’s mom, back from the grave. Which, needless to say, is… Odd.”

“It’s best if you don’t question it much…”

“But why? Why play dead for so long?”

All heads turned to Summer, who had pulled up the hood of her cloak, and pulled her legs to her chest. They couldn’t see her eyes, but her answer was shaky.

“It’s… A long story. But I owe it to Yang. And Qrow. And Winter.”

She sighed, and began.

“It was around the time I disappeared. I was in the middle of a mission, escorting some girl my client said was important. We were attacked by bandits, when I was scavenging, and by the time I got back to the camp, they had a knife in her heart. There had been a huge fight, and I… I killed them all. But she was bleeding out, and I comforted her in her last moments. When she died, I… Felt something. Something odd. It hurt so bad, but it felt like a summer breeze.”

“The next thing I knew, everything went white, and Ozpin was there. I had apparently passed out on the road, and he was taking care of me. But he knew that she was the Maiden, and that I had the powers. He… Said I had to protect Ruby and Yang, so… I did what he asked. I left Chrysanthemum behind, and I ran. To protect what I loved. You know Ozpin and his magic, he was able to fake things so easily. He told me it would hurt people, but I… I had to do it. And every day it hurt, but the more I learned, the more I was glad I sheltered my little girls from it. Still… A part of me felt incomplete.”

She looked up to Yang, sitting to her right, and took her daughter’s hand, squeezing it hard.

“But then I found out an assassin was coming for Ruby, a dangerous one. He called a large Grimm on her, and I… I just couldn’t let her die. So I saved her. But I was hurt. Ironwood… Helped me, and kept me safe. But now I’m okay, and I have my girls back. Well, not yet…”

She looked at the door.

“She’s not coming, is she?”

“She went out into the town with Penny. I’m sorry…”

A sigh came from Summer, and she nodded.

“I suppose it’s for the best. But… Where’s Ozpin? He always told me he’d be there when other Maidens showed up.”

An uneasy silence went through the room, and Summer looked around, seeing all faces downcast.

“No. You’re all lying.”

“Summer, he’s been missing since he fought Cinder. We have to assume the worst.”

Qrow held something up, the staff that Ozpin always was seen with, and she took it from him, hugging it to her. They didn’t have to see her eyes to know she was crying.

“He can’t be gone… I don’t believe it.”

“Whatever makes it easier, rosebud.”

“I refuse! Ozpin can’t die, you’re wrong!”

The emotional outburst took physical manifest, as a flare of her magic pulsed out, pushing back at everybody nearby. Realizing what she’d done, what reaction had happened, she only withdrew further into her cloak and cried.

“Everyone, we should… Give her a minute. Let’s go outside.”

As Ironwood led the way out, everyone followed, Yang tagging behind. Neo and her shared a glance, then Yang went back to her mother, pulling her chair next to Summer’s. She lifted her arm, rubbing softly.

“Hey mom.”

“Yang… He’s really gone?”

“You heard Qrow. We can only assume.”

“But do you think he is?”

A pause as Yang thought it through.

“I… Don’t think he is. Ozpin always has something planned.”

A smile peaked out from the edge of Summer’s cloak, and she nodded.

“That’s my girl. I’m glad I could be a positive influence on you.”

Summer pushed her hood back, taking a deep breath as she brushed tears from her eyes.

“Tai, is he okay? He sounds so… Sad.”

“Honestly… No. But he’s better. We’ll have to take it easy on him.”

“And you buy into what Qrow has to say? He’s saying that to please Ironwood.”

“Glad I’m not the only smart one here.”

The two hugged, but Yang’s eyes went downcast.

“My… Mother showed up. Raven.”

Summer’s look was concerned, as her eyes flicked up.

“Did she say you were too close to something?”

“She did… How did you know?”

“She’s looking for Maidens. She wants the power, and she’ll get it at no cost. But… She had her chance to take mine, and she didn’t. So… There has to be another Maiden nearby.”

“And why are you telling me this? I can’t do anything the way I am…”

The motherly caress of Summer’s thumb on Yang’s cheek caught her off guard, a shiver wracking her at the familiarity of it all.

“You’re your father’s daughter, but you’re also mine. That’s a lot of strength. You can do anything.”

“But I’m broken.”

“No, you’re strong. And you can power through this. I know it.”

The hug tightened, and Yang held her mother close. Her answer came out as a whisper.

“Thank you, mom… I won’t let you down.”

\---

The trip from Menagerie was long and anxiety-inducing. Faunus technology was restricted due to technological advancements being denied to them. Still, where their technology had trouble taking to the sky, their boats were second to none, rivaling that of even the Atlesian Navy. They were fast, reliable, and sturdy.

But Blake wished this one were faster.

It had been two days since they had reached the frigid northern waters, and two days since their deadline had passed. She kept that letter tucked inside her coat, but she didn’t need to read it to remember what it said. Every word was engrained into her memory, every painful word.

Ghira and Kali looked on with concern as she paced the deck, tail whipping furiously and ears pinned back. They shared a look, before Kali walked over to her, gently taking her hand.

“Sweetheart, you’re going to walk a hole in the deck. You need to sit down and relax, worrying won’t get you anywhere.”

“Mom, I’m sorry, but I can’t. I’m just… I’m scared, okay?”

Kali sighed, and pulled her daughter into a tight hug, hand cradling the back of Blake’s head to comfort her.

“You are not wrong to be scared of Adam. He has done unspeakable things. But he will come to justice, we won’t fall for his trap.”

Kali shot a quick glare to Ghira, and he jumped up, before joining the two, and put a large hand on his daughter’s shoulder.

“We’ve stopped him before, we can do it again. I promi-“

“Chieftan Ghira! There is news, from… Atlas.”

One of Ghira’s priests ran up to him, bowing, and held out a piece of paper. Ghira nodded politely, then took the paper, reading it. His calm demeanor shifted into a scowl, and he passed the paper to Kali.

“He got impatient.”

Blake felt a chill of dread run through her, and she took the paper when it was offered to her, scanning over it.

_Schnee limo attacked by White Fang, casualties unknown. Atlas army is refusing to comment for the time being._

“Mom, we have to hurry. We have to get there. How long?”

Her last question was directed at the priest, and he jumped, looking at his watch.

“T-the captain says it will be two more hours. One and a half if he uses more Dust, tho-“

“Then use more Dust. Now!”

The priest had no time to question Ghira’s order, as he bowed again and ran off. The three faced towards the distant city. Blake clenched her fist, and she could hear her father roll his neck, joints popping.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. This is your mission, but mom and dad have your back.”

 

 

The lift from the harbor took them up the icy cliffs, but every foot it went up just added to the general feeling of dread that filled Blake’s gut. They were walking head-first into the lion’s den here.

As much as she prepared herself, she wasn’t ready to see the multitude of White Fang as the doors of the lift opened.

The three walked out, and she instinctively found her hand on the pistol grip of Gambol Shroud, eyes darting from side to side. She recognized so many of her brethren, but there were many new. But none of them mattered when she heard somebody walking towards her, and her eyes locked onto that all-too-familiar mask.

“That’s so like you, darling. You come running when I ask.”

Her teeth grit at Adam’s words, but she remembered their deal, and lowered the hand off her weapon. Kali did the same, sheathing her scimitar, but Ghira stepped forward, not bothering to hide his weapon. Or, rather, a lack of one. It helped when you were a living weapon.

“Don’t speak to my daughter like that, traitor. Deal with me.”

Adam sneered, and took his hand off Wilt’s hilt, crossing his arms. He looked up at the great chieftain, and met his stony gaze.

“Please, you don’t intimidate me. My sources say you’ve grown soft since your White Fang days, Ghira. You’re unfit to lead.”

“And yet here I am. Why have you brought us here? To bargain?”

“No. You’d win at that. I came for you to pay ransom.”

Blake didn’t like that he looked at her when saying that, and went to step forward, but Ghira’s hand stopped her.

“What the hell do you mean, boy? You have no prisoners of ours.”

“Well, if I had, I wouldn’t have contacted her. Now, Blake, let’s get down to business.”

There was a beep on her scroll, and she looked down at it, seeing a video playing. It was a video of a skyscraper office, and as it played, she saw familiar figures in it. Her face paled.

Weiss. Winter. Ironwood.

It was then she realized the video feed was coming from the scope of a gun.

“I have fifteen trained White Fang snipers, all locked onto their targets as we speak. One order from me, and they pull the trigger. But you can change all that, can’t you Blake?”

Her shoulders were shaking, and she had to take a breath to steady them.

“What good are they to you dead? Can’t rob a Dust Company or a military without their leaders.”

Well, that’s where things get interesting… They aren’t the targets. Look for yourself.”

A shocked sob burst out of her mouth as she saw the familiar blonde locks, and instinctively, she drew her weapon, pointing it at Adam.

“You won’t do it. I’ll kill you.”

“I still win. You have no way out of this, Blake. Now, my requests.”

She saw his hand casually rest on Wilt’s hilt, as he walked before Ghira.

“You will relinquish the title of Chieftain of Menagerie to me, and go into exile with your wife. Blake will come back with me, and come home to the White Fang. In addition, 500,000 Lien, and your finest miners will be at my disposal. All that, and I will spare the girl.”

Ghira opened his mouth to protest, but Kali took his hand, and looked to Blake. They both saw the sorrow on their daughter’s face, the pain of losing.

“I agree to all but giving you Blake. You have no right to demand that, as per our customs.”

“Hmph, fine. One way or another, I’ll have her. This makes it more fun. Now, give me what I want.”

Ghira paused, before removing the ring from his finger and putting it into Adam’s hand.

“There. The title is passed on. You’ll get what else you want easily. Now leave in peace.”

Adam smiled, hand closing around the ring, and he nodded to his White Fang around him, who sheathed their weapons and began walking to the lift. His men had loaded on, but he stopped, holding a finger up.

“Oh, that reminds me. I was supposed to call those snipers off. Pity, they had orders that if they didn’t hear from me in ten minutes, they would take the shot, and since it’s been six… I should do that.”

He took his scroll from his pocket.

And dropped it off the cliff.

“Oops. Clock’s ticking, my love. I’ll be waiting.”

Ghira and Kali couldn’t stop Blake from running off into the city, they could only follow.

What did stop her was the light tug of her foot on a tripwire, and that slow-motion moment of seeing her parents caught in the explosion behind her.

“Mom! Dad! No!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! That chapter was a lot, but we're starting to get some hints of the central conflict, and it's high time that RWBY reunites. This chapter was a blast to write, and I'm excited to start on the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, another small update: I've opened a blog to keep track of this work, as well as any others I may post up. It can be found at writing--by--jade.tumblr.com, so if you feel up to it, feel free to give it a follow. I would love to hear feedback from all of you, as well as what plot points you would like to see!
> 
> That being said, there's been some deviation from Baked Alaska in the latest chapters, so I have something good brewed up for you all in the next chapter or two. Stay tuned!
> 
> -Jade


	11. Unexpected Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for Qrow to make sure the rest of the city was safe, Yang and Neo have a moment. However, news of an explosion at the docks forces them to mobilize. Blake, having escaped the blast, goes to find her parents, only to be stopped by a stranger to her. Later, Yang loses her cool, and Weiss, Ruby and Penny get a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's certainly been a while coming for this one, but here it is! This chapter went through several re-writes, but I'm finally happy with it. 
> 
> On another note, this fic is now over a year long! Time flies, I suppose. The plan is to have the next chapter up by the year's end, but we'll see what happens. Stick around, though, and things are going to kick into full gear. 
> 
> As always, comments are always appreciated, and I hope you enjoy.

The rumble of the explosion behind the group brought a smile to Adam’s face.

 

“Poor Blake. You were always easy to trick…”

 

His thumb ran across Blush’s hilt, as he waited for the elevator to reach the harbor, and his ship. What he didn’t expect, however, was the elevator to come to a sudden halt, lights flickering. The guards surrounded him in an instant, and he put a hand on his weapon himself.

 

“A trap? What do you see?”

 

“Nothing, sir. The light is flickering too much to- What in Remnant is that?”

 

Twenty heads turned, to the dark rip in space and time, and the guards closest to it backed away as a beast floated through it, a being of writhing tentacles and one large orb in place of a head. It was, without a doubt, some sort of Grimm. Through it came a humanoid figure, hands behind his back as he stepped forward.

 

“Adam Taurus, I presume?”

 

“Who’s asking?”

 

“Somebody whose service you find yourself enlisted in. I’ve come to fetch you, our mistress wishes to speak.”

 

Adam scoffed, Wilt and Blush drawing with a flourish, and the shotgun barrels were pointed right at the man.

 

“Cinder? Sorry, the White Fang cut those-“

 

“Oh, believe me, she’s not my contractor. And I’m not giving you a choice. Come peacefully, or maimed. It’s your choice.”

 

His teeth grit, gaze turning from the mystery man to the Grimm. There were only two of them, but something about that beast felt… Off. It sent a chill down his spine. His weapon lowered slightly, before he spoke to his men.

 

“Stand down. We’ll listen to what he has to say.”

 

“Good, good. Just you though, Mr. Taurus. Your men are free to go and wait for you. What you’re about to see is for your eyes only. Now, come along, we mustn’t waste more time.”

 

Adam’s hand clenched, and he found himself wanting to not step forward. This human was ordering him around, and he wanted to defy, but that feeling of fear shivered through him again. It was almost like the Grimm was… Watching him.

 

“Wait. Before we go, how do I know this isn’t a trap? I don’t even know your name, human.”

 

The man laughed, crossing his arms, and met him eye to eye, or as best he could with Adam’s mask in the way.

 

“If Lady Salem wanted you dead, I’d have done it by now. I am Arthur Watts, and I’ll be your guide tonight. Now, Mr. Taurus, we run late. Make haste.”

 

 

It had been hours since the attack, and everyone was in need of rest. Weiss and Winter had gone off to sleep for the night, under heavy guard, and Summer, Neo and Yang had been given the penthouse of the tower. Ruby and Penny were back at the mansion with the Schnee sisters, told to go back while the others figured out what to do with her and Summer. Qrow had flown off to scout and make sure all was well in Atlas.

 

But Yang couldn’t rest.

 

She stood upon the balcony of the penthouse, looking over the city, taking in the ambiance sounds as her mind raced. So much was happening, and so fast. It was overwhelming, to say the least, but that was the life of a Huntress.

 

She jumped when another hand touched hers, and turned her head to see Neo smiling up at her, hair pulled back. She shivered, and beckoned for Yang to come in.

 

“Neo, it’s fine. I’m not cold. Just… Thinking.”

 

Neo’s hand left hers, and she felt the shorter girl hug her from behind, resting her cheek against Yang’s back.

 

“I am. Come keep me warm.”

 

She couldn’t help but smile, turning around to properly return the favor to her girlfriend. Neo wiggled tighter into her embrace, hands clenching Yang’s sweater. Mismatched eyes met violet ones, and Neo stood on her toes when Yang came in for a kiss.

 

Only to have the intimacy ruined by a bird cry in the distance. They both looked in the direction it came from, and saw a black dot dart through the sky at them, transforming in a flash to Qrow as he landed on the balcony. His breath was labored, and he looked to the two.

 

“We’ve gotta go. Something happened.”

 

“It wasn’t the mansion, was it?”

 

“No, the docks. There was an explosion, but we’ve got bigger problems.”

 

Yang broke her embrace with Neo, turning to call to Summer, but Qrow grabbed her arm.

 

“Yang, you’re going to have to trust me on this one. It’s your mother. She appeared right as I got to the scene, and I had to leave. She shouldn’t be here, not unless she found out there’s a Maiden here. And-“

 

“Qrow, stop this.”

 

Qrow looked to the now-opened door, as Summer leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed.

 

“I heard it all. We need to stop this. Think logically. If she wanted me, she would come right to me. So she’s not here for me, right?”

 

“Right… But she’s still here, and it’s dangerous for you to-“

 

“Save your breath. Yang, Neo, we’re going. You can come if you like, Qrow, but like it or not, I need to see her.”

 

Yang nodded, and her and Neo turned to follow Summer. Qrow ran a hand through his hair, teeth grit in frustration.

 

“That’s not all. I saw more White Fang there, a lot of them. But they weren’t like the ones from earlier, they… I don’t know. Something feels off.”

 

“I’m still going, Qrow. You can back me up if you’re so concerned about me, alright?”

 

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Qrow turned to follow after Yang, hands in his pocket.

 

“You’ve got that STRQ stubbornness, Summer. Glad to see much hasn’t changed.”

 

 

The smoke of burning fire filled Blake’s lungs, and she struggled to her hands and knees, head hazy as she coughed black saliva. Panic set in, and her ears pinned back, as she looked around wildly, processing what had happened.

 

There was a bomb. Her mom and dad weren’t in sight. Things were bad.

 

Shakily, she stood, stumbling briefly, before looking around once more. They were behind her, but all she saw was fire. She was never one to assume the best, but right now, it was the only thing she hoped for.

 

“Mom! Dad! Answer me!”

 

Her breath was hoarse, choked, and she began to cry partially of frustration, and partially of fear. She had to find them, fire be damned. No injury she could sustain would stop her from saving her family.

 

But as she began running, somebody crossed into her path, seemingly from nowhere, and she stumbled to a halt, eyes meeting the other woman’s.

 

“So this is Blake Belladonna. We meet at last. And under such grievous terms, too.”

 

A hand rested on the hilt of an abnormally large sword, and realization hit. This woman looked familiar, somehow.

 

“Let me through. My mom and dad are-“

 

“Safe. Thanks to me. But they’re going to need some treatment.”

 

Eyes widened, but Blake’s ears stayed pinned. She couldn’t trust this woman, especially since she was armed, and clearly human. Her hand balled, and she yelled out.

 

“What do you want? Let me see them!”

 

“Ah ah ah, not so fast. I did you a favor, and I ask for a small one in return.”

 

“I don’t believe you. So prove it.”

 

The woman’s lips pursed, and red eyes looked over Blake. She watched the woman’s hand twitch, as if holding back the urge to draw her sword, and Blake felt herself reaching for Gambol Shroud.

 

“You have no reason to trust me, but I hold no love for Adam Taurus. He’s given my people more trouble than I can keep track of. Believe me when I say I’m here to help you.”

 

“Bite me.”

 

With a sigh, the woman stepped forward, and Blake was hit with another wave of familiarity. She took a step back, unknowingly, and gulped, before grabbing her weapon by the hilt.

 

“One last chance. Take me to my parents.”

 

“I don’t want to. Bratty children like you are a dime a dozen these days. So here’s what I’m going to do. You’re going to stay right where you are, and use this.”

 

The woman caught Blake off guard as she tossed a Scroll to her, and she caught it, looking down to see that there was a number already put into it. A familiar one.

 

“Weiss? What is the meaning of this?”

 

“Weiss Schnee was part of your team at Beacon. She has information that I want, and I fully intend to get it. Make the call, and I’ll take you to your parents.”

 

A lump formed in Blake’s throat, and she swallowed. Nerves were getting to her, but she held her head high, and clenched her fist on the phone, feeling the glass crack in her hands.

 

“No. She’s safer not knowing I’m here.”

 

Irritation crossed the woman’s face, and her hand went to her blade, drawing it out ever so much. She took more steps forward, and Blake found herself backing off, red eyes glaring down at her.

 

“Bratty children should know their p-“

 

The sudden sound of gunfire caught the attention of both of them, and the black haired woman dodged back as the round hit the ground where she was just standing. Blake watched three figures running towards her, and through it was Qrow it was that she noticed first, the second froze her in place.

 

“Y-Yang…”

 

 

“Blake…”

 

The four had just arrived on the scene, and the blonde’s attention focused immediately on her mother’s prey. Neo was watching her, and saw her hand clench, shaking. Already, her Semblance was wisping about her, until a touch from Summer caught her attention.

 

“Yang, breathe.”

 

“Mom, I-“

 

“Let Qrow and I do the work, and get her out of there. Please, trust me.”

 

Qrw was quiet, focusing on his sister, and tilted his head as if noticing something.

 

“Something isn’t right. Raven never travels alone. Which means… Of course.”

 

He waved to Neo, and she went forward, looking around.

 

“She has somebody hidden away. I need you to find them and incapacitate them if you can.”

 

Neo nodded, shimmering from view, and they all heard something lightly land on the pavement below, before Qrow’s ehad snapped back to Raven, and he saw her advancing. His eyes went wide, and he drew forward his scythe , blade retracting as he fired a single round at his sister. When it hit, he beckoned, and the other 3 snapped into action, Summer staying behind the other two.

 

Yang tried her best not to look at Blake when they came down, but her hand began shaking again.

 

Raven let out a low curse, then looked to her brother with a sneer.

 

“Qrow, I’ve told you not to interfere in my bu-“

 

Her words cut short when she laid eyes on Summer, the woman’s hood up, and she took a step forward, hand raising.

 

“Summer? Is that you?”

 

Qrow held a hand out to stop Summer from advancing, but she pushed it out of the way, lowering her hood, and smiled to her old partner.

 

“Raven. It’s been so long. Years, in fact.”

 

“You’re… You’re dead. I watched you die.”

 

Genuine shock was on Raven’s face, and she let go of her sword to step forward again, reaching out to Summer.

 

“You can’t be real. This has to be some sort of trick by Ozpin…”

 

“Afraid not, Raven. I’m the real deal, in the flesh.”

 

“But… Why? Where have you been?”

 

“That’s not important. What is important is that this has to stop. All of this.”

 

Raven processed her words for a second, before betrayal washed over her, and she took a step back, lifting her chin.

 

“I see. You’re here to side with Qrow and Tai. You only wanted to see me to stop me from my ambitions.”

 

“Raven, I came to bring you home! Your place is with your team, not the bandits who pretend they’re your family.”

 

“Shut up! My plan worked better than I wanted it to anyways. I got who I was looking for.”

 

Her gaze settled on Yang, and she smiled.

 

“I figured showing Yang here the truth would work in her b-“

 

“Yo, Raven! We’ve got a lil’ sneak here!”

 

They all heard a choked cry, and from behind a storage container came a woman with short hair, dressed in the bandit’s garb, and she was dragging Neo by the collar of her shirt. With little effort, she pushed the girl forward to the ground, and threw her foil on the ground next to her. The mystery woman crossed her arms, grinning.

 

Blake was shocked to see Neo thrown forward, and confused when she saw Yang’s Semblance ignite in an inferno she had only seen once before.

 

“LEAVE HER ALONE!”

 

Nobody could react before the blonde rocketed forward, robot arm cocking back to throw a punch, but something flashed, and she was thrown to the side. The magic surrounding the girl’s eyes faded, and she smiled at Yang.

 

“You have to be quicker than that.”

 

“Enough, Vernal. Now, I ask that you all kindly leave and let me talk to my daughter?”

 

“Like hell she’s your daughter.”

 

Summer stepped forward, staff held forth, and she pointed it at Raven, who scoffed at her and looked to her left.

 

“Vernal, please escort my former teammates and Miss Belladonna. Quickly.”

 

The younger girl went to stretch, leaning back.

 

“With pleas-“

 

Suddenly, something hit her in the side like a punch, and she stumbled forward, eyes going wide. Everyone looked to see Summer with the glow of her powers enveloping her eyes, and it burned with an intensity that burned almost gold. Yang had managed to struggle to her feet by then, and Summer called to her.

 

“Yang, help me!”

 

“Oh shit!”

 

The elements burst into chaos, as wind, ice, and fire rained down around Vernal. Her own magic countered it, forming a wall out of air to protect herself, but she had no chance to turn and stop the attack from the back, taking the gauntlet-enhanced punch of Yang’s good arm. It was followed up by another from her artificial one, but Vernal dodged that, with a curse.

 

While Raven was distracted, Qrow gestured to Blake, and they both sprang to action. The movement caught Raven’s attention, and she turned to them, steel sliding forth to block the cuts from the two. She sneered at her brother, who grinned back.

 

“Just like old times, eh sis? Let’s tango.”

 

With a cry, she pushed ber balde forward, and the two slid back, disengaged from binding her blade. She glared down at them, but let her gaze wander to Vernal, in the midst of Summer keeping her where she wanted with bolts of lightning as Yang rained punches down on her. With a last look to her brother, she called out.

 

“Vernal! We’re leaving!”

 

“I’m a little busy here, Raven, in case you didn’t see!”

 

The long blade sheathed again, the chamber on the hilt rotating, and when she drew it, icy energy covered the blade. Qrow cursed, and stepped between Blake and Raven, holding his scythe forth. It retracted down into sword form as she slashed forward, and he felt the mass amount of Dust on the blade chill him to the core. Blake felt it too, but took the chance to lean around Qrow, firing Gambol Shroud at her from his cover, and watched her bullets make their mark, rippling the woman’s Aura.

 

The wave of frost was wide enough to reach Summer, too, but she sudden;y turned, fire bursting forth, and it dissolved into mist. Vernal, seeing the chance, ducked under Yang’s punch, pushing her in the direction of her momentum, and took off running, passing by the unconscious Neo.

 

“Raven, stop! Don’t do this!”

 

The portal that had formed in their distraction sat before Raven, and she faced it, fist clenched. Summer stepped forward, her power, fading, and she reached out. Raven didn’t look her way, but instead spoke.

 

“I can’t. Not until my people are safe.”

 

And Summer Rose was forced to watch as her once closest friend stepped away from her, far away. And, in that moment, she knew hope was lost.

 

 

Ironwood was kind enough to send out drivers to pick them up, after Summer had extinguished the fires. Kali and Ghira had been found, burnt but alive. Blake had rode in the ambulance to Ironwood’s tower with them, but once she knew her parents were okay, anger filled her. What was Yang’s problem? Why was she so protective of a criminal?

 

Yang was riding in the limo with the rest of them, Neo’s head in her lap as the shorter girl rested. She wasn’t seriously injured, only needing a good night’s rest. But just as Blake felt anger, so did she. Qrow and Summer were busy talking, and as such she seethed in her rage.

 

And, in a twist of fate’s cruelty, after seeing their loved ones to rest, they found themselves running into each other. Both tensed, Yang reflexively clenching her hand. Blake was narrowing her eyes, watching as if Yang were a predator, not her partner. It was her who spoke first.

 

“You took her in. Somebody tries to kill you, and you take her in? You love her?”

 

“It’s not like you would know, would you? I waited so long to-“

 

“I don’t care, Yang! You put yourself in danger, it was too risky. For all you know, she could be playing the long con on you!”

 

“Don’t you DARE speak about her like that.”

 

“Then what should I do? She almost killed you!”

 

“People change!”

 

“I can see that now, Yang. Loud and clear.”

 

“Well, you wouldn’t know! Running away has always been what you’re good at!”

 

Those words hit Blake like a smack, and she bared her teeth, stalking forward to grab Yang by her collar.

 

“Take that back, now.”

 

“No, Blake!”

 

Blake’s hand was grabbed, and thrown back to her side. Yang clenched her fist, eyes red with fury, and she jabbed a finger into Blake’s chest.

 

“You only ran because you were scared of Adam. You left me!”

 

“I left to protect you!”

 

“Bullshit! You think I needed to be protected?”

 

“Yes, Yang! You were – are important to me! I had to distance myself to keep Adam away from you, so he wouldn’t finish the job.”

 

Her eyes were welled with tears, but when she looked up, she saw Yang’s were, too.

 

“I sat at home for months waiting for you to come back! My fire was out because the most important person to me left me because she was scared, and now you’re going to sit here and blame me? What the hell, Blake!”

 

The blonde turned away from Blake, and took a deep breath, tensing up.

 

“Blake, go home. You’re a few months too late.”

 

“You can’t sit here and pretend that you were the only one hurt, Yang.”

 

Yang looked over her shoulder, raising her yellow limb, and balled its fist.

 

“I don’t need to pretend. I’ve got all the proof I need here.”

 

The tears didn’t fall until Yang slammed the door in her face, despite her protests. Her sobs rang through the hall as she sat against the wall.

 

Down the hall, a door opened, tired eyes peeking out to watch the Faunus cry. With a sigh, Neo kept an eye on her, half tempted to go say something, half tempted to hole back up in her room and pretend she saw nothing.

 

But then she remembered feeling like she had nothing, and turned back into her room briefly, before coming out with tissues.

 

Blake didn’t react to her walking up right away, Only when she saw feet standing next to her. She looked up, look confused as the box was held out to her. Her eyes narrowed in suspiscion, but she took them, eyes not wavering from Neo.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Neo only pointed next to her, asking to sit. Black eyes narrowed, but she nodded slowly.

 

Wish a sigh, Neo sat next to her, legs crossed, and rested her head on the wall. It was such a simple sentiment, but it baffled the Faunus. She rubbed at her eyes to push back the threat of tears, and instead growled at the girl.

 

“Why? What do you want?”

 

Her answer was a shrug, coaxing an eyeroll out of Blake.

 

“You have no reason to do this unless you want something. Last time I saw you, you wanted to rip our throats out. Why?”

 

Neo sighed again, and rolled her head to the side to look at the Faunus.

 

“I know what it’s like, protecting someone.”

 

“Who could you have possibly been protecting to release Grimm on the school?”

 

“Huntsmen can fight. I underestimated Cinder.”

 

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

 

“Roman.”

 

Blake blinked, then put her head on a hand, rubbing her temples.

 

“Let me get this straight. You did all that to keep a criminal safe?”

 

“To put it simply. I…”

 

She cleared her throat with a cough, then loked forward again, at the wall. Blake’s eyes were on her as she put a hand to her throat, lightly massaging it, and under her collar, the tattoos of scars were clear.

 

“Did he give you those?”

 

Neo shook her head, eyes back on the Faunus.

 

“It was before he took me in.”

 

Blake said nothing, only rested her gaze on the far wall, tucking her legs to her chest. Neo’s eyes looked to the side, watching her. She was trying to hold in emotion, but her body language were betraying her. She took a few seconds of thought, then stood up, catching Blake’s attention.

 

“Come.”

 

Confused, Blake looked to see Neo’s hand held out, and just looked at it.

 

“Where?”

 

“Away. Out.”

 

“And why should I trust you?”

 

“She does. Now come.”

 

Her teeth set, but for some reason, Blake found herself taking Neo’s hand, standing up. Her gaze lingered back to Yang’s room, but a tug in the opposite direction broke her attention from it.

 

“Come.”

 

As they left, Yang’s door opened, and the blonde looked out, violet eyes bloodshot from crying. She watched them walk away.

 

“Neo…”

 

 

“Ruby, you should really rest, we have so much to see tomorrow! You don’t work well on limited sleep you know.”

 

“Ugh, I thought you were my girlfriend, not my mom! I’m just so bored!”

 

“You know, Ruby, it’s impossible to be bored when dreaming.”

 

“I’m sure I’ll find a way!”

 

Ruby was lying on the bed in her pajamas, hanging off of it as she watched her girlfriend cleaning up. With a groan, she rolled over, and rolled off the bed, sprawling on the floor.

 

“Let’s do something! A movie, or go see the city at night!”

 

“Ruby Rose, you are getting rest, or so help me-“

 

“No! I’m fine, honest!”

 

Penny sighed, and kneeled next to her, kissing her nose, and smiled.

 

“Fine. We can go get dessert, but then to bed with you. Maybe we can catch Weiss awake, no?”

 

“Perfect! Can you help me up, sugar?”

 

Instead of taking her hand, Penny picked Ruby up instead, putting her forehead to Ruby’s with a smile. They kissed again, before the ginger let her girlfriend down. Ruby dashed to the door, and opened it, barreling into an unsuspecting Weiss on the other side.

 

“Rub- AH!”

 

The two went down in a jumble, and Penny gasped.

 

“Weiss, I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention to see if anybody wa coming. Here, let me help you two up!”

 

The two got up with help from the robot, and Ruby chuckled, rubbing her head.

 

“Sorry Weiss, I got a little over-excited and was in a rush.”

 

“As to be expected. I was actually coming to see if you were awake, actually. I’m restless and could use the company!”

 

“Ha! See Penny, I’m not the only one who can’t sleep! Take that!”

 

Penny only laughed, patting Ruby’s head.

 

“We would love that, Weiss. Did you have something in store?”

 

“Actually, I-“

 

They all stopped when the doorbell rang, and Weiss looked down at her scroll, brow furrowing.

 

“Who in their right mind shows up this late? Klein, could you send them off, please?”

 

They heard a cry from somewhere nearby of “Yes, Miss Schnee”, and the sound of the door opening, and some talk. Then silence. Weiss seemed confused, looking to the hallway.

 

“He hasn’t shut the door yet. Did he… Let them in?”

 

“Miss Schnee! Miss Politan is here, and she brought a visitor to see you.”

 

White brows furrowed.

 

“I thought Winter said Neo was helping Ironwood with something. Klein, I’ll be right there! Wait here a second, you two.”

 

Ruby and Penny watched as she walked away, listening to hear anything, and were shocked when they heard a yell from Weiss. They looked to each other before running to the entryway, ready for trouble.

 

What they didn’t expect to see was Weiss embracing someone very familiar.

 

“Blake!?”


End file.
